Merry Christmas, Mister Taishou ON HOLD
by ElegantPaws
Summary: A seasonal tale of love, laughter and loss and the abiding spirit within, should one choose to embrace it. Pairing Sesshoumaru & Kagome Humour/Romance/Drama/Mystery
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER - The ownership and general brilliance that is the original Feudal Fairy Tale remains the property of its honored and rightfully revered creator Rumiko Takahashi without whose brilliance we would not have fodder.**

**Reviews are fuel.**

**EP**

**Title: Merry Christmas, Mister Taishou**

**Author: ElegantPaws**

**Rating: Mature - Humor/Romance/Hentai (eventually)**

**Edited By: Meara, fond of tea and Gertrude**

**Dedicated to the celestial one, Priestess Skye** **and she who walks herself, Contessa of the pink speckled tum-tum**.

**

* * *

****Part I of IV – Merry Christmas, Mister Taishou**

One dark brow raised, the vein in her forehead prominent, her eyes now the color of obsidian in the room's sudden darkness. The damn lights were on the blink again. This place was going to rack and ruin, around her, despite her best efforts.

This was exactly why they needed funding and now this. Effectively dashing all hope of the new wing being completed in time for spring.

"I'll kill him!" Kagome hissed as she riffled her purse, looking for her little red book of names and private numbers and her trusty pen light. There was nothing for it, but to actually face this, this…she looked carefully once more at the black file on her desk, and checked the assigned number, making a quick comparison to the one in her book… a MisterTaishou. Familiar sounding, but it did not ring an immediate bell.

If Kouga thought he had the upper hand in this matter, he was sorely mistaken. It had never been her way to supersede his authority as chief fundraiser, when and if it suited him. She might have known he would do this. He had done this out of spite; she knew it. Obviously, he had forgotten just whom Higurashi Kagome was, even though once engaged to her. Unlike Mister Social Butterfly, she did not pick her causes for a moment, to promptly drop them, when they were no longer fashionable.

She dialed the phone with her back turned to the office door, which stood slightly ajar. Wiping long slender fingers across the frosted window, she could just make out that the snow was falling now in earnest. No longer large fat flakes, but the small rapidly moving kind that stuck to all surfaces, giving a quiet hush. The sound of sniffling and a smaller hiccup caused her to turn around. Large, luminous, green eyes brimmed with tears. Kagome put the phone down immediately in the ear of a male with a resonant deep baritone.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Kagome hurriedly came around the ancient desk inherited from her grandfather. She bent down and pulled the small boy into her arms. Suddenly a stuffed bear, who was missing a good deal of his innards, was thrust into her face.

"Ahhh hmmm well, I see Mister Postlethwaite has had a little accident of sorts? Well, we will soon put him to right," she said with as much assurance as she could muster. Where was Sango when she needed her? This was her area of expertise. She could fix anything, well anything but the electrical issues they were currently having. His pj pockets were brimming with the stuffing.

A choked sob escaped his throat, "No accident, Haku did it."

Hushing him, she took the much loved bear with a missing eye and examined it thoughtfully, while Shippo continued to sob plaintively, hiccupping.

She leaned in and kissed his silky auburn head, then stood and led him to the couch that had seen much better days. The lights flicked back on. "Sango, you are the best."

Sango came through the half opened door tool belt at a rakish angle, looking pleased with herself. She offered a dramatic bow and a flourish with one hand.

"Why, thank you." She said with a quick curtsy. "I found the damn short, hopefully, it will hold until we can get someone who actually _**knows **_what they are doing out here."

Kagome chuckled, and crossed her fingers. "You are a life saver woman, maybe at the end of the month. Let's see what we can scrounge together. In the meantime, do you think you can perform another miracle?" asked the dark haired woman with the small male hugging her tightly.

Sango strode in and assessed the damage with a serious expression. The pitiful look Shippou gave her, with one small tear at the tip of auburn lashes did it.

"No worries, easy as pie, and speaking of pie, Kaede just made three perfectly delicious smelling pies for tonight's dessert." Sango responded. "By the time a certain young man finishes dinner, Mister PossPoss will be as good as new, just in time for bed."

Shippou leapt at her in gratitude, knocking Sango on her butt and a tickle fest ensued. Kagome mouthed a final _Thank you_. Before putting her game-face back on.

"I think I might have hung up on Mister Taishou, not a good start to my mission."

She had an appointment with a rather difficult and taciturn captain of industry who seemed to believe it was very easy to shake her, after he had made a firm promise to the orphanage. Well, to be fair, a firm promise to that rat bastard Urufu Kouga.

"Sango, I have to go. Don't keep dinner for me. I might run late tonight. I have to go traipsing in this weather to meet this Taishou man and show him the error of his ways."

Her best friend since childhood looked up at Kagome with a worried expression. She knew that look of determination and her vein was practically popping out of her forehead. Never a good sign; he was definitely in for it.

"Ahh, Kagome, are you sure this is such a good idea in your current mood? I mean, we _do_ need the new building and he might have decided to back out not realizing the desperateness of the situation. So maybe if you called him and explained, it might…"

"Oh, I have no doubt he doesn't know the seriousness of the issue. I suspect Kouga did a fine job of waving the politically correct carrot in front of his nose from some far more fashionable cause, out of pure spite. Speaking of the demon in human form, I can't seem to get a hold of the spineless, self-absorbed bastard since this morning. Isn't that such a co-incidence, though?" Kagome laughed self-deprecatingly. "Fool me twice Sango, shame on me."

"Let me guess the 'date' didn't go that well last night? I could have told you as much that it was a bad idea, but you wouldn't listen." Sango said, lifting the small giggling boy who she now slung on one hip.

"I have no idea what I ever saw in him to even be engaged to him."

"Kagome, that was three years ago. He is handsome, smart, sexy; in a self-aggrandizing, somewhat chivalrous way. Any woman would have fallen for it. A lot has changed since then. You gave up a lucrative career to do this. He never forgave you for that. He thought it was just a passing fancy and you would eventually go back to him and the life you both led. Back then your respective priorities were similar; to take on the world and make a difference. The key difference is the way you both wanted to go about it. So stop giving yourself a hard time. You had no idea he would turn out to be a money-grubbing, vengeful asshole." Sango intoned.

Despite the current circumstances, and the lights in the office flickering out once more, Kagome chuckled, and ushered them out of the darkened room, half stuffed bear in tow.

"No, I still blame myself. He has always been inordinately secretive about his past. You know, I never met any of his true friends? Never. I don't even know how he knows your Miroku and don't kid yourself, those two have some kind of history."

Sango bent, letting down Shippou, but not before whispering in his ear. He nodded and took off out the door at a run.

Kagome cocked her head in question.

"We all have our secrets, Miss Higurashi."

"That we do Miss Yamamoto, and speaking of secrets, how is your sexy, ex-priest doing these days?" Kagome's face broke out in a genuine smile as Sango's eyes opened in surprise and began to blush and sputter.

"Oh, so he hasn't moved in yet I see…just a matter of time." Kagome winked and headed for her black, great coat in the hallway and waved over her shoulder.

"At least the rest of the house is lit. I am sure whatever is wrong can be fixed. Now you two go have a nice din-din. I am off to go get that damn funding. I have had quite enough of being rejected in one way or another today."

Looking at her watch, she grimaced. "Okay it's five. I figure thirty minutes in this weather and an hour to plead our case and give puppy dog eyes, and maybe even show a bit of leg, then another thirty back."

"Are you sure you want to go out there now? I mean, the bug isn't exactly doing all that well these days," warned, the self-proclaimed, part-time caretaker of the orphanage. She too had decided that was enough was enough. "I can probably go with you to the Taishou Estate in the morning and if I can't Miroku might be able to. Nothing like a priest for these things, and I must admit, Miroku is adept at talking himself into all manner of things." Sango pleaded.

Kagome gave Sango a rueful smile. "Afraid I will kill the esteemed Mister Taishou?"

"Not exactly; more afraid your mouth is going to get away from you before you get the check in your hot little hands."

Looking through the window at the sleet that now fell, Kagome sighed. Okay, she had spent most of the day trying to get another bank loan from at least three institutions, so the current outfit she wore was right for the impromptu meeting. A basic black suit, fitted jacket a nice red turtleneck, her last pair of good silk stockings, and her prized pumps, only brought out on very special occasions. At times like this, she seriously wondered what had possessed her to clear her closet for the fundraiser at the clothing bazaar. Then she remembered most of the items had been gifts one way or another from Kouga. At the time, it seemed a relief to let most of it go and it was for a good cause. They had managed to exact enough funds to run for nearly a year, on a stringent budget.

Wrapping her coat tightly, she walked down the hall with purpose, then down the stairs and to her car in the makeshift garage. Well, car, if you use the term euphemistically as a means of conveyance from A to B, with crossed fingers and many an ofuda as well as the occasional expletive of encouragement. She did however sport a fabulously new set of all season tires.

Gerdie was a 1975 two door coup, better known as a VW Beetle. Gertrude was a vivacious shade of orange, clean as a whistle, had an am/fm radio that no longer worked, and sported (however Sango had managed it) a CD player with speakers. It also had the luxurious feature of no less than two rather sad fans for warmth. Still, Gerdie was Kagome's pride and joy, her mark of independence. They did everything together. State of the art in her time, she had purchased it from her Grandfather at the original price he paid 1,800 dollars U.S.

Gertrude had one other redeeming feature that no one who entered could ever complain about, a great deal of leg room; a natural requirement of one Ms. Higurashi. Kouga had pleaded on more than one occasion for her to finally resign Gerdie to the local scrap heap. _**Not an option**_. As long as she was repairable, Kagome would always keep her, for one reason alone, which was never up for discussion.

"Well it's just you and me kid and those ridiculously expensive tires. Let's do this. All he can actually say is no, right?"

Kagome turned the ignition, and waited for Gertrude to warm up. The thrum of her compact little engine always made Kagome smile. She sounded so fearsome like a pack of angry hell bees in hot pursuit of something. The windshield wipers were acting up again. Kagome sighed and got out and 'helped out a bit'.

"Directions," she murmured worrying her lower lip, examining her much, creased map.

Her cell rang, as she was carefully refolding the map. Glowering at it, she answered.

"You sneaky shit! Where have you been?"

Kouga sighed with an intentional long suffering pause.

"Kagome darling, now calm down. I can explain. It's not my fault Taishou did not see the merit of your little venture. You have to admit it is a bit of a gamble? Better luck next time," he said in a condescending tone that did nothing but confirm her suspicions. "If you ask nicely, I might see my way to perhaps managing to help you myself with basic repairs to the orphanage, just out of the goodness of my he…" she closed the phone and threw it in the passenger seat.

"Kouga, the next time I see you, you are going to be one testicle short, so help me," she groused above Girdie's engine, before flipping in her favourite Christmas CD.

The miles glided by in relative silence as she left the city and headed for the peaceful countryside. The pastoral setting eased her mood. Off in the distance loomed a winding road upward. Putting Gerdie in first gear, she pressed the accelerator. Just like the little engine that it could, Gertrude took the steep slopes relatively well. She did sound just a bit choked though, Kagome thought nervously. This was _soooooo _the wrong weather to get caught out.

Glancing across to the passenger seat she checked her phone, just in case. There were no repeater towers evident, but she tried to relax, realizing she was getting closer to the rather large, self described _cottage_ as the distant lights became more brilliant the higher they climbed. The cottage was beautiful, almost peaceful looking, as it sat in the expanse of pristine white with trees in the background, all covered in snow, creating a hush. A picture perfect postcard of a home designed for sleighs, horses, hot toddies and all things Christmas in feel, right down to the two exceedingly large fir trees flanking both sides of the expansive home.

"Born is the King of Israel." She hummed softly to the modern rendition that came over the CD player. Christmas carols had always been a guilty pleasure. Even in the most desperate times, they always brought her back to happier times, when her family had been whole.

Gerdie sputtered…, she sputtered again, just as they crested the hill and coasted within feet of the main gate. She looked at the shrubbery that had to be at least ten to twelve feet high on either side and apparently went on for close to a mile on either side. A very daunting start, she thought.

Kagome put her head down on her gloved hands on the staring wheel and after turning off the non-existent engine, placed Gertrude in park. "Why me exactly," she whimpered to no one in particular. Still on the positive side, there was the house, and it really wasn't that far to walk and there must be an intercom of some kind, so she could get help…it was just getting from here to there. Sighing she picked up the cell phone and began to dial once more.

_ksk_

"Who was that?" Cool amber eyes looked into cerulean blue. Kouga's mood had unaccountably soured in the in the last little while. The only thing Sesshoumaru could imagine the cause, the rather vituperative female who screamed through the phone line.

"Nothing, just a little lover's spat." Kouga responded with a feigned smile.

Walking around the study's bar, Sesshoumaru handed him the snifter of amber liquid, before returning to his own seat by the fire.

"You need not lie. It was that Higurashi female wasn't it?" intoned the billionaire with indifference, "She did not take it well, then?" he stated as point of fact, adjusting his tailored cords at the knees for ease of sitting, then carelessly crossed his leg, picking at imagined lint that had assailed his immaculate personage.

Kouga stared back at the impossibly, dapper individual sitting in front of him. Even in the simple casual attire of dark, tan cords, and a creamy Irish knit sweater, he looked every bit the gentleman of leisure. Gold rimmed, square cut glasses perched just so at the tip of his nose and hair swept back into a lengthy, thick silver braid.

"You could say that. I guess she thought our previous relationship gave her an ace in the hole, so to speak," he answered with a careless shrug.

Sesshoumaru watched Kouga through long, silver lashes, one corner of his mouth quirked upward in a knowing smirk. He felt no need to mention the female in question had called him thirty minutes before the wolf and hung up rather rudely in his ear.

"Did she really? Or had you mistakenly assumed your resumed business relations with my family would garner you, safe passage back into her boudoir?"

Kouga's averted his gaze and downed the brandy in one gulp. "Look here, you have no right... and further more, can't you just say bedroom!? For Kami's sake. You pretentious…"

Raising one long elegant hand, Taishou stopped him. "I most certainly do. Due to our previous agreement, I will abide by your wishes, solely as our families are bound by honor and history. We are a dying breed. My family's good name is now besmirched because of you. So, yes Kouga, I do have every right to ask your reasoning and I warn you, your rationale had best be more than a fit of pique since you could not get a leg over." Sesshoumaru drawled, as he made to rise.

"Chess or Pool?" he said gracefully rising to rack the balls, not waiting for an answer, while Kouga returned to the bar to decant a generous amount of Cointreau into his snifter. Taishou could be quite parsimonious at times.

Kouga envied Sesshoumaru's composure, regardless of circumstance. It was an irritant from they were pups. Nothing fazed him, ever. Then again, everything came easily to him, or so Kouga thought. Where the former Wolf Prince preened and feigned assurance, it was an inherent part of Sesshomaru's character and one of the reasons he tried to maintain the ancient family relation. He wished this right of being could be passed by osmosis. It never did and never would. They were a breed apart.

"Pool," he said resigned, and went to retrieve his usual cue from the wall.

Relieving himself of his dinner jacket, Kouga carelessly threw it over the back of the leather armchair. He then made a clean open, calling "Solids," banking two effortlessly, before rising again to study the table under the ambient light above, chalking his cue meditatively, glad of the silence.

Sesshoumaru continued studying the lay of the balls on the table. Kouga missed the next shot, giving him a beautiful set up.

"Why?" inquired the former Western Lord as he took a rather difficult shot and succeeded in sinking a stripe.

Kouga leaned against the bar and looked at him quizzically. "Why what, exactly?"

_**Thwaaak!**_

Without looking at the table Sesshoumaru made one clean shot and, two stripes seemingly effortlessly, separated around the eight ball and fell into opposing pockets.

"We give donations to far less worthy causes every day. What has she done to infuriate you so? I smell petty vengeance, Kouga. It does not sit well with this Sesshoumaru. Surely, it is not because she did not wish to rekindle your relationship?" inquired the billionaire, again. He would, of course, keep his word. Still, he could not help but be curious as to why Kouga would have gone to such lengths to penalize anyone. It did not say much about his character or maturity level. One more reason to keep him at arms length; he had learned nothing over time.

"Fine, okay, I want her back. She is a fine piece of ass and a proud woman and until she realizes I am her only option for success, she is going to have to suffer." Kouga spat maliciously, tired of the inquisition.

"Hn" said Sesshoumaru stalking the table while chalking his cue. _As he suspected_.

A soft, derisive chuckle came from the hallway, as a tall male, his face in shadow, leaned in the door's frame.

"That hard up are you? Thought you were the original lone wolf when it came to the women and you let one little bitch get your dick that out of sorts?"

All that was visible in the ambient light, were well-defined forearms folded across a broad chest, long, jean's clad legs, and wet cowboy boots, the remaining melt of snow still evident on their metallic tips.

Kouga turned to face his detractor. "Mongrel."

The male in question eased himself off the doorframe, and sauntered into the room, heading for a bar stool, bringing his hands to his mouth and blowing in them, lazily. He glanced at the play of the balls on the table, before responding to the Ookami's insult.

"Dickless Wonder," murmured Inuyasha, placing one hand over the bar and reaching for a beer in the hidden fridge, before cracking it open with a claw instead of the tab, "Can't say it's a pleasure to see you either, Shit for Brains."

The younger male, who bore a striking resemblance to his elder sibling, just a little more rough around the edges, watched as his elder brother weighed the merits of his next shot. "You're not gonna make it Sessh, the cue is not angled…"

A sharp crack and three balls followed, as ordered into the side pocket. Sesshoumaru righted himself, bland, resigned expression in place.

"Inuyasha, you are home. To what do we owe this most inauspicious visit?" remarked the elder Taishou male dryly, a smirk playing about his lips, as he watched Kouga's increasing discomfort. Sesshoumaru had already won, but he would play it out. If for no other reason, to enjoy the wolf's abject humiliation, Kouga did not handle losing well.

Stepping into the light, Inuyasha removed his wet jacket and leaned against the bar. "Just needed a break and I guess you probably missed me, so I decided to pay a visit," he said looking at his hands, wiping the sweat from the can.

Sesshoumaru stood straight, watching his brother with a blank expression while chalking his cue, perhaps more than was necessary, the chalk suddenly crumbling between his fingers.

"Who is she, and is she pregnant and if so, who do I make the check out to?" Sesshoumaru intoned tiredly, before intentionally missing the next shot.

"Kouga, if you would not mind, I need to speak with Inuyasha privately for a moment. Please make yourself comfortable in the living room," he said with a deferential bow. It actually wasn't a request, but formalities had to be observed.

Kouga snickered. "Not at all, Sesshoumaru. Feeling a bit peckish, I know you have given the staff the night off for their party in town, so I am not above helping myself to your larder."

"Please … help yourself…" and then as though an after thought, "you always do." The door closed just missing Kouga's face. Damn his speed, thought Sesshoumaru.

"Freeloading little…" groused the hanyou.

"Inuyasha, enough," hissed Sesshoumaru sharply, practically slamming the cue in its holder, rattling the others, before turning to face his baby brother.

"I swear Sessh, on father's tomb, I haven't knocked up anyone! Okay, I just ran into a bit of heat and I need a place to crash for a while. How the hell should I know it was illegal to…"

"Do I even want to know what you are talking about? Is this one of your current, little social pets? Learn to pick your battles Inuyasha! We no longer live in the Feudal Era. Your devil-may-care attitude will draw unnecessary attention. "

Inuyasha smirked. "No, this was legit, Sessh. I won't need a lawyer or nothing. I did kind of mess up a guy though and he is looking for me, name of Houjo. So, I figured I would come to the country house and lay low for a bit. It's Christmas anyway and speaking of that, this fucking house needs some cheer, so be glad I'm home. You haven't even bothered to…"

"ENOUGH!" barked Sesshoumaru. He wasn't in the mood for a lecture, on the holidays and why he chose not to observe them.

_ksk_

"Oh Gerdie, why now hon? I mean, I got you the new tires, now you have a tummy ache, in the middle of nowhere?" she chastised the car, then thought better of it.

"Well, it could be worse I guess. At least you got me here old girl, thanks for that," she said passing a gloved hand over the dashboard lovingly. "Help is coming hon."

The snow was deeper than she had anticipated this far out of the city, she found as she stepped out into the wind, and about a foot of snow.

"Fuck !" she screamed, as her one good pair of dark Italian pumps sunk deep into the snow up to her calves. The path that had been plowed did not exactly extend beyond the span of the open door. Closing the door carefully, Kagome pulled her long black coat about her tightly and began the trek to the main gates, trying desperately to ignore the cold around her legs.

_ksk_

For whatever reason, Kouga felt the need to take a nice bracing walk in the snow covered outer front garden before having a nice nosh in the kitchen. He was the first to see the lights off in the distance of a small orange VW Beetle.

"She wouldn't dare!" he exclaimed in disbelief. How in hell was he going to explain to Sesshoumaru that she, of all people, was heading to his house, probably with murder in her eyes. Parts of him drew up, and shriveled, and not because of the cold. Kagome could be a raving bitch when crossed.

The lithe female noticed a lone, dark figure in the dimming light with relief and started to smile, then stopped. The movement looked familiar, but she remained unsure. Pulling her phone from her pocket, she dialed, and noticed the figure stopped and reached into his pocket. She smiled menacingly and closed her phone. Kagome dialed Mister Taishou's private line, once more, in hopes of explaining why she phoned him in the first place earlier and hung up on him rather rudely. It all might work out after all, she thought. That is after she gave Kouga a sound verbal thrashing.

_ksk_

Kouga came running into the house, slamming the front door, then pushed open the door of the study coming to a screeching halt. He looked crazed and positively terrified, practically hyperventilating.

"Whatever you do Sesshoumaru, please don't answer that phone. She is here, at your gates for Christ's sake! I never thought she would do this. I mean I gave her your number because that is part of the agreement when you signed on, I just didn't think…"

Before he could finish the sentence, the phone rang again and before Sesshoumaru could reach for it, Kouga lunged, hurriedly picked up the receiver and slammed it down, rattling the glasses over the bar.

Sesshoumaru quirked a brow in mild amusement, and went to one of the windows of his study, raising the curtain with an evil grin on his face. "Kouga, there is a rather small being, undoubtedly female, attempting to scale the fence." He said informatively, turning to the now petrified wolf demon, whose hands shook as he poured more of the fragrant, amber liquid.

"She's what?! Oh god! What am I going to do? Kagome doesn't do rejection well, Sesshoumaru, perhaps we should all go. The cars are out back." Kouga said as he looked about for possible hiding places, just in case.

Turning slightly from the window to face the invertebrate who still managed to find time to quaff some more of his brandy, the former Western Lord of Japan smiled maliciously showing a fair amount of fangs. "Kouga, if I were you, and thankfully I am not, I would tuck my sorry, moth eaten tail between my legs and head for the hills. You're fond of running…" Sesshoumaru stopped mid sentence.

Three sets of sensitive ears heard a tearing sound, closely followed by a resounding thump, and the aggravated scream of an enraged female. Inuyasha pushed in beside Sesshoumaru to see what had occurred since his brother was not being very forthcoming in the play by play.

"Holy shit! You don't think she hurt herself, do you?" said Inuyasha with just a hint of worry, as he reached for his jacket and headed for the door. She had landed face first in the snow bank, and seemed a bit stunned, if only temporarily. The words that came out of her mouth next caused all three males to freeze in their tracks. Inuyasha blushed and adjusted himself instinctively, as Sesshoumaru raised both brows and blinked, and Kouga whimpered.

"Inuyasha, fetch her, before she does herself an actual injury. Human females are so tiresome. I don't know what you see in them."

He need not have bothered, the ever, chivalrous he-slut, was gone in a flash. This irked Sesshoumaru somewhat, though he could not say why, as he returned his gaze to the frosted window and observed the little, dark head raising. Sesshoumaru watched with rapt attention as she searched for something rather strenuously in the snow bank on her hands and knees. One shoe was missing.

Closing the curtain once more, Sesshoumaru turned to Kouga. "Why are you still here, Wolf? I believe the female in question intends to hoist you on your own petard, should the opportunity present itself. So, leave whilst you still have limbs to carry you and the possibility of progeny in your immediate future. I tire of your presence and your duplicity for the night. The Higurashi woman promises to be much more entertaining, and far less likely to empty my cellar of its contents."

Kouga blanched, his eyes not focusing as well as they did, upon entering the study. "I need to sit. Just get rid of her please, Sesshoumaru." the wolf said, slouching in the first available leather chair and closing his eyes.

Walking casually over to the Wolf's dinner jacket, he raised it on one claw. "Good night, Kouga. I will see you in the morning." Sesshoumaru countered, glaring at him through his spectacles.

The former Prince of Eastern Wolves stared at his long time _friend_ in disbelief. Hiding in plain sight amongst these ningen had severely changed this once fearsome lord. There was a time he would have eaten her for breakfast, figuratively speaking, just for trespassing on his lands. How the mighty have fallen, he thought in disgust.

"Why do you wear those damn things? Nothing is wrong with your eyes."

"I like them," Sesshoumaru stated simply, adjusting his braid, an affectation Kouga hated.

"You're not well. Just like that affected Moko-moko shit you use to wear over one shoulder. You do realize how queer that looked, right?"

Wrong choice of words…under the circumstances.

_ksk_

"Damn it!" she said sitting in the snowdrift on the verge of tears. The heel was broken, so much for making a businesslike impression, never mind the scaling of his formidable fence. Looking up she growled at the spike that had a thin strip of black, as a reminder of its recent victory. The crunch of rapid footsteps caught Kagome's attention. A tall, decidedly male figure approached.

"You okay, miss?" said a deep, male voice in concern. The air she breathed out obscured her view of the face before her. His hair was silvery white, like the snow, and went to mid back. His eyes partially hidden by bangs and an oddly fitted cap, that seemed to have little white ears sticking out of it. She smiled at the face that now looked into hers in a worried fashion. He was unclear as to why she was smiling up at him.

Unable to stop herself, she reached up to touch the seemingly soft white and pink ears. They looked almost real. A low pleasurable purr came from his throat involuntarily.

He gently removed her hand, and lifted her to a standing position. "You want to come back to the house and get warmed up?" the male offered solicitously as Kagome's eyes grew several sizes.

Pointing up to his ears, she stammered. "Are - are those _real_?"

"Ahhh, you can see them huh…ooookay…yeah. Let's get you inside."

She nodded, her eyes still fixed on one, soft, white ear, as he pulled her gently forward and up, as one, naked, frozen foot, sank into the snow, bringing her abruptly back to reality.

"Okay then, I guess I will carry you to the house. We can talk better in there. You can see my ears…eh? Hmmm. Sesshoumaru isn't going to like that…" the hanyou responded in a muffled tone.

Stooping in front of her, she climbed onto his back, having to hoist her skirt a little more than was decent. Kagome was thankful he could not see her blush and equally for the length of her coat. Still, he was nice, and warm by comparison and seemed rather kind, which put her oddly at ease. _But those ears… Hn_.

"Comfy?" he asked amiably, as he firmly gripped her thighs and then they were off. There had to be at least three quarters of a mile's distance covered in as near as she could figure, possibly twenty seconds…if that much, before she was placed firmly on a cold wooden step, under the awning.

One shoe on and the other still in her hand, a bemused expression on her face, the front door opened before she could organize herself. The sudden inviting amber light obscured the tall, fair male that stood in the entranceway.

"Ms. Higurashi, I presume?" said a deep baritone, thoroughly unimpressed by her appearance.

Kagome felt decidedly ill at ease, as the one who had carried her, pushed her gently forward towards the silhouette in the doorway. She hurriedly wiped her hand on her wet coat to shake, then she saw him. So caught off guard was she, Kagome nearly missed the skulking figure behind the towering male in the door. Unfortunately for Kouga, she recognized the set of those sloping shoulders anywhere and that ponytail. She saw red, and pushed past the male in question, throwing her coat behind her in hot pursuit of the wolf in human form straight into the study, her Enzo firmly held like the lethal weapon she intended it to be.

"Get back here, you vermin; what are you doing here? Haven't you done enough to ruin things for the children, simply because I refuse to sleep with you EVER again! How could you be such a bastard? I thought you understood. You are lower than …than…" said as she hit him over the head once more with the broken heel ineffectively, as he managed to dodge the full impact by putting up his hands.

"Kagome stop it! You are making a fool of yourself!" screeched the male, as the female straddling him flailed at his head with deathly intent.

Inuyasha laughed, "Not from where I'm sitting, she seems to be doing just fine, don't you think Sessh?"

It occurred to Kagome then, as she sat on Kouga's chest, one shoe on, the other on its way to connect with his head after many unsuccessful tries, that a goodly portion of her was exposed in her current position astride the mangy cretin.

Sesshoumaru was fascinated, as he retrieved the damp wool coat from his prized aubusson rug, and watched the slim, yet curvy female atop his _friend_ of many, many centuries, getting the crap beaten out of him. She appeared to be putting the damaged shoe to rather good use at the moment, he thought. Her legs were the other drawing card to the current spectacle. Long, and from all appearances well muscled and beautifully proportioned, yet decidedly feminine. Particularly when she used them to squeeze the crap out of Kouga's sides to keep him in place as she pummeled him. The muscles actually rippled under smooth, flawless skin that had seen some amount of sun recently. Just for a moment, he imagined them wound around him equally as tightly, in a more intimate setting. He still hadn't gotten a good look at her face yet, just the strong set of her little shoulders and all that flowing, though quite damp, black hair as she continued to throttle Kouga without mercy; her shoe now abandoned as she grasped his throat with long delicate fingers, squeezing for dear life. Kagome neglected to notice, the bruising already there, indicating other fingers, larger and stronger than her own, had been pursuing the same course of action recently.

"Sesshoumaru, don't just stand there! Do something!" gagged Kouga in fear, covering his face, as he finally managed to remove her hands from about his throat and flip her onto her back. Finally, without help, he sat on her holding her arms over her head with one hand, and glared at her with a mischievous grin. "You know you want me, Kagome. Why fight it? You'll always be my woman."

"Get off me you viperous, little shit!" spat Kagome, thrashing her legs in a somewhat undignified manner, ever thankful she wasn't wearing thongs and that the room was somewhat dark, hiding her current predicament of being in effect half dressed from potential prying, male eyes.

The smile of victory on Kouga's face was short lived, as he found himself, abruptly lifted off Kagome, by a rather irritated, growling Inuyasha, while a strong, masculine hand was held out to her.

She took the hand and was brought up to a rather firm, sweater covered chest, before looking up into… _gasp_…bespectacled, deep set, almond shaped eyes of the richest honey gold she had ever seen. A girl could drown in those willingly, she thought, gulping audibly.

Despite the no-nonsense set of his refined, patrician features, his eyes appeared amused by the proceedings. The eyes of the male in question traversed the landscape of her face in detail, stopping at her lips momentarily with marked interest, then returning his gaze to her own eyes and one quirked elegantly shaped dark brow, looking back at him in challenge.

Without looking over his shoulder at the general scuffling and indignant yelps behind, and the crash of a brandy snifter behind the counter, Sesshoumaru did not let go of the cool, little hand.

"See him to his car. His presence is no longer required for the evening, Inuyasha."

"No worries, bro. You might want to dry your new ward off there, Sesshoumaru, before she catches her death."

The elder Taishou's head whipped around at the reference, and a long silver braid nearly took one of Kagome's eyes out of its socket with its whip like movement. She yanked her hand away, to attend to the abused organ.

"Ouch, watch that thing!" said Kagome rubbing her eye. Now that the rather handsome young man was out of the room, with that despicable wolf in sheep's clothing, she suddenly felt rather self-conscious. Standing in front of this fine, well accoutered, specimen of masculinity, she could well imagine what she looked like to him. She knew perfectly well she very closely resembled a drowned rat. Correction, a drowned rat sans shoe and very little left in the way of a skirt (we wont even mention the state of the stockings). She smoothed what little of it there was down her legs. This unintentionally drew attention to her long, sensual limbs, and the one still clad foot. Oh yes, this was a fine start.

With a slight inclination of his head, Sesshoumaru apologized. "I am quite sorry, you have sustained such hardship in the process of getting here Ms. Higurashi. It is Miss, yes? Did we have an appointment that I neglected to remember?" inquired the billionaire politely. He was well aware there was no such appointment, but one needed to be tactful always, especially when dealing with rather attractive females who were fond of scrapping at the drop of a hat.

Kagome gave him a sheepish half smile. "Mister Taishou, a pleasure to meet you in person. I am so sorry for the intrusion." She held out a hand to shake, again. How was she going to explain why she was trespassing on his private property and not seem like the mad woman of Shiloh? He took her hand firmly, his grip warm, to her cool. Slowly she extricated her hand from his, as her pulse rate increased markedly and she suddenly felt light headed. She needed to put a little distance between their bodies.

As if recognizing the age old effect he had on the female kind, and taking it in his stride, Mister Taishou walked to the door, one arm crooked, waiting for her to follow. Kagome narrowed her eyes. Yes, this one was use to people following orders, unquestioningly. Then again, when you looked like _that_…who could argue? Woof.

"Up the stairs and the second door to your left, you will find all items necessary including a sizable bathrobe behind the door. Make use of it, while your things dry. Leave the wet items of clothing on the counter; they will be attended to shortly. Then, we shall discuss the reason for your rather impromptu visit, to my private domain," he said in a clipped manner, looking sideways at her. His gaze was met with another quirked brow, and a diffidently raised chin, in an acknowledgment of the unspoken.

Kagome was normally never one to be speechless for any length of time. She took his arm and walked with him back into the main hall, and followed the motion of his hand indicating the stairs and took them rapidly. He stood at the bottom of them, observing her progress.

"Yes, her legs are remarkable, Inuyasha. Haven't you something else to do?" intoned Sesshoumaru, still looking up at the space where she had been, as the bathroom door clicked closed.

"The rest isn't bad either, did you see that ass? Damn, I wouldn't mind taking her for a nice long ride."

Sesshoumaru turned and gave his younger brother a look, almost feral, as long fangs appeared in place of human incisors, and usually warm amber became cool citrine, rimmed with hints of red. Inuyasha had not seen that expression for centuries. It was a very good sign, the old boy wasn't completely dead from the waist down and was, whether he realized it or not, staking his claim.

Inuyasha held up his hands in feigned surrender. "No worries, all yours, Big Dog. When is the last time you got laid anyway? She obviously shows good taste in tossing that ass on his ear and you could do worse. She's a knock out in more ways than one."

Inuyasha backed off chuckling towards the kitchen, as his brother made a threatening step towards him. "I'm starving and you would do well to listen to me and let those puppies out for air on occasion. If not her, someone else, maybe Kagura? She's still itching to get back into your pants. I sense an interest in the curvy number about to shed her clothing though. Maybe you should help her with the robe, you old dog. You both have my blessings. She likes you. I can smell it."

A preemptive growl ended the line of conversation. "You do well enough for the both of us, little brother, I have no time for such trivialities, and I have _never_ required your blessings when seeking a rutting partner, you impertinent little whelp."

Ignoring his brother's reproach, the younger Taishou suddenly stopped mid stride, having remembered. "Something weird happened outside I think you should know."

Sesshoumaru stared at him expectantly. Inuyasha always did have a flare for the dramatic, a failing. "Yeeeeeeees…?" he said impatiently, bland expression in place. The former Ruler of the Western Lands already knew he wasn't going to like this.

"She touched my ears." Inuyasha said but did not get the anticipated response.

The young hanyou rolled his eyes. "Sesshoumaru, she saw my ears as _they are_. Not as the spell, makes THEM _seem_."

"Hn... Interesting, you might need to speak with Miroku. Her aura is somewhat atypical of a ningen female. Make yourself useful. Perhaps warm cocoa or chocolate and those cookies you are fond of inhaling at regular intervals. I brought some up from the city."

_ksk_

"He calls this a bathroom?"

Kagome looked around her at the sunken bath and adjoining shower, and enough closet space to fit her entire bedroom's contents with room to spare.

Looking at herself in the mirror, she was horrified, her mascara was running, her lipstick was at sixes and sevens and well, the less said about the state of her hair the better, and she had lost one of her earrings, kami only knows where. Hurriedly, she washed her face with the delicately scented soap she found, and fingered her hair into a bun, pinning it as best she could.

"Okay, so now at least I look like a clean, drowned rat." She chuckled softly, sticking her tongue out at herself.

"It doesn't matter Kagome, you came here for a good reason. He seems approachable in a stiff, rather constipated, way. Maybe all wasn't lost."

Looking behind the closed door, she found a something entirely in contrast to the white appointed room, a brilliant, cherry red robe of the softest material. Passing her fingers over the material, she noted the insignia with a quirked brow. Sort of a lion rampant, rather baronial, she thought. She was not to know, the image embossed in gold thread was that of a dog demon fully transformed. Kagome noted with amusement, the color matched her own sweater, before changing out of her wet things and folding them neatly, including her underwear, which on second thought, she pocketed. There was no way she was leaving her bra and panties on the counter, for some unsuspecting servant to take away, or even worse, Mister Tall Perfect and Sexy, who probably ironed his boxers. A woman does have her pride, and further more, this pair of panties had a hole (courtesy his damn fence). Maybe someone could show her where the dryer was and she could dry out what was left of her clothing herself; far simpler, far less personal.

Returning to the mirror, she snickered. "Oh yeah, this is the outfit to negotiate big deals with, Higurashi." She looked like a little girl playing dress up. Taking a deep breath, she picked up her other wet things and tossed her hose in the paper bin. They were a lost cause.

_ksk_

A delicious smell of chocolate greeted Kagome as she descended the winding stairs on bare feet, back to the foyer. She noticed three things. One, her coat, which had not faired well in the ensuing debacle, neatly hung on a brass peg; two her purse lying innocently on the key table; Someone had obviously retrieved it from the snow and three, rather large, disheveled, yellow rucksacks, that she instinctively knew belonged to the man with the unusual, yet rather charming ears.

A set of large, gilded eyes looked up at her with a smile. "Feel better?" her rescuer said in an attempt at gruff casualness. The steaming mugs on the tray numbered two and a dish overflowed with warm oatmeal and raisin cookies.

"Isn't he having any?" she inquired with shy smile. Yes, she liked him, she knew not why, but she knew, in him, she had a friend regardless.

"Neither cocoa nor chocolate agrees with me, Miss Higurashi," answered a deep, sensual baritone.

He appeared to be fond of standing in shadow she realized. Hmmm, definitely one who likes to maintain his mystery she thought, as she descended the stairs. Something struck her as peculiar about the _**cottage**_, since he insisted on calling it that. The damn thing had at least twenty empty rooms from what she could tell on the second floor alone. Such a waste.

"Are you lactose intolerant, Mister Taishou?" inquired Kagome innocently, then realizing how personal the question was, she smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, I can't help myself. None of my business I am sure. Can, someone point me in the direction of your laundry room? I will just pop my things in the dryer." Kagome said offering an apologetic smile while raising her hand with the sodden items.

Sesshoumaru stepped out of the darkness, hand extended. "Give them to me. They will be dried. As my fence gave offence, perhaps, we can come to an understanding about your garments, but in the meantime, please, get warm in the study, while I attend to your things." Taking them gently from her hand, his thumb brushed her wrist casually. Kagome's heart skipped a beat and she withdrew her hand as though burned.

Inuyasha chuckled, beckoning her with his head towards the study with a knowing smile. Sesshoumaru definitely liked this one, regardless of his feigned indifference. Since when did his Lordship become anyone's personal handmaid? Probably wanted to catch a sniff of her in private to seal the deal, the hanyou smirked. She did have a rather nice scent to her.

Kagome followed Mister Taishou's back as he walked through the doors that apparently lead to the kitchen with parted lips. She had meant to insist that she do it herself, but as before, she just stood there, mesmerized. Where he had touched her felt inordinately warm, it was most disconcerting.

A silver head popped back through the door. "There appear to be some missing items Miss Higurashi, of a more delicate nature. No point standing on ceremony." He said opening his palm and twiddling his fingers impatiently.

Now this was the tricky bit, Inuyasha thought. This would tell him, all he really needed to know. The female in question was now the color of a pomegranate, fully ripened, and of course, his brother's face was, as always, stoic and forever handsomely bland; yet, his eyes held something akin to amusement. He was testing her, the hanyou realized.

How could fingers, simple, long, tapered digits be so mesmerizing, she thought as she walked down the remaining stair towards him? Kagome placed her delicates in his hand without flinching or a second thought, simply because he ordered her to.

Inuyasha cleared his throat, and she followed him into the study.

This time, Kagome had the opportunity to fully appreciate her elegant, if not rather masculine surroundings. A series of comfy, maroon leather lounges banked the study's walls, strategically placed to accommodate floor to ceiling shelves of leather bound tomes. At the center of the room, stood a drool worthy pool table, of solid birch construction, leather pockets, mother of pearl double diamond sights, with a hand rubbed clear lacquer finish, and the most exquisite hand carved legs.

Kagome passed her fingertips over the worsted wool felt, and sighed in appreciation, as she walked around it, oblivious to Mister Taishou who now stood in the doorway in shadow.

"Now _this_ is a pool table. Do you play…Mister…sorry, I didn't catch my hero's name." Kagome murmured apologetically looking up into amused warm, amber eyes, and a mug being thrust in her general direction. She took it with a smile.

"Inuyasha… just, Inuyasha. The one being the wall flower is Sesshoumaru," he said slouching into one of the couches and pointing to the armchair by the fire. "You must still be cold. How're your feet?" he inquired softly, eyeing her naked toes with no small amount of amusement. They were cute. She twiddled them and snickered, shyly.

"So far so good, I do apologize for bursting in on you." The sudden movement in the doorway caught her eye, as her eyes followed the tall figure behind the bar in fascination. The younger one was charming, but he…well, he was just…

"Do sit, Miss Higurashi. Your things are being washed and dried, so you have more than sufficient time to tell us why you are here, other than to terrorize a fellow guest, deservedly or otherwise," murmured the elegant male behind the bar. He was occupying himself with a lime, which he was, very precisely, slicing for his tonic water. The way he handled the knife, made Kagome suddenly uncomfortable. He held it, as though it was a natural extension of his arm.

Inuyasha snickered, and Kagome tightened her, correction, _his_ gown, then turned away from Sesshoumaru's intense, golden gaze in an effort to hide her blush. She felt unaccountably stupid and unrefined in Sesshoumaru's presence; like a fishwife actually, remembering the last time she was in the room. In fact, the very spot where she stood was still damp.

As a temporary means of emotional escape, Kagome studied the fireplace's mantle, or more accurately, the two swords mounted above it. The ancient katanas crossed at midpoints, and directly below them, a silkscreen depiction of a fluffy, white animal similar to a dog. She tentatively touched the insignia on his robe. It was the same.

"Sit, Miss Higurashi," was the barely audible growled words that reached her.

His tone sent warning shivers through Kagome and she turned abruptly narrowing her eyes, at the command. It most definitely was just that, however quiet, however civil. It was _not_ a request. It was a veiled threat, in fact. Her movement towards the mantle had unsettled him in some way. Ignoring him, she sat on the edge of the chair, sticking her feet out, and sighed, happy for the deep plush warmth beneath her feet. The fire felt warm as the wood merrily popped and crackled, staving off the sudden chill to her limbs and the need to fight back. Kagome did not do well with being ordered about, but as her Grandfather had taught her many years before, 'One must kiss before one can kick, often times.' There were bigger issues at stake other than her ego.

Inuyasha felt the rise in tension in the room. Sesshoumaru always liked to keep everyone on edge, especially this interesting creature who kept furtively looking at his ears over her cup curiously, but never commenting. Interesting, perhaps she was afraid of hurting his feelings, another good sign. He knew he liked her then. She was trying to be accepting. He knew not why, he knew not how, but he knew in her, he had found a friend, and by the looks of things, a proper mate for his brother, who seriously needed to get some and soon.

"Miss Higurashi…"

Glad for the break in the sudden chill, Kagome smiled affably at her new friend with the genetic disorder. What was with her anyway, she thought, when it came to underdogs in this life? She always managed to find them. Surely, it could not have been easy, however handsome he was, to go through life with those cute little puppy ears. As soon as it was feasible, she had to ask him about them.

"Call me Kagome, please, I prefer it Inuyasha," she offered, pointedly looking at his elder sibling, who seemed none too impressed with her casualness, or her effort at camaraderie. He simply sat, and watched, and sipped. Mister Taishou was going to be a hard nut, she realized. She was still going to give it the good, old college try, after she finished her delicious, hot chocolate.

They all sat in a seeming peaceable silence, each with their own thoughts and private agendas.

Getting up, replacing the now empty cup on the tray, her gaze returned to the table. Her fingers itched to hold a cue and try it out. She hadn't played in years.

"Thank you, that was delicious, Inuyasha. I feel much better now. "So, do you play?" she said with a challenging, coquettish smile.

Easing himself off the lounge, he rolled up his sleeves, and returned her smile with a roguish grin, full of teeth. Sesshoumaru had not moved, preferring, as became obvious to Kagome, to observe unfettered by being overly involved.

Looking at his brother, Inuyasha smirked, "Yeah, but you'll find he's better at it. If you're finished, I'll just clear up, and get settled in for the night. I'm kinda bushed and you two have things to discuss. Try the cookies make sure to leave him one, though. He'll never admit it, but it is one of his two vices, in this time…I mean."

For the first time Kagome noted, Inuyasha seemed uncomfortable in his own skin.

"Inuyasha…" the elder Taishou said warningly, "They should be ready for the dryer now, if you don't mind and do check on AAA. That thing cannot be left where it is," he purred maliciously, giving Kagome a sidelong glare. Already his brother was putting forth his usual moves to Sesshoumaru's sudden annoyance. The comment had been meant to irritate the little female and _irritate_ it did.

Both brothers exchanged quick, secretive glances. The younger of the two, shook his head and retreated with the tray, a soft growl escaping Inuyasha just as he passed Sesshoumaru, who did the same in turn, before standing and heading for the wall of cues.

"Do I look like Jaken to you, Sesshoumaru?" groused the hanyou, before giving Kagome one last smile. "See ya, Kagome, nice meeting you. I have to go be a retainer now."

"At times and in the right light, especially when inebriated, yes you do, Inuyasha. Stripes or Solids, Miss Higurashi?" came the polite, pompous inquiry.

Kagome released the breath she had been holding, unbeknownst to her. She felt up to the challenge, especially, if her new idea worked. If possible, she intended to clean his clock.

"Your home, your choice, Mister Taishou, and for future reference… that _thing's_ name is Gertrude and she is a fine, little lady worthy of respect and older than you. Thank you for calling. I did try earlier and I am sorry I am blocking the path to your home," Kagome responded, in a clipped polite manner. It had not occurred to her until then, to call Sango. She must be worried. Retrieving her cell from her pocket, she speed dialed, walking casually towards the study door.

"This I doubt, Miss Higurashi," Sesshoumaru said, the corners of his lips quirked in a wry smile. "Her age, I mean."

"Excuse me a moment, Mister Taishou. Rack the balls will you," she said, and heard a growl of annoyance behind her. Kagome chuckled. Note to self, doesn't enjoy being ordered about by an underling.

"Hi, yes, yes, I am fine. At the Taishou cottage, and guess who I happened to ran across in all his spineless glory?" a long silence, then a chuckle. "Let's not get into that now. Our Gerdie gave up the ghost again, hopefully, she can be fixed. So don't wait up. I'll be home shortly. Give or take an hour maybe?" she said looking around for confirmation. Sesshoumaru stood in the doorway giving her a bland stare.

"Hold on a minute." His expression did not bode well. "Yes, Mister Taishou?"

"Your colleague should expect you in the morning. Have you bothered to look outside, Miss Higurashi? You cannot possibly leave tonight. I will show you to a guest room, post our conversation. Do be quick. I haven't all night."

"What?! I can't stay here….I have nothing to …" Kagome retorted shrilly, before going to the leaded half crescent of the front door, and on tippy toes looking through, then resting her head on the wooden door.

"Ooooh noooooooo, he's right, Sango. There has to be at least three feet of snow out there. Poor little Gerdie…What? Yes, I'm fine." She looked around at her host, he still had that opaque stare like a dead fish.

"I'll see you first thing, or as soon as I can get out of here. Night hon. Read Shippou chapter four of the _Hundred Acre Wood_. Make sure to do all the voices. Remember, piglet has a high-pitched voice and is kind of jittery, Rabbit is rather pompous and constipated, a lot like…never mind. Of course, you can do it. Oh, before I forget. Guess you'll have to get the tree from Mister Cerillo, take the children with you. I paid for it already. Don't let him cheat you, either. The bill is in the top drawer. Don't take the first tree he hands you. Trust me, I know him. Make sure to tell him, I will bring it back if it isn't a nice one."

Then another, interminable pause, as Sango babbled, the dead fish noted.

"Ooooooh… Miroku is there is he?" Kagome said in a suggestive tone. "Perfect, he can help you with the voices. I don't know what it is about him, but he has his own kind of magic. They just love him. He tells the best stories about the Feudal Era, almost as though he was there once. Oh and remember to make sure Hakudoshi brushes his teeth, watch him if necessary. He is a cunning little devil. His candy addiction is going to cost his adoptive parents a fortune one day. Make sure that Kan'na gets a hug. I know she can be standoffish at times, but ignore that and tuck her in anyway. She tries to be older than she appears. What else…hmmm, thank Kaede for me and tell her, I will pay her tomorrow. I hadn't written the check before I left…that's it I guess. Have a wonderful evening, and of course, my best to the sexy, ex-priest."

Kagome chuckled, as the phone was, unceremoniously, hung up in her ear. She could imagine Sango's blush and indignant mutterings.

The kitchen door opened, and cool air came in with Inuyasha, whose face was not quite as friendly as before. He had overheard her mention of Miroku. Though not unpleasant, his gaze was questioning and suspicious.

"Miroku?"

"Yes, my friend's on again, off again boyfriend. Kind of complicated, but those two are never boring," Kagome smirked, trying to lighten the atmosphere. She noted Inuyasha seemed to relax instantly with her words.

Sesshoumaru stealthily crept from the door and racked the balls. How exactly, did she know Miroku? Curiouser and curiouser.

_ksk_

Kagome casually looked up at Inuyasha's ears with a sheepish smile. "So, ahh…your ears are rather interesting. They are very beautiful and eermmm…well, they're highly unusual," she added, hoping not to give offense.

Inuyasha waggled them at her playfully then winked. Kagome giggled, covering her mouth. In some ways, her very expression reminded him sadly of Rin.

"We can talk about them tomorrow," the hanyou responded, head motioned in the direction of the elegant silhouette standing in the study's doorframe. "Beat his pants off, and we can both gloat over your victory in the morning at breakfast, 'kay?"

Kagome favored the irreverent male with a sunny, mischievous smile and a conspiritorial wink. "I'll do my best. Night Inuyasha, it _really_ has been a pleasure meeting you." She bowed decorously, giving Sesshoumaru a sidelong glance, then sidled past the stoic one with her little chin raised ready for battle. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at the snickering, recalcitrant male, as Inuyasha continued to laugh softly while ascended the stairs with his rucksacks.

"You could do worse, you have done." Inuyasha reminded his brother and ducked, narrowly avoiding his claws. "Getting slower in your old age, aren't ya? Have a great night Sesshoumaru. Feed her even. I can hear her stomach growling from here."

Sniffing imperiously, the former demon lord huffed. "The ningen's dietary needs are no concern of mine and I will thank you in future to keep your opinions to yourself. She leaves in the morning." He said blandly, he too could hear her stomach growling. Humans were so tiresome and fragile.

_ksk_

Eyeing the wall of cues, some clearly customized, Kagome clasped her hands behind her back like a well-behaved child, just as Sesshoumaru re-entered.

"May I, Mister Taishou?" she said, returning her gaze to the cues. It was proving hard to maintain eye contact with the taciturn male, who spoke more with his eyes than any other man she had ever encountered. She felt like an undesirable specimen being scrutinized in a Petri dish. It didn't help just then as her stomach growled.

"Let us dispense with the formalities…Miss Higurashi. You may call me Sesshoumaru. I am Mister Taishou to my immediate staff and those who are gainfully employed in my various enterprises. _You_ are neither," he drawled, peering at her over his spectacles with a pinched, irritated expression. She was hungry, but her pride prevented her from requesting nourishment.

Kagome's eyes narrowed as she bit her lower lip, biting back the retort, she thought his response merited. He was passive/aggressive incarnate, and clearly a snob. Deciding to take the high road, she smiled at him, ignoring the hunger pangs. Perhaps one cookie, she had not eaten since breakfast, what with one appointment and another.

"Kagome, you may call me Kagome, Sesshoumaru," she purred somewhat icily, before returning her gaze to the cues, picking up a cookie and pocketing it for later, when she would eat it privately. She selected one, then another, weighing each across her palm, for its balance, expertly.

Sesshoumaru scrutinized the small figure in his robe, bundled about her, the waist tightly cinched, only little pink toes evident. Kouga was quite right, however common and demeaning his choice of words. Her attractiveness was not calculated, nor was she unaware of her feminine attributes, and yet, she wore them well. Equally, she was an astute judge of character and then there was that ineffable quality he could not yet give a name to; the very reason he had not thrown her out on her ear, regardless of the inclement weather. Yes, this Higurashi female bore watching, as she appeared to have great honor and pride. A rarity.

Looking equally quizzically at her host, Kagome smirked. "Shall I break, my lord?" Somehow, it seemed only fitting to call him that, as she selected a cue, appropriate to her height and with the right balance.

The subtle inclination of a silvery head was the only response he deigned to give.

Chalking his cue, Sesshoumaru continued to regard her. "I have not eaten, perhaps something light? Cook has never been remiss in his duties in providing for my needs. You may join me if you like."

Kagome swallowed audibly, "Only if you are of course, don't go to any trouble on my account," she murmured nonchalantly, as she eyed the single red strip for the left corner pocket. If she did the shot right, it might just make it.

_**Thhhhwwwwwwwak!**_

Balls hurtled hither and yon, seeking refuge from her precise shot, sinking the intended red. Kagome gracefully righted herself, which took effort, considering the height of the table in question. It seemed a bit taller than standard, or it might well simply have been her nerves and sudden lightheadedness. This game had always been her best, and she did not wish to look a fool.

A tapered set of masculine fingers handed her the chalk, then just as quickly headed towards the door, stopping only briefly in its frame.

"Miss Hig…Kagome, should we make this a bit more interesting?" he posed, his voice deep and deceptively silky.

Damn his voice was sexy. "Interesting how, exactly?" she said with feigned concentration on the lay of the balls in front of her, hands trembling.

Turning to face her, he folded his arms across his chest. "We both know your original reasons for being here. You intended to change my mind about my donation, yes?"

"If at all possible yes, Mister Tais…Sesshoumaru," she corrected in a quiet, carefully controlled tone, subconsciously tightening _his_ robe and narrowing her eyes, warm brown becoming cold and speculatively.

"I meant nothing untoward Higurashi Kagome. This Sesshoumaru would never stoop so low as to bed a female without her more than willing participation," he said through gritted teeth. It infuriated him she would imagine, he would bargain for her sexual favors, like Kouga. Yes, it had been awhile since he favored a female, but still, the very nerve of her, even daring to think it.

Deciding to ignore the renewed chill in the room, Kagome placed her cue down with nervous hands. "Your proposal…Sesshoumaru?" she said, her voice not quite sounding like her own. She decided to hear him out. His anger belied her original thought, she acknowledged in relief.

Icy citrine noted the subtle shift in her aura, she was certainly mercurial, typical of her kind and yet not, he could see the discomfort she felt, and hear the rise in her heart rate, and smell just a hint of arousal, which she was attempting to quell. He smirked, his own anger dissipating instantly, at her sudden demeanors shift, and quiet acquiescence. Yes, definitely mutable was Higurashi Kagome. Interesting.

"Simple, if the unlikely occurs and you should win, I will fund the new addition to your orphanage, regardless of Urufu Kouga's wishes. Is this acceptable Miss Higurashi?" he said, as a small red clad body screamed with joy and hurtled towards him at indecent speed.

Perhaps years of playing contact sports with male friends in her neighborhood had much to do with the sudden lack of inhibition on her part, but Kagome now found herself in Taishou Sesshoumaru's arms, thighs tightly wrapped around a rigid, surprised male while she beamed at him unabashedly.

"You are _sooooooooo_ not going to regret this, Mister Taishou! We can probably get the locals to help, so the proposed price could be lowered a bit, not sure what the final figure Kouga gave you was, but it probably…Oh never mind that, point me to the kitchen, I make the best scrambled eggs you have ever tasted, you do eat eggs right, not a vegetarian, vegan or something?" She looked him over analytically. "Maybe some bacon and toast… I'm starving. do you have marmalade? I haven't eaten since this morning… I think." Kagome babbled excitedly, as Sesshoumaru stared into deep, brown glowing pools of happiness and relief, in fascination. Adjusting his tenuous grip on her soft, inviting person, he carefully carried his little bundle through the kitchen, lowering her derriere to a stool and loosened her limbs from about his waist.

"You haven't won yet, Kagome. First, we will eat and in future, be so kind as to look before you leap onto males you do not know in a state of undress. My intentions might well have been dishonorable." He said in an avuncular tone, reaching for a skillet.

Kagome blinked, then blushed. "Oh, sorry, I was so worried, that you…WAIT ONE COTTON PICKING MINUTE!? I can beat you and further more, I tend to take people at their word, and anyway, you're not Kouga and I don't really see you that way. I'm not your type!" she said waving her hands dismissively. The sleeves loosened again as she pushed them up hurriedly past her elbows.

_ksk_

Inuyasha snickered quietly, sitting at the top of the stairs in the hall, listening to the conversation behind the closed kitchen door. "Oooh yeah, this is gonna be interesting, Sessh. Good luck, she's a handful. Cop a feel for me, will ya? Night bro, father'd be proud." Inuyasha said, as he turned and headed for his bedroom tiredly. He could do without his favored midnight snack of ramen. Things were getting interesting, no need to go in and interrupt the little tete-a-tete.

Sesshoumaru growled, having heard his sibling's comment and uncalled for innuendo. The female in question remained oblivious, busily drawing a new rendition of the plans on a paper towel, as he prepared a light supper.

So much for volunteering to help with the preparation, he thought. She was worrying her full, succulent, lower lip again, her little dark brows furrowed in concentration as she drew.

Unnerved somewhat by her excited, incessant prattling and her insistence on turning on the BOSE under the cupboard to give the room a more Christmas like feel, Sesshoumaru listened, occasionally glancing at her surreptitiously. She was captivating and yes, Inuyasha was quite right…a handful. The sooner he fed her and got her away from him by first light, the better. He did not appreciate or need complications.

The snow, had not let up, he noted looking through the window as he methodically poached eggs, the hollandaise having met with his discerning taste buds, and hers, as she licked it from his fingertip in approval, before returning to her plans; completely unaware of the effect, her little pink tongue had in awakening his nether regions. Yes, he needed some distance from this female.

_ksk_

"They'll be out tomorrow morning. Burn it to the ground! Yes, you heard me right, Houjo. I want to see nothing but cinders right down to that pathetic well house in the back. The mutt is home by the way, just thought you would like to know. I understand you had a little run in recently?" Kouga chuckled maliciously as he pocketed his phone, "Merry Christmas, Kagome," he said as he pressed the gas pedal of the Range Rover and sped away into the night.

End…Part I

EP


	2. Part II A

**REVIEW RESPONSES AT BASE THUS FAR…**

**DISCLAIMER - The ownership and general brilliance that is the original Feudal Fairy Tale remains the property of its honored and rightfully revered creator Rumiko Takahashi without whose brilliance, we would not have fodder.**

**Reviews are fuel.**

**EP**

**Edited By: Meara, fond of tea and Gertrude**

**Dedicated to all of you for all the joy you give me. Have a fantastic balance of your week, see you on the weekend.**

**

* * *

****Part IIA of IV – Merry Christmas, Mister Taishou**

"_**Cooooffeeeeeee!**_" sang a musical voice on the other side of the door.

Kagome cracked open bleary eyes, as she hurriedly propped herself up in the bed, pulling her sheets up to her neck, looking about the unfamiliar room.

"Waaaaakeeeey Waaaakkkeeeeey, Sleeping Beauty," said an effete voice pleasantly, as the door was opened a crack. A tray and a rather attractive male with dark hair peered in at her expectantly.

His disarming, friendly manner caused Kagome's white-knuckle grip of her sheets to slacken.

"I come bearing gifts. _Ooooooooh_, you are a gorgeous little thing aren't you? I do hope Sesshy behaved himself, while we were away? You have that deliciously rumpled, well loved look," said he of the near perfectly arched brows. Kagome had no doubt tweezers had much to do with their perfection, if not electrolysis. A woman knew these things.

He stopped to sniff the air with a lascivious grin that rivaled Miroku's; a grin that slowly turned to a darling little pout of disappointment as he sighed dramatically. Looking back at Kagome with sympathetic expression, he placed the delicious smelling tray on the bedside table, before sashaying to the drapes and opening them with a flourish before turning back to her, arms akimbo, striking a pose, one hip thrust forward.

"Hmmmm, oh well… My name is Jakotsu and I am the chief cook and bottle washer in the Taishou households. When at the country estate I do light cooking here and there, and oversee his household staff. As he can be rather boringly Draconian in his tastes and discipline, I am glad I finally have someone interesting to cook for this morning, other than the Delicious One with the lickable ears and appalling culinary tastes. I must admit, I did have a perverse fascination to see what Sesshy…I mean Mister Taishou had hidden in this room."

Kagome reached for and curled her fingers around the comforting warmth of the porcelain mug of coffee, pre-poured from the carafe for her convenience. She peered over the rim at the rather strikingly gorgeous male, who could easily pass for a stunning woman, but for his exceedingly lean hips. She had not managed to get a word in edgewise thus far. Two more sips gave her sufficient courage and strength to find those two little words, which up until now, escaped her sleep-fogged mind.

"Good Morning" she mumbled groggily and yawned.

Finally, she had encountered another person with verbal diarrhea that rivaled her own. She was impressed; clearly, he had immense breath control. Kagome dared not think how he had acquired that skill set, best not to know these things.

Jakotsu gave a dramatic bow and chuckled. "I'll just be your little Cabana Boy then and run you a nice hot bath," he said happily and beetled off to the bathroom humming _I'll Be Home for Christmas._ Kagome found she began to smile. Finally, someone in this household that appreciated the season; she began to hum as she stretched and cracked her back. Her attention then turned to the toast slathered in butter and the fluffiest scrambled egg display she had ever seen worthy of a four star restaurant, and picked up tray and tucked in, fork at the ready. Oh yes, Kagome liked Jakotsu. She continued to hum.

_ksk_

Inuyasha tightened his fire-rat kimono, cursing as he peered out of the window of the breakfast nook. "Oh fuck, not her, not this early," he said, getting up slowly.

His muscles ached badly. The work out with the Old Dog this morning in the dojo had not gone in his favor. For whatever reason, Sesshoumaru had something to prove this morning. Inuyasha rolled his neck, and a loud pop echoed in the kitchen, causing the new maid to flinch and look away hurriedly. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes speculatively, she was cute, and had a nice rack, then growled softly. Sesshoumaru and his fucking draconian house rules. _No playing with the __staff under any circumstances_. Now the poor girl would not have the joy of his attentions. He shrugged, and eased himself up, just as there came loud banging on the back door.

Inuyasha smiled with the new girl roguishly waggling his brows. "I'll get it. You just keep doing…what are you doing anyway?"

Before the young woman with the bright green eyes and fire red hair could answer. Another loud impatient rap, then a twiddling of the handle came, as a sudden gust of wind rattled the windows.

"Inuyasha, I can smell you. Open this door now or I'll have Holtz break it down!" said a sharp feminine voice.

The hanyou gritted his teeth and yanked open the door, with every intention of causing her bodily harm. "Good Morning, Wicked Witch of the East. What can I do you for? Decapitation perhaps?" offered Inuyasha glowering at the female wrapped in a black mink throw in the arms of her manservant. Well, curved ankles and blood red stillettos matched the thin slits that passed for lips.

Wiggling impatiently, she motioned for her personal Viking to put her down.

Holtz put her down carefully on the slippery marble inlay designed as a mudguard in the doorway before bowing as the door was slammed in his face.

Kagura's vermillion eyes looked Inuyasha up and down with disgust and a smirk. "I don't know why he doesn't keep you in the style you are accustomed. Shouldn't you be sleeping in a tree somewhere?" she inquired in an offhanded catty tone, while letting her throw slip to the ground.

When the maid rushed to retrieve it, as was her duty, Inuyasha's expression stopped her cold.

Folding his arms within his kimono, Inuyasha leaned his head to the side in feigned speculation, one dark brow arched in question as he hopped around her on bare feet. A sudden beatific smile crossed his handsome, tanned face.

"Got it! It's the new _contacts_ that make you look so cheap and here I was thinking it was the _cum fuck me if you're desperate_ shoes. Perfect."

Kagura's left eye ticked, as she unfurled her fan threateningly in his face, before moving towards the door that lead to the main hallway, leaving the discarded fur behind.

"Girl, pick that up and be quick about it. Put it in the breakfast room and bring me some coffee. Have someone inform Lord Sesshoumaru, I am here," she said dismissively.

"Who the fu…" Inuyasha ground out, just as the kitchen door swung in, just barely missing her face, effectively crushing one tine of the fan, she held so dear.

"Ooooooooooh Quel Surprise,…news _does_ travel fast…like the wind," said Jakotsu with his hands framing his face dramatically, before side stepping Kagura. Bending gracefully, he scooped up the offending throw and, as it's name connoted, _threw_ it out the back door, while standing expectantly with one arm resting on his hip.

Holtz was still standing there, dutifully, in the frigid weather, Jakotsu realized and smiled with him empathetically. "Darling, come out of the cold and sit down, where are _his_ manners? Inuyasha, she might, just _might_ have a point about the tree," said Jak, bustling the strapping, great male into the house and pushing him into the nook to sit, before turning to the new helper.

"Ayame, be a love and warm him up will you; whatever he likes." he said gently to the young woman, who bowed shyly and hurriedly retrieved another cup and saucer.

A malevolent gleam came into Jak's eyes then as he slowly turned to face Kagura. His head lowered, sooty lashes, ably assisted by industrial strength mascara, he looked into diffident and moderately nervous ones. Kagura instinctively unfurled her fan, ready for battle. One never knew what Jakotsu would do, raving, psycho bitch that he was.

Inuyasha smirked and leapt up onto the island and crouched, retrieving his rapidly cooling bowl of ramen, ready for what promised to be a spectacular show. Short of pulling out his Kusanagi, which the hanyou was sure was stowed somewhere in the kitchen, Kagura was as good as dead, verbally. One never messed with anyone Jakotsu oversaw. He was the resident den mother, sometimes even facing down his irritable brother on someone else's behalf.

"Come to look over your _replacement_ have you?" he queried sweetly, before opening the door for her gallantly. "Try not to scuff the new parquet with your …heels. Sesshoumaru wouldn't appreciate it and well, I might be forced to kill you," he said deceptively softly, winking at Inuyasha, who despite himself, rolled his eyes and chuckled, chewing happily.

Holtz made to rise in defense of his mistress, as a sudden swirl of movement, and a rather sharp set of blades came towards him at lightning speeds, one uncoiling from another, the last of which arched around his neck, forcing him too remain seated, or at least crouched, if he wanted to maintain his head.

"Sit Boy," cooed a deadly, soft masculine voice. The gentleness of force with which Jakotsu spoke, never met his eyes, which held a dark, shiny, predatory gleam that added to his sudden maniacal laughter, as he retracted his Kusanagi.

Inuyasha sniffed with disgust in Holtz's direction, then pointed to the servants' bathroom, "Oi! In there, and don't touch nothing til you've washed."

Kagura used her fan appropriately for a change, as Ayame and Jak gave a wide birth to Holtz. Jak still laughing, looked at his Kusanagi lovingly… "See Kagura, mine's bigger, sharper…and prettier. Care to try it out?"

The Wind Sorceress eyes narrowed as she edged towards the door to the main hall, not daring to take her eyes off Jakotsu in his current mood.

"Where is Sesshoumaru, exactly, and what the hell do you mean by _replacement_ you pathetic, wannabee….drag queen," hissed the Sorceress through gritted teeth. Kouga, the deceptive bastard, had phoned her earlier, purely out of good conscience, to inform her that his ex just happened to spend the night at the cottage with _**her**_ Sesshoumaru.

"Temper, temper, darling, I almost nicked your new boy toy and I _like_ him. _You_, on the other hand, are dispensable," retorted Jakotsu, who hurriedly reopened the back door and was amazed to see at least an inch of snow on the discarded fur. "Look dear, your magic carpet awaits to take you back to hell, or wherever it is, you and Naraku's other groupies shack-up these days," he cooed pleasantly, looking over her head with annoyance before slamming the back door in a huff.

A deep, tired, and somewhat annoyed baritone spoke from behind Kagura, who turned with a sickly sweet smile, plastered to her face. She imagined it made her look vulnerable in Sesshoumaru's eyes - _**wrongly**_.

The former Western Lord chose that very moment to find Inuyasha's feet fascinating, especially as they were not currently at floor level, where he felt sure they belonged.

"Inuyasha, get off the island. Ayame, please serve coffee as requested by _our_ guest," Sesshoumaru intoned, now boring holes in the back of Jakotsu's silky, dark head.

Jak for the most part remained '_oblivious,_' thoroughly engaged in locating the case of Febreze in the bottom cupboard, pretending complete indifference to Sesshoumaru's presence and current demeanor. They had been down this road before many, many times and probably would again.

"Jak," continued Sesshoumaru with paced quietude as he approached the stooped male, "what have I said about threatening Kagura with bodily harm, each and every time you see her?" the billionaire said peering down at the male who still obstinately refused to look his employer in the eye.

Inuyasha jumped off the counter and stood behind Jak protectively, glaring at Sesshoumaru, his own arms folded, feet splayed around the much smaller male stooped on the floor.

Jak stood and there was no repentance in his gaze as formerly amused, if not moderately insane eyes, glared up at Sesshoumaru, then winked at Inuyasha, who still had his back.

"It's alright, Sexy One, I was out of line, Lord Sesshoumaru is right."

Sesshoumaru sighed, eyes moving from Jak to Kagura, then back again. It seemed like a good time to change the topic of discussion.

"How is Higurashi? Can we find her something to wear?" inquired the lord.

Kagura minced over to Sesshoumaru's side, coiling her arms around his waist in a proprietary fashion, while glaring at Jakotsu, daring him to say anything. Sesshoumaru stiffened at the unwanted intimacy.

Both the hanyou and Jak snorted in chorus, before Jak straightened his face in all due seriousness and responded.

"Unfortunately, the only things that would fit so petite and perfect a figure happen to be the troll…I mean Miss Kagura's. They are at least three sizes waaaay too large. The little darling would swim in those dreadful knock offs," Jakotsu said in an affected, falcetto, while beaming up at Sesshoumaru, innocently.

Kagura should have taken notes. Jak did a great innocent face. If anyone managed to note just a hint of spit in his tone, well, there was nothing for it. He was simply being factual. Surely, no one could fault him for that?

"Why you…" the Sorceress moved towards Jak threateningly. Jakotsu held his ground, as a soft voice coughed apologetically in the doorway, carrying a tray.

"Good Morning, Everyone," said the vision in a formerly oversized red sweater (that Sesshoumaru found quite familiar) and dark leggings that suspiciously looked like something Jak would wear. Her feet were covered in slippers. Not just any slippers but, if memory served the former Western Lord rightly, the head with antlers, and the red nose was a dead give away.

Sesshoumaru glared at Jakotsu, awaiting his explanation. Somehow, somewhere and at sometime _this_ morning, Jak had managed to shrink his favorite sweater, gifted the Higurashi female with Jak's own pair of seasonally appropriate footwear and found a way to accentuate, the one feature that needed no help on the damn woman…her legs.

Jak blushed, well pleased with her look and with lightning speed took the tray from Kagome and spun her around proudly, "Isn't she just a _vision_ Sesshoumaru? She doesn't even have to try and she looks like what _she is_; a lady, isn't that right, my lord?"

The billionaire's eyes narrowed warningly at Jakotsu, as his lips pursed and Inuyasha smiled. Sesshoumaru never quite understood the dynamic of the two. Though they fought, they worked like a tag team when opposed and most especially when Kagura was in residence. It was part of the reason their 'agreement' had failed. True, Jak had an unrequited lust for Inuyasha buried deep but, after five hundred years, it was now a running joke between the two.

"I agreeeee ,Jak, she looks hot. Nice pins." Inuyasha said, with a low, appreciative growl, giving Kagome the once over, just to rile his brother.

Kagome blushed and struck a pose, deepening her voice to a breathy sex kitteny tone in jest and fluffing her luxuriant onyx locks. "Why thank you kind Sirs, you do _soooooo_ much for a girl's ego."

She batted her lashes playfully, that is, until she saw the expression on the white-faced woman with the pinched, blood red lips. The playfulness Kagome had felt died instantly upon looking into Kagura's eyes. They were filled with blinding hatred fostered by jealousy. How could someone so beautiful be so ugly, thought Kagome sadly?

The possessive hold the she-devil had on Sesshoumaru struck a familiar feminine chord. Perhaps she should explain and ease the tension. Kagome had no wish to be the cause of dissension for the man that had just saved her orphanage; even if she fundamentally disliked the being who was staring daggers into her gut, clearly wishing her all manner of ill.

"Jakotsu was kind enough to lend me his cloths, Sesshoumaru. I will return them when I get back to town," Kagome said stiffly, about to turn and leave the room. Again, she was being scrutinized and she did not appreciate it. If the stupid bitch had done this under differing circumstances, she would have been eating Kagome's little fist by now.

Casting a furtive, satisfied look at the now quietly, fuming Sorceress, Jak mused aloud distractedly, "It really is _**soooo**_ true what they say, that the woman makes the cloths and not the other way around," he gushed, pulling Kagome away from the door and into his arms. She instinctively put her own arms around him, realizing he was offering her comfort.

The sudden sound of Kagome's cell phone playing "_Jingle Bells_" brought the icy atmosphere, rivaling that of the outdoors to a halt.

Softly in thanks, she extricated herself from Jak's gentle, proprietary grasp with an apologetic smile. Her eyes glanced into Sesshoumaru's unreadable ones as she headed to her purse, which was still in the hall. Kagome pushed the door open and was happy to get the hell out of there on any excuse.

It wasn't there. It rang again, and she remembered. The phone was not in her purse after all, but in her coat pocket where she left it. She picked it up mid ring.

"Morning Sang…," she began pleasantly, unaware she had an audience, "Miroku? What's all that noise behind you? Slow down," Kagome's heart was in her throat. She could hear the distress in his voice, "What's wrong?! Talk to me, please Miroku!" Kagome cried into the phone, as she began to pace, her pacing leading her to open the front door, and closing it behind her unconsciously as she stepped outside. She needed to breathe.

"Kagome, are you sitting?" queried a tremulous, masculine voice at the other end of the line. "Where is Sesshoumaru? I mean Mister Taishou, please get him. I need to speak with him, now, Kagome, please don't argue!" said Miroku impatiently

Irritated by his tone and his chivalrous, and in the end dismissive, avoidance tactic, Kagome screamed.

"WHAT'S WRONG?! Never mind Taishou, are those sirens? Where's Sango?! Where are you? Miroku tell me now. I'm coming home this instant!" she bellowed into his ear shrilly.

The phone was gently, pried from her fingers, as another set of hands, placed her coat about her shoulders gently. She had not realized it, but she was shivering, from fear, anticipation and cold.

"What is it?" said a bored baritone into the cell. He moved away from the blustering, livid and fearful female, who watched him, amazed at his audacity in commandeering her phone. Miroku and Sesshoumaru, for that matter, had some serious '_splainin to do_!

"Is she still there?" Miroku said cautiously.

Stepping further away from the fuming little female and his brother, "Yes, Miroku?"

Inuyasha stood in Kagome's line of vision. She was pissed he noted, carefully buttoning coat, while scanning Sesshoumaru's face as one ear cocked, listening. All this while restraining the red faced, swearing female.

"I knew it! So it's not just Kouga, who keeps secrets. Miroku! I want to talk to you, now! I'm coming home if you're interested," she said raising her voice, making sure he would hear, as she brushed Inuyasha's fingers from the last button.

Mid screech, she stopped. Staring at Sesshoumaru with a perplexed expression; what in hell…, elflike…First dog ears, and now elfin? She blinked, just as Sesshoumaru turned with an annoyed expression. Oh my god! He has a tattoo on his forehead! Okay…What in Kami were those cookies laced with last night? Apparently, Jak wasn't the only one who wore makeup. 'Cause his lids had just the hint of pigment too, all be it attractive, and very come hither lids, but really. Kagome blinked again and managed this time to get away from Inuyasha who half- heartedly tried to stop her.

Striding towards Sesshoumaru just as he closed _her _phone and faced her with a querulous expression.

So livid was Kagome that she glared at the tall male, who no longer seemed to have that interesting tattoo. She sighed in relief. Okay, so it was a figment of her imagination. Kagome scrutinized his ears. No… normal, shell like, she noted, gritting her teeth.

"May I?" she said, barely restraining the urge to grab the phone from the cocky male that stood before her with an unreadable look in his eyes. Only now she finally realized both he and Inuyasha were in kimonos. His was a pale silk, with honeycomb design at the neck. He must be freezing she suddenly thought, before returning to her original agenda, the retrieval of her phone.

Sesshoumaru returned her phone with a slight, lordly inclination of his head.

"If you will wait a five minutes, Kagome, I will drive you to the hospital," he said quietly. "Inuyasha, get dressed, I will have need of your assistance and have Jakotsu go to the scene and retrieve what may remain," Sesshoumaru said, in a stayed, commanding tone that brooked no argument; his long, flowing, silky hair loose and dancing in the sudden shift in the wind. At another time, in the right mood, Kagome would have been nothing more than a gooey puddle, looking at this most rare and very masculine, yet beautiful of men. Drop dead Fabio. Now this was a man.

Kagome's eyes narrowed, almost imperceptibly as she turned to look where Inuyasha had been. Her sudden anger mellowed into renewed fear as she looked at the phone in her red, nearly frozen fingers.

"What may remain?" she queried quietly, as she looked into opaque citrine for answers, she already knew, before flipping open her phone, and attempting to step off the porch.

Firm arms encircled her waist. "Wait!" hissed Sesshoumaru coldly, as Jakotsu, came through the front door.

"On it!" he said to the retreating figure of Sesshoumaru's back.

Jakotsu effortlessly lifted Kagome and carried her back into the house, closing the door with his foot. Gone was the affected effete stance. Strong arms curled her into his warm chest. Kagome looked into Jak's face, surprised at the transformation. Understanding dawned then in her own face. The soft feminine features, now sharp, cold and rather fearsome in their severity; feral even. This in actuality, she realized, was Jakotsu. Miroku picked-up on the second ring as Jak handed her the phone, and waiting, she coiled into his lap protectively while he hummed "_The Little Drummer Boy_".

_ksk_

_**Author's Notes**_

Yes, I know the game is not mentioned in this part, it will be later in the week….and what else…hmmm…just in a rather nice mood…so decided to share early. Bear with me…_all will be revealed_… SHUT UP CELESTIAL ONE! SNORT

REVIEW RESPONSES THUS FAR PART I AND PART IIA

**Shaedow – **Yes, I rather like this little grouping of characters very much (soft smile). Thank you, and I hope you continue to enjoy.

**DemonLordLover **– Hmmm…not entirely sure…I'm guessing you liked it then? (BIG GRIN AND WINK). Thank you, my dear, that means much and CONGRATULATIONS, it was a foregone conclusion! I love how you encapsulated the first chapter. Each of your words nailed my goal. Thank you…then again…woman you are a wordsmith. 

Faye – (Smile) No, I have never heard of it. So I just went to YouTube and true to form, if its pop culture, it probably has a snippet of it there. Very cool. Glad you are enjoying the story thus far.  
**  
Priestess Skye **- REVERENT BOW and CONGRATULATIONS! I must say, I was worried about _**Pasttimes**_, as it is subtle and could have been overlooked, but the largest smile came to my face when I saw. You have no idea, it renews the faith entirely in humanity when justice is served, deservedly. Kiss she of the pink speckled tummy please. I do believe she is the SECOND most _**spoilt **_dog in history…(wink). Damn!Hen and Damn!Monkey, raise you a Big!Damn!Tire that we all stumble across going to the living room. Newest tug toy in the house. Yes, we are gluttons for punishment. 

**Kim –** (Big Smile). Hope you continue to enjoy.  
**  
Gryphonwills** – Thank you. I like different. Spare me the usual, bores me to tears.

**TruGemini **– Well hello there (wink). Hi Hon, glad you are enjoying, and I sincerely hope you continue to. The next bit is rather long. Seriously rivaling the first chapter, so it might be a day later than promised. Here however is the good bit, I am loving the next chapter tremendously. Oh, it isn't all fun and games, but its pivotal…the story hangs in the balance. I love it…God bless precipices…they allow you to make profound decisions.

**K.M**. – Yes, and Yes. I see you laughing now, which is the intent. Imagine a total seeming milksop like Houjo, being a baddy….actually, most truly vindictive types who are slimy and underhanded are weaklings…haven't you found? I have (wicked evil grin).

**Sleepy Tuna Fish** – De rien. Thank you, and you can expect more on the weekend.

**Miko53**- Thank you, my dear and you will shortly. I'm really happy you are enjoying the new piece.

**Joanne – **Thank you so much and NEVER let anyone…tell you how to think or how to be…EVER. Life gets endlessly boring, when one tries to fit with doctrine all day long and nothing new is ever thought, so keep following your own sense of right and wrong. Wonderful hearing from you.

**  
Deb L** – (Big Smile) By now, if you have read Parts 1 & 2 you will have answered your own questions chuckle, all except perhaps one, and those answer will follow in the unfolding. Funny you should mention Chess, as they will be playing Go….far more appropriate, and challenging. How do I explain, well, Chess is to Go what Checkers is to Chess. Think of it with this analogy, though the standard course dictates that certain foods are drunk with red and others white….in the end, it is the individual's palette that should determine what best suits the meal. I happen to love billiards …of any kind and I find a nice red goes wonderfully well with a nicely done salmon over an open fire. Kouga can be naughty (wink). Hope you continue to enjoy. Happy Holidays.

**Moonflames** – THANK YOU! Again, you got the point (chuckle). I am glad you are enjoying…Oooh trust me girl, we both have encountered many a Dickless Wonder and a Priceless Prat…and myriad other descriptive terms …I have no doubt…and lets not forget Twaddling Twits…masking as Clever Ducks the list goes on (wink)…and those are the nice terms LOL! Hope you continue to enjoy.

**A-Kay** – Yes rather re Hot. Do I need to put you over my lap and duly spank your botbot? I mean, if I told you dear one, WHAT WOULD BE LEFT OF THE STORY…geeeeez some people…sigh…I am all atwitter dear girl to know what the questions are…(wink). Come on, tell EP…? Yes dear BRAT I will update on weekends, until December 24 when it concludes….I give you this…interesting you are the only one to notice the comment on Gertrude. Well done…watch this space. Not that closely silly girl, you'll do yourself an injury. Until next time…

**Sesshoumaru's Fiend** – Yes, I cheated and I did look at the name (EP looks ashamed…Ashamed I say). There is a reason cliché's are what they are..they are true. So Thank you m'dear. Very pleased you are enjoying. There is a time to be an asshole…trust me there is…and a time to have matured. In my universes, life and the passage of time MUST teach you how to live. To imagine, that one could live for centuries and remain stagnant, devoid of development, is pathetically sad. So in my world, core essence remains, but mellowing takes place…however, having said this. I don't suggest you approach Sesshoumaru with a sharp implement any time soon, he will still kill you on the spot and have nary a thought about it, other than the dry cleaning…that is character. Keep reading my dear and I will keep writing and **DO NOT TOUCH THE LEMONS IN APPLES AND CINNAMON ON PAIN OF DEATH. EP HAS SPOKEN! I CAN SEE YOU FIDDLED WITH THE DIALOGUE IN ONE OF MY FAVOURITE SCENES…for that alone you should be SPANKED…don't give me this drivel that it's your story…(POUT). I liked it the way it was…SENSUAL, TOTALLY SEXY, and HOT…words used in that scene had much to do with it….so ignore my little rant…(GLARES)I am now going to the grocery store to buy a steak…and some salad fixings..cause tonight is writing night and the other half doesn't do red meat period….sensible boy, intelligent boy, but on occasion I like one. Why in hell did I tell you all that….no freakin IDEA…stop fixing what ain't BROKE WOMAN! Oh and before you box clever…what I said to JOANNE above DOES NOT APPLY TO YOU! So there :P..shouting ME NO!**

**Ezriee** – LOL! Yes me as well. The vision just came to me and I had to run with it. Most often that happens. A quick aside. The other night I tossed and entire piece because my minds eye did not like the synergy of the particular characters under those circumstances. Twelve pages died, simply because the timing was off for me….and tonight I will make up for it, but like the scene described, I smiled when it came to me …same words, different setting. Now, it appeals. It is gratifying to know you have enjoyed thus far. Kouga does have his failings…rather…

**TinyLittleMoonSmurf** – Okay your moniker is just too cute (smile). I hope it does become so, thank you so much. It does have its bits and pieces to come. Some happy, some sad…All love.

**Jean - Maddie50** – So glad you are enjoying our Kags in this, and equally that of Sesshoumaru. Key elements are as you have pointed out. I giggled when I saw your sudden appearance on MediaMiner (chuckle). Kouga is rather naughty in this piece, as are a few unexpected characters. Yes, we do wonder what he did do with her knickers…you are not alone (wink).

**Niece** – Awesome! Well pleased you are enjoying. Unfortunately, relatively speaking this is only going to be four to five parts as I still have to finally finish the big baby and get on with other things. I do hope you continue to enjoy the Christmas gift.

**Tarzan** - Glad to hear it!  
**  
Fluffy-Shin** – Well pleased you are finding it humourous…that is part of the intent. You are most welcome re gift (wink). Until next time.

**Tana-san** – Why thank you Tana-sama (wink). Re Kouga and first love, nailed it, equally nailed it re Sesshoumaru…how it's reaaaaaaaally done….(waggles brows lasciviously)…As to Vying for Dominance. I have yet to not like one thing Shadowweaver has done. She is another of my classics…there are times I want to put her in a headlock, mind (for dragging juicy bits out) and tickle her tummy till she gives, or pees her delicates…but here's the ticket, her writing style makes it all the more worth it. She is awesomely sensual. Oooooohhhh back to MCMT, love Jak to death, in case you missed that. He will recur…in fact, this four part piece has a back story to it, possibly connected to _Like Silk_ heheehehehehehe (devilish gleam)….We are now hopelessly off topic, but the upshot is, thank you for your kind review and I hope you continue to enjoy.

**Hasu86** – Kicking it as always I see, love the new piece! EXTREMELY! Yours I mean. Glad you are enjoying thus far.

**Tricia1224** –…Sometimes waiting a bit answers the question without spoiling the plot (wink). Tricia, I hope you continue to enjoy. Thank you for taking the time to review, you made me smile.

**BlackIceKittenAngel9**- Get up off those lovely knees now! I insist, sometime over the weekend the next part will be up. Notice how EP is hedging her bets and not saying Saturday since her life is, like many of yours rather full at the moment. Literally this week alone we had endless Christmas dos, several formal. Trust me, not a joy. Very little in the way of real work gets done, and the guilty fun thing (points at this) gets put at the end of line. I am actually looking forward to simply writing tonight, well into the morning with my dog as ottoman, and several glasses of wine. Thank you so much. See you on the weekend.

**RudeHero** – (Big Smile)…Well hello there, I am honoured. That is a serious compliment coming from you. I hope you will enjoy the next bit on the weekend. See you then.

**Renji-s Girl** – Thank you (soft smile). Your Inuyasha piece is coming on nicely. Keep up the good work kiddo. See…all you had to do was to get out of your own way, and allow yourself to enjoy. Nothing like it…have a lovely weekend.

**Healo of Ultima** – (Big Smile)….Thank you. Some of it will be caustic too. Quite popular that that scene lol. Glad you enjoyed and hope you continue to, there is a little bit of everything within this potpourri. Love, chiefly amongst them.

**SugarOo** – You rock! First off thank you so much for your drawings, they are wonderful (big smile) and yes, I am rather evil at times. You are the one to notice how both first parts end darkly…lol.

**Stiff** – Will do!

**Inuyashasesshomaruloveskagome**- Yes, and ;)? See you next time.

**Dimpleslane1992 **– Why, thank you.

**Red-Smartiez** – AWESOME DUDETTE! Thank you! Your turn coming next…on so many levels (heheheehe..)…ish…hope you enjoy the next update.

**Addanc-TSC** – Excellent ;)

**Sara E.B**. – Hope you continue to enjoy.

**Ri** – Thank you. LOL! Awwwww…aww :BLUSH BLUSH:

**Neko-sama** – Well pleased you enjoyed. Until next time.


	3. Part II B

**REVIEW RESPONSES AT BASE – PART II - THANK YOU**

**DISCLAIMER - The ownership and general brilliance that is the original Feudal Fairy Tale remains the property of its honored and rightfully revered creator Rumiko Takahashi without whose brilliance, we would not have fodder.**

**Reviews are fuel.**

**EP**

**Edited By: Meara, fond of tea and Gertrude**

**SugarOo's artistic rendering of Kagome and Sesshoumaru and Kouga being throttled by a seething Kagome:**

_**Now it is my turn to thank you for the early Christmas present. I have no words other than simply thank you for doing me the honour (soft smile). I love them! Wish the site would let me upload the link to your renderings, sigh…will find a way. Oh I did, stuck it, the link, in my profile (wicked grin). Where there is a will…as they say…**_

**

* * *

****Part IIB of V – Merry Christmas, Mister Taishou**

Ginta and Hakkaku flanked the doorway to the private room where Houjo had just been moved from the general ward. It had taken Kouga, a few minutes of flirting with the registration nurse to execute the necessary changes to his room assignment and release.

Kouga and his minions stalked the halls, as the patient was moved, Ginta and Hakkaku drinking the pathetic excuse for coffee offered in the cafeteria. Not the cleverest idea for two beings already predisposed to being rather jumpy at the best of times, much less now.

As soon as the attendants left, Kouga swung into the room. Houjo still appeared unconscious. Smoke inhalation had been the only real damage, as well as minor burns to his hands. Icy blue eyes looked over the prone figure, his mind working out all possible scenarios that would follow once Taishou arrived. Somehow, he had to come off squeaky clean in this. Walking back and forth at the foot of the bed, the sartorially correct Kouga noticed his own face in the mirror. Perhaps, far too well groomed under the circumstances he sudden thought. He went into the patient's bathroom and did the necessary repairs to his person; at least he did have a five o'clock shadow. He had to look devastated, that alone would work with the kindly pre-disposed Kagome. No matter how angry she had been with him the day before, if he looked the part, she would shift her demeanor and become empathetic. Sensitive ears picked up sounds in the room.

Houjo coughed, before the ningen could open his eyes, Kouga sprang onto the bed, looking like a wild man and attached himself to Houjo's Adam's apple, pressing sufficiently to make his point.

"What part of make sure they were all out of there before the fucking fire started, didn't you understand, you damn moron?! The kid could have died!" Kouga, spat vehemently, tossing the rag doll back onto the pillows. The heart monitor went off, as did several other machines.

Gasping for air, eyes bugged, Houjo rasped, "I had to …to go back the damn kid wouldn't stop crying about his toy!

A scuffling at the door and Ginta came in hurriedly with a cowed expression. It soon became apparent the cause. There behind him stood, the rather squat, the rather broad Teutonic Nurse Helga. Her face none too pleased, as she looked suspiciously at the disheveled, if handsome male, hovering over her patient threateningly. Must be some kind of underworld type, what with the thugs at the door and such, she thought, as she bustled into the room in her perfectly starched and pressed scrubs.

Houjo's long, thin neck had clear finger marks. Helga glared at Kouga accusingly.

"Gentlemen, you'll have to leave. You're causing undue stress to my patient," she ground out, while she checked the monitors, and taking Houjo's temperature. Pushing Kouga out of her way forcefully, she moved to the opposite side of the bed, raising Houjo's head, and fluffed his pillows angrily. Large frightened eyes, stared into icy blue, promising all manner of dire consequences, should he choose to speak.

Kouga fumed, watching intently the methodical, slow way the damn Valkyre attended the sickly pale friend of Kagome's youth. This was backfiring in the worst possible way and now Taishou was accompanying Kagome back into town according to Kagura, who was beside herself with rage.

Not a good sign at all, he as much as told her what he had done, in a moment of weakness. All he could hope at this juncture was that she would keep her mouth closed. It had been five hundred years and a very well kept secret, but if necessary, he would threaten her with divulging to Inuyasha her part in Kikyou's eventual demise. The one good thing, if the private room and the sudden name change worked, no one would be the wiser, even if Kagome did come to the hospital, as originally planned. Damn and blast the idiot for having Miroku's number on him at the time, the ambulance came. No one would have been the wiser, other than the kitsune, that he had been the one to rescue his damn toy amidst the heat and the smoke! The problem was, Kagome was like a dog with a bone at times and until she found Houjo, she would not stop looking for her 'dear friend' until she found him.

He might be able to bluff his way out of this new corner he found himself in, but would Houjo stand up to the inquisition that would undoubtedly follow? Then there was the small matter of Inuyasha going out to the damn house along with Wacko Jako. Kouga began to sweat.

Growing impatient, the Ookami cleared his throat, "How soon before he can leave, Nurse?"

He had to get him out of there and hidden for a time, or at least until they got their story straight. His cell phone rang, causing Helga to glare, as he hurriedly left the room.

It was Miroku.

_ksk_

"But I thought…Then where _is_ he?" Kagome responded, as Sango continued to speak. "He can't just have left the hospital without any notice? Have you checked with his mother? She must know where he is!" she said to the disembodied female voice on the other end of the line.

Sesshoumaru glanced at Kagome speculatively, eyes narrowing with renewed suspicion. She need not know he was privy to the entire conversation.

"I guess," she looked towards Sesshoumaru apologetically, "we'll come there then. See you shortly, Sango. Thank you for everything. I don't know what I and the children would do without you and Miroku." Kagome felt suddenly tired, as she placed the phone dejectedly in her pocket, and adjusted her seat belt, keeping her eyes forward on the freshly plowed path before her that lead to the gate. "Can we go to what remains of the house, Mister Taishou?" she said in a businesslike fashion.

Checking the rear view, Sesshoumaru opened the door, a fearsome growl preceding his movements towards the two juvenile delinquents. Inuyasha and Jakotsu were fighting again, over who would take the other Rover and who would get the Lexus SUV. For just a moment, he regretted bitterly living in this time and its modern conveniences. It would not do to go loping, or traveling via cumulous cloud where others could see.

The tall, stately figure in dark gray, greatcoat, matching cashmere sweater and coal gray trousers glared at both males, effectively ending the discourse. They respectively exchanged keys quietly and hurriedly started their means of transport without another word.

Sesshoumaru eased himself back in his car and in an icy clipped tone, which rivaled the freezing winds he spoke.

"The house is it, Kagome?" he intoned silkily, placing particular inflection and emphasis on her name.

Glancing over at him, she nodded, then returning her gaze to the deceptively, peaceful landscape in front of her. Kagome shivered, placing both her hands into her coats deep pockets, and worrying her lower lip. What in hell was she going to do now? She had to find suitable temporary housing for the three children, not to mention herself. What if this had happened in the spring, when there would be ten munchkins running around. Thank Kami for small mercies. She would call in a few favors, but first, she needed to access the damage and find Houjo.

Sesshoumaru still hadn't moved, or made an effort to start the engine, as he reached behind, not waiting for an answer, and came up with a fluffy white fur, of extraordinary length.

"Are you cold, Kagome?" Sesshoumaru inquired in a silky baritone, while kid gloves carefully wrapped the warming fur about her.

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru, you're being extraordinarily kind to a woman who invaded your personal space. I'll soon be off your hands. Thank you for your kind offer, but it seems I won't have need of it now." she muttered, feeling considerably warmer, as the fur seemed to fit to her body, almost as though it had a mind of its own.

Deep citrine, gazed back at her contemplatively through gilded spectacles, before returning their attention to their task.

"You may turn on the sound system if you like," he said flatly. His jaw tensed as he placed the key in the ignition. If the godforsaken seasonal music put her in a better frame of mind, it would be worth it. Her current aura was causing him emotional distress, something he was unused to and though he tried, he was incapable of blocking from his conscious mind. Her current mood was positively clawing in its desperation and mind numbing sadness.

Kagome glanced at the dash, her brows raised in awe, "I wouldn't know where to start. Fine machine, what is it?" she said with genuine interest, her hand tracing the mahogany dash in appreciation.

"It is an Aston Martin DBS, a bit old school in design, by modern standards, hence I prefer its sleek contours," he responded in bored monotone as they got underway. The engine was barely a hush, as they passed through the gates, two guards, who had been notably absent the night before, bowed deeply as they passed.

The silence was deafening, she soon found. Kagome needed to get away from her maudlin thoughts that were eating her up within. She had failed again. First Souta, now this and she had no one to blame but herself.

Looking at the extraordinarily handsome profile of the man, who had become her unwitting helper, she decided to make conversation. He was going out of his way to be kind to the intruder.

"The Fire Marshall suspects the fire was most probably caused by an electrical short," she offered, while eying the dash. She smiled sheepishly, and pressed a button, then channel surfed, until she found the right station.

"Hn."

'_Rudolph, the red-nosed reindeer  
had a very shiny nose.  
And if you ever saw him,  
you would even say it glows_.'

Was it her imagination, or did Sesshoumaru just growl in disapproval? Kagome chuckled softly, relaxing into the heated seat and wiggling her toes cosseted in Rudolph's fluffy head.

"Sorry, Gerdie, I'm cheating on you. Oh GOD! Sesshoumaru, Gertrude!? We have to go back." Kagome exclaimed. She needed to have her towed. How in hell was she going to afford that on top of everything else?!

Sesshoumaru glanced at her feet, one brow quirked in disdain. "It will remain, until Hunter can have a look at the engine. Calm yourself, Kagome." Sesshoumaru commanded quietly, receiving a glare for his tone. He was nothing but a damn Grinch, she thought as she decided to sing, perhaps a little too loudly, in an effort to stave off depression. A fine Christmas indeed.

"_All of the other reindeer  
used to laugh and call him names.  
They never let poor Rudolph  
join in any reindeer games_."

"Asinine and fatuous," he said checking his side view for oncoming traffic, before joining, as the snow began to fall gently around them, cocooning them from the outside world. Ignoring him, she began to sing softly again.

"_Then one foggy Christmas Eve  
Santa came to say:  
"Rudolph with your nose so bright,  
won't you guide my sleigh tonight?_"

Kagome stopped mid song, "Excuse me?!" she turned to look at him fully, "You did say, I could choose, Mister-Grinch-Who-Stole-Christmas, and Gertrude is not an _**IT**_. She might not be snazzy like …What do you call him?" she asked curiously.

"_Then all the reindeer loved him  
as they shouted out with glee,  
Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer,  
you'll go down in history!_"

"Infantile, sycophantic drivel, and no Kagome, a vehicle is an object of conveyance and has no need for personification," the former Western Lord corrected imperiously, while slowing, black ice was always a danger on the highway.

"That's it!" Kagome huffed, throwing her hands in the air, no longer bothering to glare, as she pressed off on the radio and stared at the other cars beyond her window. A small red headed boy was dressed like an elf and she smiled and waved at him, making faces.

Dark, brown pools narrowed, as she now hummed softly, crossing her legs and uncrossing them in annoyance, no other distractions remained. Had they been anywhere else she would have demanded to be let out to join either Inuyasha or Jak( who would have proved far more entertaining under the circumstances), instead of stiff britches next to her. She was now sure that his underwear had starch and were ironed with seams. Checking the rear view, she waved at her friends. Jak blinked his lights and Inuyasha blared the horn in greeting, causing a few motorists to google at the hanyou angrily.

Kagome suddenly burst into laughter, as she saw the horrified expression of several passing motorists. She was _**quite**_ sure, how Inuyasha had reciprocated their displeasure.

Pulling out her phone, she worried her lower lip once more, and furrowed her brow. Along with the phone came the former plans for the new wing on a carefully folded paper towel, which she hurriedly crushed, as a lump formed in her throat, lower lip trembling on the verge of tears.

"Who do you intend to call?" Sesshoumaru queried indifferently, turning on his left signal indicator. She was about to cry. How to stop it, he wondered, further more, why did he care about her mood swings? She was a ningen and soon, no longer a factor in his long life.

"No one… If you must know. Just a reflex action I guess. Actually…Was going to call Kouga, but knowing him, he would feign interest and secretly be pleased that I have lost everything I have worked so hard for," she said absently, looking out the window which just had a hint of frost, Gertrude would be envious. "Why do you hate Christmas, Sesshoumaru, if, you don't mind me asking, that is?" Kagome inquired quietly.

The Western Lord gave a disapproving sniff, "I have no feelings one way or another on the topic. This Sesshoumaru merely believes that particular carol, lacks …any moral depth, and upholds a rather shallow view on acceptance of differences between beings."

Kagome blinked in disbelief, one brow quirked, as she turned her full attention to the rather yummy, if constipated, male beside her. "Go on…"

Sesshoumaru exhaled tiredly, and quickly glanced at the irritating female, who he had thought of higher intellectual ability, but for the look of consternation on her face. She genuinely expected an answer.

"You will note in the first verse, we are made patently aware, he is different from the other reindeer?" he said, pressing the break, it was now stop and go traffic. At this rate, they would not make good time.

"Yeeesss, Sesshoumaru?" Kagome encouraged, crossing her legs and waggling one little foot at him with the offending likeness, a smile playing about her lips and eyes. One must take their pleasure where they find it, or so her Gramps had taught her. Their time together was short, and she had every intention of torturing him with the much despised footwear.

The Western Lord glared at her, and she smiled, revealing rather beautiful white teeth surrounding by the softest pink lips he had ever laid eyes on. Sesshoumaru licked his own, rather fine pair, subconsciously.

"Being different, he is to be despised by tacit social agreement." He continued clearing his throat, and adjusting the heat setting, obviously, the driver's side was too warm.

Kagome held up one little finger, ready to refute his findings. "You did notice that Santa realized that he was the bomb, right?! Because of those differences?! 'Cause that _**might**_ just happen to be the point, Sesshoumaru. His difference makes him special, valued, dare I say uniquely qualified to lead the other reindeers?" she corrected dryly, while noting his beautiful amber eyes narrowed in annoyance with the car ahead or perhaps her valid argument. He really was gorgeous, in an uptight sorta way, she thought as her eyes were glued to his cool, yet subtly malleable features. Her fingers itched to touch his porcelain cheek and turn his face towards her for a better look. She licked her lips self consciously. It was getting rather hot.

The sound of a blaring impatient horn to Sesshoumaru's left, stopped her internal musing.

Inuyasha waved frantically. Lowering the window, glad for the distraction, Sesshoumaru stared blankly at his brother in the red cable knit sweater. "What is it, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha winked at Kagome, Sesshoumaru stiffened visibly, as the fur tightened about her waist and she felt pulled further back into her seat, away from Inuyasha's eyes. It wasn't her imagination, or was it?" Touching the fur tentatively, Kagome smiled at her own silly thought. It was clearly inanimate. She breathed out and attempted to see over Sesshoumaru's shoulder, traffic was at a standstill.

The window rolled up. Kagome had missed the entire discourse, as Inuyasha fell back, and chose another lane, and then was gone.

"Where is he going?" she inquired half- heartedly. Okay, the damn thing was moving, or she was seriously delirious. A long, luxuriantly soft bit was coiled around one leg to her feet, discarding one slipper and the other bit had insinuated itself between her thighs. With furrowed brow, Kagome looked into somewhat playful amber.

"He is taking an alternate route, as soon as the opportunity presents itself." answered Sesshoumaru while watching the confusion on Kagome's face with mild, secretive amusement.

Pointing down with her index finger to the bit in her lap, Kagome shifted, it followed.

"Okay, Sesshoumaru, before we continue our social conditioning discussion, I think you should know that your throw is a pervert. It keeps coiling itself into my lap, more specifically into my crotch." she chuckled nervously in hopes of loosening him up. As though by magic, it uncoiled and fell to the floor about her feet, and no, not possible, she found the other slipper tangled and effectively removed.

"SESSHOUMARU! It's possessed! Get it off me! Something is living in it!" she screeched, trying to dislodge it with flailing feet.

"Hn. Sit still, Kagome. It is adapting to your needs."

"And exactly, what would those needs be?" she said glaring at the fuzzy pervert, that in truth was keeping her feet toasty…not that she needed it. Still, it felt rather nice. Rudolph had lost an eye on one slipper. Yes, this had been a strange twenty-four hours. She glared at the now innocent looking white fur.

"Fine, you stay down there. No more lap dancing!"

Deciding that since he saw no reason for worry, perhaps she shouldn't either, since most of it was undoubtedly her active imagination anyway; she always had one from a child. No, Higurashi Kagome did not need Taishou Sesshoumaru believing her a nutter, best to let sleeping dogs lie.

"You were saying?" she said sweetly, not missing a beat.

"Yes,… As I was saying before being so rudely interrupted," he said pointedly.

"Once this corpulent figure in red, who clearly has nothing better to do with his time than traverse filthy chimneys in the dead of night, decided that said reindeer, with the genetic defect, was suitable for a specific task, all changed. Suddenly all the sycophants in his employ decide to worship at Rudolph's hooves? You see nothing wrong with this, Higurashi? Do you not find that entirely duplicitous and dishonorable in the least?" Sesshoumaru said indignantly.

Kagome smiled. The smile became a chuckle, which then became hysterical laughter, as the question he posed hit home finally. He was right. Adjusting herself comfortable forward in her seat once more, she pressed the channel, and was once more greeted with a carol… thankfully this time, an orchestrated version of '_Silent Night_.'

The rest of the trip 'home' was, amicably silent.

_ksk_

Yellow tape, charred remains, the smell of smoke, singed garments, ashes, amidst the white of snow. That is what remained of three years of hard work and before that a lifetime lived, of family lost, and silence.

It served no purpose to cry she told herself. The children were bundled up and placed in Jak's car, hot chocolate welcomed into little pudgy hands, allaying the fear she saw in them, even Kan'na's. Still, tears brimmed her eyes, as she turned away, walking towards the charred wreckage of her life, before an arm stopped her.

"Miss, sorry, you can't go in. We are still investigating the scene." said a soft empathetic male voice. "We'll let you know when you can return, for now, you need to stay behind the line." He added apologetically. She bowed, not looking up.

"Thank you."

Familiar black boots, and a long riding coat approached her, gloved hands opened in acceptance, violet eyes sad and tired, having seen much.

"Hi Miroku" Kagome said distantly, wiping her eyes, as warm arms surrounded her in comfort, and she turned into them gratefully, and began to cry in earnest.

"I'm sorry, Kags, I'm so very sorry," whispered the ex-priest into her hair. "We can rebuild, you know? Insurance will probably cover most of the cost." Miroku continued to console quietly into her ear, as approaching feet crunched the packed snow.

Miroku looked up in acknowledgement. "Sesshoumaru, thank you for bringing her back, I'll take it from here."

The finality of houshi's tone caused the Western Lord to seethe. He was being dismissed unilaterally.

Cool citrine, challenged amethyst, neither backing down, as Kagome sniffled into the pro-offered handkerchief.

"And what is it you intend to do, _from here_, exactly, Miroku?" countered the dangerously quiet lord. He had no idea why he bristled, but bristle he did. Kagome's death grip around Miroku's waist was not helping either. Somehow, if she had to be comforted, it would be more suitable that it be his task, not the lecherous monk's, however honorable, in this instance, his intent.

"Mister Taishou, come see this, will you?" said Jakotsu in a businesslike tone, while watching the play of emotions, or lack thereof, on Sesshoumaru's face. A good five hundred years had taught Jak much about subtlety, and right now, if he did not get the Western Lord away from Miroku, Sesshoumaru would gut him where he stood, and think nothing of it. The repercussions would be dire, if he did for all concerned, including Inuyasha and himself, hiding in plain sight.

_ksk_

"Where are we going, Mister?" said a little voice tremulously.

Inuyasha looked out the window, flicking the butt of his cigarette. He needed a second to think. He too had been watching Sesshoumaru and Miroku with growing tension. Inuyasha mentally counted back the months. No, Sesshoumaru was definitely not in heat, what was with him? He was acting like wronged mate.

A sharp tug to his leather jacket sleeve, made him look into piercing, questioning green eyes.

"What is it, kid?" he said gruffly, then looked around in the back, where a rather pale, little girl sat rigidly in the seat; looking forward and not at him through long almost white bangs.

"Are you taking us home?" Shippou asked hopefully. "I don't want to be in another foster home. I want to stay with Kagome. Is she going with you?" said the small voice in question.

The question was innocent, and yet, Inuyasha had no answer. He fidgeted, adjusting the knees of his broken in jeans.

"Give me a second, kid. What's your name anyway?"

"Shippou and her name is Kan'na, she is autristic…I mean au-tis-tic," he said sounding out the word slowly, as Kagome had taught him. "His name is Hakudoshi," he pointed dismissively to the seat behind Inuyasha, Hakudoshi slunk further down into the seat and looked out his own window, a cold gleam in his pale eyes.

Looking at the little male sidelong, Inuyasha gave him a sad half smile. "Your guess is as good as mine, right now, kiddo." He felt for the little guy but no point giving him false hope.

Clear, warm, honest, gold looked into verdant, questioning green. The hanyou remembered his youth, his own isolation, his own pain, as a lump, so ancient, rose in his throat, and an ache he long thought over, brimmed his eyes.

"Be right back," the hanyou said. Inuyasha got out of the car hurriedly, jogging towards Sesshoumaru and Jak, who stood away from the ears and eyes of the last vestiges of the fire crew and the few onlookers. This was going to be a fight; this one, he would win.

_ksk_

"Repeat it!" hissed Kouga.

Houjo gulped, "I was coming around to see if I could help, since Sango called me this morning before she left to get the Christmas tree. I volunteered to baby sit cause Hakudoshi wasn't feeling well, and then the lights went out, and all hell broke loose, and I just managed to get the kids out on time after I heard the generator blow." He repeated as if by wrote, nervous large, bloodshot eyes, gagging Kouga's mood.

Kouga, looked to Ginta who shrugged, long disinterested. They had been in Houjo's apartment for two hours now, going over this shit. It gets tired. Ginta re-entered the living room with three dark cases and placed them at the door expectantly.

"Ginta, does it sound believable to you?"

"Yeah, yeah, we need to go Kouga. The private jet is ready. They won't find him. Relax already. " Ginta said indifferently. He was hungry and he had a date with Ayame.

Kouga rounded on his friend and personal lackey of half a millennia. "I don't give a shit that you need to dip your fucking wick tonight, Ginta! We aren't leaving until this shit sounds believable. I particularly don't need Sesshoumaru being pissed, or I'll end up someone's coat."

Hakkaku snorted, quickly stifled it, looking at his feet. Kouga did half get himself in deep shit sometimes and invariably it had to do with a bitch, in this case Kagome.

" WAIT OUTSIDE BOTH OF YOU!" screamed Kouga, causing Houjo to whimper, and curl his bandaged hands over his head protectively, while attempting to make his already small frame, even smaller.

Kouga rubbed his temples then pinned the cowering male with laser blue eyes.

"Try not to fuck that up too, okay? We are going through this just in case. Don't make me have to find you. Got it?" Kouga said throwing an indecent amount of cash to the floor and a several passports. "Pick them up and get out! I don't want to see you for quite some time."

Houjo shook his head emphatically and scrambled to his feet, retrieving the cash and the travel documentation. How in hell had he gotten himself in this mess? No one in his family knew he had a gambling problem and that Kouga was his personal bank roll for high stakes games. It had always been a lucrative relationship, until Inuyasha, had crashed a bent poker game in a seedy back alley club, then trashed the place when he found out he had been cheated.

_ksk_

"Kagome?" queried a gentle feminine voice. Red, puffy eyes looked up from Miroku's chest, Kagome's lips quirked in an effort to smile with her friend.

"Hi Sango, the children are with Inuyasha.They are frightened, but okay." she stuttered, before launching herself at her friend. Exchanging one embrace for another, as Sango hushed her, and smiled softly into her tear stained face, one hand firmly behind her back. Miroku turned his head in question at his beloved. Sango winked.

"Sango, I don't know what to tell them. I-I…." Kagome blubbered helplessly, "I can't let them down, even Hakudoshi is frightened, and nothing phases him. Just, had to leave them with Inuyasha and get myself together…before calling HavenHouse…" she offered as an explanation.

"Oh honey, I know… you don't need to explain," Sango reassured placing one gloved finger under her friends trembling, little chin. " Look what I found," Sango said brightly, nudging Kagome's side with a hard object. She gave her own beloved a pleading look, her eyes traveling to where the other males stood engaged in an animated conversation.

Kagome sniffed, and looked through care worn eyes at the little, stunted tree. Somewhat bent, but still viable in its cracked pot. "You found him." she smiled, hugging both it, and Sango to her chest.

A bonsai, of unaccountable age, an heirloom passed down for generations; its home, a nondescript, terracotta pot of indeterminate age and maker. In no way exceptional in its beauty, nor rare by standards of flora, and yet, supremely so, by dint of perseverance; a testament to life despite fearsome odds, the little tree remained steadfastly on its rock, its roots firmly planted in the soil, capturing the unwanted encumbrance.

A granite rock that should have proved an irritant and deterrent to its continuity, embraced, as a pebble does in the shell of an oyster, creating a pearl. The tree's very essence had everything to do with adaptation, despite challenge.

"Yes Grandpa, nothing is impossible," Kagome murmured to the little tree, one branch hanging at a precarious angle.

Kagome removed her coat and wrapped it gently, favoring the limb. The cold would not be kind to so fragile a benediction to life's persistence and beauty.

_ksk_

Sesshoumaru's eyes continually followed Kagome, as Inuyasha and the others spoke.

"What is she doing? The damn woman has no common sense. She will freeze all to protect a bonsai?" said Sesshoumaru in reproving tone. He pushed past Miroku and stalking towards the stubborn little woman, completely unconcerned with Miroku's stare, Jak's secretive smile, and Inuyasha's mumbled curse.

"Sesshoumaru, get back here! We have to make a decision!" yelled Inuyasha in frustration to the broad, determined back of his brother, who was having none of it, as he continued to stride towards the slipper clad female in the cherry red sweater.

Jakotsu chuckled to himself.

"Kagura, Kagura, Kagura, your days are numbered, my dear," murmured Jakotsu, adjusting his collar about to following Sesshoumaru.

Miroku sighed, "I think it's rather obvious, you and I are in minority, Inuyasha. Jak, it might have helped if you spoke up," he said churlishly, in hopes of getting a rise out of Jakotsu, who was now too busy leering meaningfully at a tall, handsome fire man rather winsomely. The gentleman in question, was covered in soot.

Inuyasha snorted and shook his head. "Every sicky has his dicky."

A dismissive wave, of a limp masculine wrist was the only answer to Miroku's intentional jar. "We are taking them home with us and that is final. My primary concern is a household of growing little ones to feed, and clothes. Hmmm, wonder if your scrumptious Kendo Master is interested in a lovely leisurely afternoon of powershopping for the smalls and my new lady? I hope you know, she really _is_ far too good for you? When are you going to allow her to make an honest man of you?" retorted Jak turning to face Miroku finally, arms folded across his chest questioningly. The exchange with the handsome hunk had gone to Jak's liking entirely. He would be finding him later, but first, business.

"Jak, you're not taking this seriously," Miroku emphasized with patience, he didn't feel,

"This isn't about feeding into your own fantasies of a full house for Christmas. The kids have to be placed in a safe secure environment. I've work to do, and Sesshoumaru is being particularly impossible today, and then there is that little incident at the house with Kagome, which I still have to figure out and I don't think it serves any of us to tempt fate." Miroku countered warningly.

"Yes darling, operative words…_**for you**_ to work out with that brilliantly incandescent, all seeing, mind of yours. Right now, I need to powershop! Oh Sangoooooooooo!" said Jakotsu musically, waving at Miroku's other half, while walking rapidly towards the beguiling dark haired woman with a swish in his step.

Miroku shook his head and opened his arms in defeat, before following with Inuyasha at his side.

Inuyasha's head remained bowed in thought as they headed back towards the cars. "So, Houjo _was_ at the hospital, but has clean disappeared, right?" the hanyou reiterated.

He could see the little frightened faces in his car, stuck to the windows. His heart lurched.

"Yeah, weird isn't it?" affirmed Miroku. "Let me guess you're heading there, aren't you?" Miroku said with a knowing quirk of his brow. "Try not to dust him up too much, Sesshoumaru will want to speak to him. Had no idea you knew each other, by the way. Since when do you gamble? Best not let Sessh find out, or he will happily rip you a new one."

The hanyou smirked, then handed the former priest the keys. "Drive carefully. Tell Sesshoumaru I'll be home later." Inuyasha said, furtively looking around. Aside from a a couple stragglers gawking, and a few investigators checking through the charred remains, Jak's new fling, and two other fire types, it was safe to move off the old fashioned way; but first the kid, Shippou.

Miroku bowed and shook his head, accepting the keys. "At your service, my liege."

"Fuck right off… He gets off on that protocol crap, not me. Too much of my life was spent, like them," Inuyasha inclined his head towards the little beings in the car. "I need to have a little talk with a spineless git, who's suddenly playing hero. I smell a rat, just can't prove it…_**yet**_, and we don't want Lord Pissy to get wind of what I am about to do either. Let him think I went shopping with the _Ladies_."

Miroku genuinely laughed then, as they continued to trudge back in silence.

_ksk_

Like the four horsemen of the apocalypse, barreling through the onlookers, they approached, with Sesshoumaru in the lead, Jakotsu to his left and Inuyasha to his right, long coats fluttering in the sudden, eerie wind.

Kagome gulped, as the vision approaching her in the form of Sesshoumaru shifted, like a mirage. She blinked, but the image persisted, he was in white silken garb, and what was more, the fur that accosted her was hanging from one shoulder dancing in the wind. The marking on his forehead was back, joined by jagged marks across his cheeks, the same color as his lids. She shifted her gaze to Inuyasha. It seems the same transformation had occurred there too, except, he was in red, both had katana slung to their hips. Kagome's heart sped up, as she reached for Sango's outstretched hand, looking at Jakotsu who wore a pale kimono with a leaf motif, for want of better words, he too had a sword, but his was slung over his shoulder. Finally, her eyes fell to Miroku, in purple and black, priestly garb. Well that part of her day-mare seemed accurate anyway, she thought.

"Sango, I'm seeing things, again," she said nervously. Her friend gripped her hand firmly.

"Describe what you see," Sango requested flatly. So cool was her friend's response in fact, Kagome turned to her in query, before being swept up unceremoniously in masculine arms.

"You will catch your death." Sesshoumaru admonished, as he opened the door and placed her in the car, closing the door abruptly, before engaging the little group gathered around in hushed conversation.

_ksk_

Blood red talons tapped a lalique wine glass impatiently, while the woman it belonged to stared out at the snowy vista before her, sporadically checking her Cartier. Where in hell were they all?

"You need not threaten me, Kouga. We both have a lot to lose," she said in a subtle meaningful drawl, as she turned to look at the nervous Ookami. "You might want to stop sweating, before Sesshoumaru gets here, he will smell it. Worry less about me, and more about your ex-fiance and how you are going to handle her, and handle her you will." Kagura said in an insistent tone.

"Never mind her, you make sure you keep up your end of the bargain, capeche?" intoned the Ookami Prince, as he swirled the snifter and sniffed delicately at its contents.

A nervous tap on the living room's open door caused both demons to look around, one with cool indifference, and the other with speculative glee.

"Master Sesshoumaru will be home in twenty minutes. He wished me to convey the following," she said nervously, pulling the little piece of yellow sticky note out of her pocket and carefully unfolding it. "You, Kouga are to remain, and leave the port alone. I only have two barrels to last the season," her young voice said nervously as she fidgeted in the doorway, crumpling the note with a perfunctory bow.

"Thank you...Miss?" Kouga acknowledged, eyes taking in her delightful curves in the fitted black uniform with its pristine little, white apron and practical black loafer's, that did not detract from her comely appearance, and a wolf too, even better. Interesting, from the North no doubt by all appearance and general coloring, must do my best to get to know this little treat, he mused.

"Ayame. My name is Ayame, Mister Urufu," she said with a self-effacing bow, not meeting his eyes. It looked like date night was over. She was going to have to call Ginta and cancel.

Kagura's brow quirked. "What? No message for me?" she said in mock horror, eyes narrowing at the little female with a calculating, malevolent gleam. Well, she wasn't his type anyway. Far too mousy and scared of her own shadow. "Tell Holtz to go back to the main house and pack a bag or two, I will be staying for unspecified length of time at the cottage," she said dismissively before returning her eyes to the gates.

_ksk_

Sesshoumaru, Kagome realized, prowled like a great, magnificent beast. She watched him attach his Bluetooth and proceeded to walk back and forth in front of the car, in deep conversation. In fact, in the space of ten minutes (she had checked her watch) he had called about four different people, at least she assumed different people. Though her window had been opened a fraction, she still could not make out what he was saying.

Completely mesmerized, a recurring theme for our Kagome, when it came to this fine specimen of manhood, she neglected to notice the Cheshire Cat grin, on Jakotsu's face as he stooped outside her window.

"Magnificent, isn't he?"

"You got that right," Kagome answered without thinking, then caught herself and blushed.

Jak reached through the window and hugged her, nearly strangling the small female, as she tried to reciprocate, while cradling the tree in her lap.

"You, Kagome, are just too precious. Anyway, just wanted to let you know, you're all coming home for the holidays. You can work all the boring details out with Lord Scrumptious. Sango and I are going shopping. We are a bit low on kiddy things in the Mausoleum of Taishou and then there is the matter of a decent tree for the living room, decorations, food, clothes. Don't you just love platinum, darling? See you at home," he said not waiting for a response. A habit, Kagome noted somewhat irritably, of all the males within the Taishou household. Half way to Sango's pick up, Jak stopped and turned towards Sesshoumaru, and had a brief exchange, before sashaying back to her side of the car.

"Kagome, darling, a word of advice; don't take any crap from Kagura. We all have your back and ahh, what size are your feet? Are the children allergic to certain foods?" he said with a serious expression. He was even more changeable than she was.

"Jak, bother the Sango woman. We are going, see you at home." said a deep baritone pulling open the driver's side door and adjusting his seat belt, while glaring at the little tree.

The man in the black shearling shrugged, and air kissed Kagome, mincing back to the pick-up whistling "_Deck the Halls_".

_ksk_

Inuyasha ruffled the little redhead's hair, to the small boy's annoyance. Inuyasha smiled down at him, eyes narrowing at Hakudoshi. That one was trouble; he could see it already. The girl, well, she was just not here with her other worldly expression.

"He's off, enjoy the shopping," Miroku teased.

Checking the rearview, Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed, Inuyasha's was up to something. He still had not gotten into his car and was waving and smiling at him. Yes, he was definitely up to something. With luck, it wouldn't land him in a jail cell tonight, he thought.

"Thank you."

"Hn."

"Can I turn the radio back on?" Kagome asked politely, at a loss for what to say to the taciturn male beside her. At first, when he had unceremoniously placed her in the car with no by your leave, she had not known how to react. She wanted to bellow at him for being a chauvinist dog ( somehow, he really wasn't a pig). Far too neat and well pressed. She chuckled at the absurd thought, and looked fixedly through her window.

The quiet, pleasing sounds of Keiko Matsui playing '_Forever, Forever_' came through the speakers, and Kagome sighed. Well, it wasn't Christmasy, but it was relaxing she thought, as she placed the little tree lovingly in its bundle behind her seat.

Shyly she glanced at his profile, and quirked her brow.

"What is it, Kagome?" he said in his usual silky baritone, while his eyes constantly checked traffic.

"Nothing."

"It has to be something. You took a deep breath. That usual indicates a person is about to speak…_**at length**_." he said as his eyes traveled to her face then back to the road.

"Very funny, Mister Taishou. Fine, if you must know, I was wondering how long you have known both Miroku and Kouga?" she inquired deceptively lightly, turning to his profile, observing the tightening of his lower jaw and the pursing of his lips. Ahh, so this was a no go area. Tough shit, she had possibly the worst day of her life, and the least he could do is answer her.

"I have known them sufficiently long. The reason for the inquiry, Miss Higurashi?" he responded in an even tone.

Kagome chuckled without mirth. "Nicely deflected, Mr. Conversation Killer, or should I simply call you the Killing Perfection, that seems far more suitable."

"It's a gift."

Onyx tendrils whipped over Kagome's shoulder as she pivoted towards him, the smell of sakura blossoms wafting in her hair's wake. Narrowing her eyes, she noted just a mere hint of a smile, on his very, well proportioned lips, before they once more assumed their usual hard line.

"You should do that more often," she said quietly, still intent on observing his subtle shift of expressions. He was a moody cuss; that was obvious.

"Do what, Kagome?" he inquired disinterestedly, feeling for the dial and making adjustments by familiarity alone.

"Smile. You would be amazed, how stunningly handsome you are when you do; and approachable, too. A man in your position should cultivate a genuine smile. On occasion, it can move mountains," she said matter-of-factly, before turning forward again, her own face serious.

Clear citrine, surreptitiously watched Kagome's stoic expression, her eyes had dimmed somewhat. How to bring her out of herself?

"Has it occurred to you why I don't wish to 'cultivate" said?"

"Yes," Kagome responded, looking down at her hands. They were becoming dry and chapped. A kid-gloved finger pressed the glove compartment's button, revealing a treasure trove of unguents and Purel. She chuckled.

"It seems, Mister Taishou, I am destined to say 'Thank you' a great deal today," she said, removing a moist towelette and wiping her fingers that had soot under the nails. She then creamed her hands in meditative silence.

Sesshoumaru waited, ready for the onslaught of words that never came. Giving in, he sighed. "Well? Since you have done such a thorough study of my persona in the twenty-four hours we have known each other, do feel free to tell this Sesshoumaru why?"

Kagome looked across at Sesshoumaru, a smile playing about her lips.

"For one, you are impatient, and like everything done your own way, or the highway," she said with a dramatic flourish of freshly cleaned fingers.

"Facile"

"Two, well born, the proverbial silver spoon in your mouth, yes, yes, easy to see, but, and this is telling, you have sustained great loss and understand what it is to be the butt of jokes or the outsider."

"You sound like a fortune teller, Higurashi. Vague, and innocuous, we all, at some point or another, have sustained losses. It is part of living."

"True, but listen well, Mister Taishou, I don't like repeating myself. Comment one, your clipped nature brooks no argument from anyone who you perceive as below your station, not solely based on class, mind, but nature."

Sesshoumaru inclined his head in acknowledgement. "Two?"

Kagome released the seat belt and hurriedly retrieved the white, fluffy fur, wrapping it around herself and sighed contentedly. "Two…"

"Put it back on now!" commanded, Sesshoumaru, eying the seatbelt.

Glaring at him for his outburst, Kagome slowly did as she was told before continuing.

"Two, as I was saying, before being rudely interrupted, by point one of your nature. Jakotsu. If you were an intolerant ass, he would not be in your employ. His devotion to you speaks volumes. If you need another example, Ayame this morning; your request was firm but kind and then there is Rudolph," she said waggling her right foot. You Taishou Sesshoumaru, know what it is to be an outsider. I don't know how, and I don't know why, but it is reason enough to admire you." Kagome said. "Then there is me."

"You?"

"Altruism and a rather antiquated form of chivalry, that hides a certain amount of chauvinism, I might add. Can you tell me why, you have decided to help us short term?" she said quietly, deeply regretting the current circumstance that did not afford her a proper look at his face.

"Because… I can," answered a deep baritone.

Soft, dark eyes looked at Sesshoumaru appraisingly, weighing his words. "Again, with the rally, perhaps, we can play doubles tennis sometime. You and Miss Kagura, and Inuyasha and I, as your worthy opponents," Kagome intoned with a smile. "Would you like me to continue, Mister Taishou to point three. It's the most salient of all?"

"If it gives you something to pass the time, which you are apparently incapable of passing in companionable silence, yes, do go on." Sesshoumaru countered in a bored tone, belying his interest. The Higurashi female was perceptive, and moderately amusing, yet her innocent mention of pairing disturbed him. He felt his gut contract.

"It actually relates to point two, but it really merits its own point. You have sustained great emotional loss, so profound, you chose to cocoon yourself from the world, and will not allow joy in. Don't get me wrong, you surround yourself with everything that life can afford you and yet, simple human contact you select to deny yourself, unless it serves a purpose. You, Taishou Sesshoumaru are a very emotion driven man, though the world would never know by your stoic countenance. This means, at some point, you gave much of yourself and whomever it was hurt you deeply, either by leaving you, or dying, without your expressed permission. You have yet to forgive them, for breaking your heart and for that, I am sorry."

"ENOUGH!" hissed the former Western Lord, slamming on the breaks, as the fur tightened around Kagome, keeping her rooted to her seat. Only then did Kagome notice where they were, outside the gates of his 'cottage', as Miroku honked, took the bank with a perplexed expression and headed through the gates with a shrug.

"Truth or Dare is over, Kagome. Lucky guesses, one and all."

Kagome quietly released herself from the grasp of the seatbelt's hold in silence, her face giving nothing away of the seething anger within.

Sesshoumaru noted, the shift in her aura, but continued pedagogically, "We will never speak of this again, while you are here. Is this understood, Miss Higurashi?" he demanded deceptively quietly, citrine eyes mere slits in an otherwise handsome face.

"You overgrown, self absorbed, idiot!" the little female lunged for Sesshoumaru's coat collar, and ceased him with a white-knuckle grip. "You could have killed us just then, but for this damn pervert, around me! We might have been hurt! Suppose Miroku had been following too closely; what of he and the children?! Did you think of that you spoilt bratty…Mmmmmmppphth…"

"Silence, woman," murmured Sesshoumaru, against lush, petal pink lips, "I'm kissing you," he whispered tersely, leaning in to deepen the contact, his tongue caressing her lower lip.

Kagome's lips parted in an involuntary moan, as their tongues battled for supremacy. Tapered, feminine fingers combed through the hairs at the back of his silken head.

"Shut up and kiss then, Mister Taishou," she groaned removing his glasses, while strong hands lifted her effortlessly into his lap, never losing contact with her lips, or her firm, pert backside for that matter.

"What in hell?" Sango whispered, nudging Jak as they approached the car, driving, as Miroku had done, up onto the bank, slowing to a crawl. Jak snickered lightly, before taking the corner into the estate grounds.

"Merry Christmas, Sesshoumaru." he chuckled, before breaking into his favorite spiritual, "_Go Tell It On The Mountain,_" singing, of course, in his very best basso profundo worthy of Paul Robeson, while Sango laughed merrily.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note & Review Responses Part IIA & IIB**

_And so, it begins. Coming events casting long shadows...Kagura and her reaction, demons in Kagome's midst, and a Christmas tree, and how to play pool deliciously...(wicked evil grin). Yes, I am a hentai…and you are just realizing that? We needed to set the stage, this is no one night stand._

_(Big Happy Smile)…reviews are fuel, it makes all the difference in the world. It actually tells me if I have hit the intended mark with each segment. So do not sit there and believe it doesn't matter. We both feed each other on this journey. Until next time. _

_**sks**_

**Demonlordlover** – Oooh girl, it gets like a damn soap opera in the next bit. Once I get to sit for a few hours and turn it into the next segment. LOL! It might be a day late, but it will be more than a dinner conversation, I assure you (wink). Thank you and I am totally chuffed, I am giving you a chuckle or two.

**ChibiRin – **Trust me honey, Astons don't have radios, they have sound systems (wink) and yes, the pervert MokoMoko-sama is having a fine time in this previous part lol. Still waters do run deep and lasciviously, all that cool façade hides much (chuckle).

**Tarzan – **You romantic you…join the club. Really, very happy it is giving you the warm fuzzies. Romance should always do that, it is a gift.

**Deb L** – LOL! Excellent, hope you continue to enjoy (big smile). I have a very warped sense of humour, good to know I am not alone in this (wink). Kouga is a sore loser on all levels, like all weaklings – sheethead and all (snort).

**Jade** – (Big Smile)…expressly my intent, different in my view is always worth the effort. So thank you and I hope you continue to enjoy.

**Lindajrjt** – Awesome! So pleased you are enjoying and I hope you continue to. MokoMoko-sama doesn't have a mind of its own as you will soon find out…or more accurately Kagome will put the pieces together lol.

**TruGemini** – (Long Pause), Thank you. See you next time. I sincerely will endeavour to continue along the same lines.

**Omizumaru** – You think so? Hmmm interesting, per our little convo, it could be the modernity and yes the vernacular. Glad you are enjoying and please do take care and looking forward to the adventure in the New Year. Thank you so much! Looking forward to when you get back to work on your various pieces.

**Sweetest Angel - **LOL! You and me both girlfriend, I think she is going to spit nails lol…no, not going to say another word and spoil the fun.

**GinRei – **Thank you, and I look forward to writing it. It sits in my head and several times today had to intentionally shake my head. I kid you not lol. I cannot wait for Thursday and Friday, when time frees up. I will be in the right environment to hopefully carry it off. It is going to be long. Mainly because there is one final part to this part of this story…notice I said this part of the story…wicked evil grin.

**Neko-sama** – WOW! Thanks hon! Keep in mind, he was fixated on those luscious lips from their first meeting. See you next time.

**OnyxIvy** – Again, hmmm, there seems to be a theme here?! Thanks so much honey, glad you are enjoying. Laughter is the best medicine, I have always found, waves frantically back (wink). One word…Kaidan…enough said.

**Healo of Ultima – **(Reverent Bow) Thank you, very much. The next bit is quite interesting too on soooooo many levels. LOL! Re Rudolph. Always struck me, very annoying that! I think he should kick the little bastards to the curb!

**Come Hither** – Loooooooooove your moniker. You are not the first to mention this re pairing but more importantly…absolutely re black and white and the flick! Oh, damn I got the shivers when I read your analogy. Huge fan. Enough said. Though I much more of a Katherine Hepburn kind of woman. Now that is a woman in my humble opinion…a woman so far beyond her time in style, stature, and just plain cache and wit…total élan. Glad you are enjoying. See you next time.

**Hasu86** – _Nightingale_ was glorious, of course I would review, when the opportunity presented itself and it was ready to hand. It would be bad form not to. You gave me joy…and pathos and so nicely done too. Very happy you are enjoying the current foray, until next time, my dear. You will notice I did not mention Summer Maid…? Sniff…well at the end I did.

**InuInuluvluv- **Thank you so much. Kid skin is leather of the finest least porous kind the antithesis of pig leather, smooth like velvet, thin and rather costly. Usually used to make small top end leather goods, like shoes and purses, gloves. Suffice it to say…it is like a baby's bottom and the ultimate in luxury for leather. Hope that helped and I do hope you continue to enjoy (big smile). Loved your review (wink).

**TheMikoShivae** – Very glad you are enjoying and it is my sincere hope you continue to, and thank you for reviewing.

**Inuforlyf **- (Happy Smile) Then my intentions were achieved. So thank you for enjoying.

**Rowdygirl** – Oh please, I am the greatest romantic sap of all. Love is a very, very nice thing. So you go on with your lovely sappy self (wink).

**Tricia** – A side of ice cubes? EXCELLENT! It does have just that combination, like a very nice dry martini. Nice, very. Thank you very much.

**FluffyShin**- NEVER apologies! Real life is always way more important (wink). I do hope you continue to enjoy. I suspect, you little hentai, you will enjoy the next chapter a great deal (chuckle).

**Renji-Girl – **Wow! Thank you ma'am. How is the next chapter of _Lessons_ going? Looking forward to the read, it has promise.

**Catherine Elizabeth** – Why thank you. Engaging is a lovely word, and I hope to continue giving you joy with this little musing. I rather like it myself. I am predisposed to humour and sometimes, unusual humour, it is always a surprise when I see someone respond to something I thought would not be seen, except by me. That always gives me a huge chuckle. Sit further back next bit is either Sunday or Monday, depends when I actually get stuck in. The outline is sitting, dutifully, on my writing table, but haven't gotten to it yet, other than the opening scene.

**Sleepy Tuna Fish – **Yeeeeeeeeeeees, they did kiss and much much more to come (chuckle). Until next time (wink).

**Ezri-Candy** – Thank you (blush). I am well pleased re the 'nothing' comment. It was intentional. Just a few days wait. I usually do most of it of a Friday post everything else. That is my writing night, when everything is fleshed out. Literally, I sit in the study and go to town. I don't read emails, I turn on the music, have a glass of wine, and just keep typing until the fingers are tired or I see daybreak or '_he who must be obeyed_' comes to the door and gives me the eyebrow lolol. He does a wicked eyebrow. I am like that, when focused nothing gets in the way.

**Meara** – Takes one nutter to know another (snort)…looking forward to your story VERY MUCH! I am still laughing at some key lines. It will be a killer, beautiful prose. 'Happy Helga-ing' (snort). Yes, the Rudolph issue has always been a huge pet peeve with me. I have a book full of them. LOL! Oh and thank you (wink).

**Maddie 50** – LOL! Nothing like a good alpha male eh? Love them! Glad you enjoyed, hope you will continue to enjoy hon. Next bit should tickle your funny bone, and others (waggles brows lasciviously).

**Red-Smartiez** – Nooooo, I don't think your senses are leading you astray at all (wink). Enough said, and you are most welcome as always. It is fun for me too, or I wouldn't do it.

**Sesshoumaru's-Fiend** - LOL! Oh yes, you were definitely hungry. That had to be your longest ramble EVER. Hope law was kind this week. I promise to forward you the bit in question sometime on the weekend. Oh and Thank you…I think (wink).

**AKay** – LOL! Excellent that was the intent. I am sure you will think of other questions. Yes, the four horsemen was amusing. I am a very, visual person and that came out of that. Glad you continue to enjoy. It is always a pleasurable surprise when something I thought funny actually appeals to someone else, so thank you.

**Sesshy Rose** – Happy to give amusement as always (soft smile), I sincerely hope you continue to enjoy. The plot as they say thickens in the next bit. Damn soap opera to be exact, I suspect it will be long only because there is so much to fit in before the day of days.

**Tana-san** – First, hope you weathered the storm well and you feel better. Next thank you so much, I always smile when I see your reviews. You have a wonderfully kind heart, and your emotions are felt strongly through your reviews. They are appreciated. Oh and thank you re pointing out, homonyms and I are not always on good terms, as you can undoubtedly occasionally see.

**BlackIceKittenAngel9** – Awww honey, the rest will be theoretically Dec 15 and the last bit is December 24th. I suspect though it might be December 16th. It really depends when I have the time. As it is, I am doing review responses tonight, as I think it an honour to respond in kind when someone took the time to write. I wanted to make sure I did it. Thank you so much.

**Nicole – **I am thoroughly happy you are enjoying. That is the point of this, something that makes you smile and shake your head. Very pleased to be of service (wink) and hope you continue to enjoy.

**Twiknham – **(Big Smile) Have always loved your moniker lol and thank you so much. Yes, it will be lovely when ASS gets all sorted won't it? In the meantime, I am very well pleased you are enjoying thus far. Hope you continue to (shy smile). Oh and not to put too fine a point on it, I will fight you for Jin (wink). HE IS MINE! Grrr! Isn't he so handsomely ascetic, refined and deliciously masculine without need of being a Cro-magnon? Sigh…and that hair…sorry…off topic…stream of consciousness at work. Thank you so much and I well agree re funny quotations. ""_**Well Well, I see you're back from the dead Naraku...and gaudier than ever**_." (Kikyou to Naraku after Mt. Hakurai).

**Priestess Skye** – Simply, thank you.

**EP**…see you on the weekend sometime (she said hedging her bets), it has been a hectic week. If, I have missed responding to any singular review, I shall prostrate myself at your feet on the weekend.


	4. Part IIIA

**REVIEW RESPONSES AT BASE PART IIIA – Thank you! **

**DISCLAIMER - The ownership and general brilliance that is the original Feudal Fairy Tale remains the property of its honored and rightfully revered creator Rumiko Takahashi without whose brilliance, we would not have fodder.**

**Reviews are fuel. **

**EP**

**Edited By: Meara, fond of tea and Gertrude**

**

* * *

**

**Part IIIA of IV – Merry Christmas, Mister Taishou**

Amidst the quiet hush of gently falling snow came the sound of hooves and bells. Pleasant, jolly little bells, carried on the wind, becoming more insistent with every passing moment but, as yet, thoroughly unimportant to the two beings blissfully engaged in savouring the warmth of each others touch.

Stopping briefly at her collarbone, to lick and nip the tender, fragrant flesh below his lips, Sesshoumaru's ear twitched, having heard the sounds of tinkling bells and the plodding of hooves in the distance. His warm, moist breath was elicited shivers up and down Kagome's spine. Feminine fingers carded the silvery mane of the male encouragingly, a quiet moan escaped Kagome's lips with each pass of his tongue against overheated flesh.

Sesshoumaru stilled once more, warm amber looked through ridiculously long lashes questioningly back into soft, aroused brown, which smiled unguarded back down at him. One stray lash had dared to blemish her flushed cheeks. A tapered digit brushed it away gently before its owner felt compelled to inform her, "Lash." His feral gaze returned to the throbbing vein at the juncture between her collarbone and neck, his head still quirked at an amusing and rather cute angle Kagome thought, and then she too heard it.

"Do you hear what I hear…" she smiled mischievously, into now guarded, vaguely irritated citrine. He growled softly in response, returning his gaze to her lips with intent.

Warm hands rose to his face and cupped it, as though he were a rare, prized piece of porcelain.

This was a new experience for the Western Lord as he felt his heart begin to beat rapidly, his muscles tensing from the simple, delicate touch of her fingertips against his skin. She was looking at him with genuine warmth, which bore the subtle embers of growing lust.

Kagome's thumbs brushing his lips meditatively, eyes downcast while she licked her own, before lowering her head to his again intent on rediscovering the heady elixir that only he had to offer in another searing kiss. A tentative, small tongue demanding entry this time, as Sesshoumaru acquiesced with a hiss, his hard body yielding to her soft embrace.

_**ksk**_

"You sure, this is the same one, as before?" Inuyasha sniffed inside the padded box suspiciously, garnering a pinched and thoroughly offended expression from the attractive, sales clerk. Inuyasha noted she was still looking at him suspiciously, evaluating, no doubt, his ability to pay.

"I assure you, Mister Taishou, this is the _**very**_ one. We do not make mistakes of such magnitude…_**ever**_. Our reputation precedes us. We value our _**select**_ clientele and would never…"

"Yeah, yeah…whatever," he said dismissively, reaching into his back pocket for a slim wallet.

Not to be dismissed, she finished, "You will find all the paper work is in order and awaiting your signature," she retorted, pushing the documents across the counter at him, equally dismissively. She tallied with glee. It would almost be worth it to lose the sale, just to put him in his place.

"Don't get your panties in a wad, woman. It just looked different but you're right, it does smell the same. I'll be back in five, just have to get the car, you didn't forget to get together all the shit it's gonna need, right?" he asked, now growing impatient with the constipated, snotty ass in front of him. Except for the fact that the store had a reputation that hadn't been sullied, he would have taken his business elsewhere. Inuyasha placed his id on the counter before being asked, then slowly placed his credit card over it, watching, with a smirk, the usual instant transformation.

A pained grimace with teeth appeared on the pinched face that Inuyasha assumed was to pass for an anemic smile. The card was snatched up from the counter by greedy, dry fingers.

"Yes, of course, Mister Taishou, we can accommodate your request, I have already put aside the necessary provisions since we last spoke," came the clipped, respectful reply.

Glancing lovingly at the credit card, as though it were a newborn pup, she sighed audibly continuing to total the bill. In this single sale, the shop's overhead was covered for the month. It was getting harder and harder these days to know when one was looking at a well-heeled individual (most disconcerting, she thought). She narrowed her eyes, expecting him to balk or the transaction to fail. It didn't. Just for a moment, Inuyasha saw veiled resentment within her eyes, as she held the bill at its tips for his signature, before returning the card, after an additional half minute of glaring at the signature, looking for

(what she was sure had to be) a forgery.

Inuyasha chuckled. "It's really a shame."

"Pardon me, Mister Taishou?" the store clerk said tightly, glaring at the young man, who now that she had the time to actually appraise him, was attractive in a rough hewn way. Perhaps, he was incognito, she mused. She did not hold with all that celebrity nonsense but the name did sound familiar. He really _**might**_ be someone.

"About the cork you have up your ass. You might try removing it on occasion and living a little, instead of judging everyone you meet, solely on appearances. You miss a lot that way," he said quietly with a half-hearted smile.

"I beg your pardon?! _**I've never**_…" she sputtered in shock, he had read her correctly. No one had ever dared speak to her in such an offensive manner in all her twenty-eight years.

"_That's_ obvious. Tell me something I don't know. Five minutes, I'll be back," he asserted, "Remember there's a standing order once a month until I say otherwise. Got it?"

He snickered, tipping his baseball cap before slamming the door, causing all the denizens within to protest, loudly while she fumed.

"Yes, Mister Taishou," she hissed at the figure crossing the street, before calming her other guests.

_**ksk**_

The sound of children's laughter, the smell of baking ginger cookies, garlands being hung, carols being sung, boxes of decorations being opened, some newly purchased. Jakotsu was in his element barking orders through his head set with his little clip board, a stop watch and a throng of servants buzzing about with their appointed tasks as though on military maneuvers. Christmas had arrived at the Cottage of Taishou.

Kagura stalked the living room, looking decidedly pissed and confused at the sudden activity in the house. Surely, Sesshoumaru had not approved this farce and now Holtz was getting into the act?

Miroku trudged back down the stairs whistling and poked his head in the living room door with a pleased expression on his handsome face. As expected, a frigid glare greeted him.

"Sango and I are going to get the children settled in. Fair warning, you might want to head for the study. Jak says the tree will arrive any moment. He found a particularly stunning one and the local woodsman kindly offered to bring it over."

Four burly male servants courteously walked around Miroku towards the front door. They expectantly carried large boxes filled with lights and sundry decorations along with ladders. Ayame followed, carrying a silver tray with sprigs of green foliage for Jak's final inspection.

Miroku turned and waggled his brows at Jakotsu. "Mistletoe? You're incorrigible," intoned the former priest giving Jakotsu a wide, vaguely lecherous grin.

"Yes, _I_ am." Jak waggled right back conspiratorially, before turning his eyes to Kagura, who stood glowering at the pair. "Miroku, I'm simply a romantic, and a firm believer in destiny," Jak sighed expressively, clutching the clipboard to his heart, before fingering the sprigs.

"Ayame, place that one over the door, before attending Miss Kagura. Holtz darling, can you help our little Ayame? You're a nice tall boy and all, with Miss Kagura's kind permission, of course," he said sweetly, as though suddenly remembering her presence.

Something was up, Kagura thought, as she inclined her head to her manservant, eyes narrowing at the majordomo suspiciously. Since when did Jak defer to her wishes, willingly? As for Miroku, he knew something he was choosing not to reveal. It was evident in his amused expression and his inability to hold her eye without a fixed, blank glare.

The priest stuck his hands in his black, snug fitting jeans and ran up the stairs laughing. He had to get the hell out of Dodge. Kagura wouldn't know what hit her shortly and though it would be fun to witness, there were other issues more pressing.

Sango re-entered the hall finishing the last bite of fudge while watching, appreciatively, her lover's long legs and magnificent butt as he ascended the stairs. Damn he was fine, the Kendo Master thought while judiciously removed the last remnants of fudge from her fingertips with her tongue, leering at her future husband.

Propping open the kitchen door with her elbow, she gushed at its unseen occupant.

"Holtz you're the best. You must give me the recipe sometime," Sango said. Her eyes never left Miroku's as she went tripping up the stairs, leveling a cold glare as she passed the hateful woman at the foot of the stairs, rushing into Miroku's open arms.

Smiling gently down at Jak, Sango added. "We're just going to make sure the munchkins are napping. It's way too quiet up there," Sango chuckled.

Miroku chuckled and bent to kiss, her fudge smudged lips lingeringly. "I've always liked the feel on my tongue of warmed chocolate myself," he purred suggestively, violet eyes twinkling licentiously into dark brown.

"Get a room, why don't you," mumbled Kagura under her breath before returning her malevolent gaze to Mister Queen Bitch. Jak was looking back at her with a secretive, equally malevolent smirk on his lips.

"Jealous, Kagura?" he cooed maliciously. The kitchen door opened and Holtz, who was proving quite a dab hand in the kitchen, brought a cup of his family's secret cider recipe for Jak to sample.

Ayame took that moment to ascend the stairs herself and attend Miss Kagura's clothing, not wanting to be in the path of the oncoming train wreck.

"Oooooh la la c'est magnifique, Holtz, you've outdone yourself. Aren't you a talented boy, though? Wonder what else you're good at," Jak intoned, fluttering his lashes coquettishly.

Kagura's manservant crimsoned, looking furtively at his mistress who very much resembled the cranberries that garnished the cider's cup, her fists curled into tight balls of anger.

"Holtz, have you unpacked my things?" she hissed, while Jak continued to sip with a far off expression.

"Yes, my lady, all has been prepared. I was coming to fetch you. Ayame is seeing to your bath," he assured in an apologetic tone, lowering his eyes to the carpet.

"Were you really and here I thought you suddenly worked for Mister Taishou's head lackey, as the resident sweet chef, decorating handyman and babysitter? You're skills are seriously underutilized in my household. You might want to brush up your resume, as effective immediately, you are fired!" she ground out through clenched teeth, brushing past Jakotsu and taking the stairs two at a time, slamming the door to her room.

Jak took another sip of the warmed, scented liquid as though Kagura's tirade had not taken place, " Absolute ambrosia…darling, now stop me if you have already thought of it but maybe just a pinch of cinnamon and smidgeon of allspice? What do you think? You're hired by the by. I could always do with another godlike male under me in the kitchen."

A loud snort came by way of the kitchen before Inuyasha entered the hall, "Don't you mean on top and in the bedroom?" Inuyasha offered helpfully, in a dry tone. Jak narrowed his eyes at the top of Inuyasha's head, in a fair imitation of a schoolmarm dealing with a lippy truant.

Teasing, unrepentant amber was barely visible above a large, insulated box, while the hanyou's arms were laden with myriad colorful shopping bags filled untold goodies.

"Get back to the kitchen! Stop tracking snow on the carpet or I'll kill you myself, Doggy Boy! Keep your smutty chatter to yourself. The children are upstairs napping and never assume, darling. " the head of staff replied, indignantly, handing his clipboard and mug to Holtz with final instructions.

"See to things outside. Instruct the boys where to put the lights. I prefer the white for the trees out front and the multi-colored ones on the fences and shrubbery, and tell Mars to be careful with Rudolph when he puts him on the roof! I want him and the other reindeer up before Lord Sesshoumaru has the opportunity to veto it."

"Yes, Mister Hade," responded Holzt gratefully. He could already tell he was going to like it here. He loved cooking and Kagura was a picky eater and never experimented.

"Oh, I don't stand with formality, just call me Jak, okay? Reserve the Mister for Sesshoumaru and his business associates," the housekeeper said with a beautiful smile. However kindly spoken, there was an element of tempered steel, sheathed within his dulcet tones.

"Toddle off and begin earning your daily crust." he winked, before returning a disapproving glower to Inuyasha's boots. "How old are those things? You look like a damn derelict," Jak said shooing Inuyasha back through the kitchen doors, taking the smallest package off the hanyou's little finger, helpfully, of course.

The box appeared to be moving, Jakotsu noted, just as his Bluetooth beeped. The very call he had been hoping against hope to avoid, already aware who it was. Jak girded his loins and placed a businesslike smile on his beautiful face.

"Merry Christmas, Taishou Residence," the smile faltered, if only for a moment. "Really, you rang before? Ahhhh, yes, well…I can ex…now Mister Taishou…calm down. Yes,...I did order…he's, he's a lovely man, please don't go scaring him…he _does_ have a heart condition and you should see his place, it's a hovel, Sesshoumaru. He needs the money. Yes I am perfectly aware what your thoughts are… did….Isn't it gorgeous!?" Jak responded, in what he hoped was a disarmingly cheerful tone, apparently it wasn't. In fact, Inuyasha was shocked having heard the outburst that followed. The hanyou would never have imagined his elder sibling would even countenance the use of such foul language in mixed company, much less putting them together in one coherent, vituperative sentence. Inuyasha laughed none too softly, receiving an angry glare from Jak and a shove.

"Just imagine how it will look… Yes, that was Inuyasha. No, no, I gather he took the back road in. How in Kami's name would I know why? I'm not his keeper! Sorry…Yes, Kouga's here, sleeping off your port in a guestroom and _she's_ upstairs having a bath, curiously enough, Miss Kagura has invited herself for the holidays. _Isn't that special_? Yes, the children are fine." Jak pursed his lips irritably and began tapping his Bruno Magli shod feet. He stared heavenward dramatically, before going to the island and examining the box's contents screaming in delight, effectively deafening Sesshoumaru.

"Ooooooh Inuyasha, I love you. All's forgiven about Mount Hakurei," he said placing his hands carefully around the object within, giving Inuyasha a genuine soft smile, which was returned shyly.

"The next hurdle, where in hell are we gonna put her until Christmas? His nose will find her." Inuyasha said, one dark brow rose in question.

"Leave her with me; literally. He never comes near our quarters, church and state and all that," Jak winked impishly. Wrapping the little bundle in his arms he headed for the adjoining door that lead towards the private atrium that annexed the servant's plush, well appointed housing unit.

"What would I do without you? You're always there in a pinch." Inuyasha smiled sheepishly and, scratched his head self-consciously, returning his attention to the other packages strewn about the kitchen.

Jak turned slowly, an unreadable expression in his green eyes, "I've been telling you that for centuries, Inuyasha. You snooze, you lose, big boy," came the soft reply. Jak turned on his heels and heading purposefully through the door, the subtle, masculine smell of Lagerfeld in his wake.

Inuyasha watched with a melancholy expression as the door closed behind the lithe, elegant form of his friend's retreating back. "Sorry...Jak, I do love you, just not like that."

"I can heaaaaaaaaaaar you… Stop being maudlin; be useful and bring the little dumpling's things. Ooooh aren't you adorable, little girl and those eyes. Kiss Uncle Jak...Ahh Inuyasha, be a dear and bring the mop and the Mister Clean. We appear to have had a 'wittle' accident. Never mind, booboo, it happens to the best of us."

The hanyou laughed, and turned towards the door, arms loaded with the requisite items.

_**ksk**_

Kouga stirred, someone had screamed downstairs. At least he thought they had. He blinked drowsily mesmerized by the lit fireplace of the guestroom. Smells, a sudden symphony of them surrounded him; sounds of busy feet, some small, running about upstairs hallway and happy childish squeals, slamming doors and secretive murmurings.

"Hakudoshi, you will take the bear back to Shippou's room this instant. Why can't you play nicely like Kan'na?" entreated a quietly, frustrated feminine voice outside the guestroom door. "Be quiet. Mister Urufu is sleeping. No, he isn't drunk again, that's rude, Hakudoshi! We don't say such things about our benefactor. Now come, time for your afternoon nap," insisted Sango sternly.

Kouga heard the slight tussle and then the whine of a young male's protest as he stomped back to his room. Kouga chuckled. That one was going to be trouble. He liked him just fine but there was still that niggling guilt. How would he ever explain the three children to Kagome? She wore her heart on her sleeve and was so damn naïve at times. Hell she wasn't even aware he was a demon, much less, that such things existed in the modern world.

Kagome, the sudden thought of her brought him out of his somnambulistic stupor. He swung his long legs over the side of the bed and rubbed his temples. Where were she and Taishou anyway?

As if in answer, the sounds of thudding hooves and jangling bells caused Kouga to lurch towards the bedroom window unsteadily on socked feet. There below was Sesshoumaru's car finally and what was more, in front of him was a sleigh with the largest Christmas tree the Ookami Prince had ever seen, rivaling that of the city's square. The tree was bound with sturdy ropes which were being rapidly untied by Hunter and several other male household staff, including Kagura's Holtz.

Mister Nicholas, the resident woodsman, who lived on the Taishou property on sufferance, looked on nervously, cap in hand, feeling out of place, just managing to get out of the way, as the tree was hoisted on several broad shoulders and brought into the house. What in hell?! Surely Sesshoumaru did not approve this?! It had to be Jak. The Western Lord abhorred this holiday in particular, seeing it solely as a commercial contrivance and a poor excuse for giving his employees time off with bonuses. Jak's creative household bookkeeping, had, however managed to get a little something for his personal staff and Kouga had never bothered to inform, Sesshoumaru. It would always be their little secret. The urge to enter the fray downstairs, suddenly wasn't all that appealing, perhaps he could hold up in bed a little longer.

_**ksk**_

Miroku snickered quietly at the window watching the drama unfold in the front of the house. Turning to look at Sango, he smiled. She had just managed to get Hakudoshi off to sleep, covering him gently and adjusting his white blonde bangs affectionately. She would make an excellent mother one day soon, the houshi thought.

"Come here," he whispered softly, making beckoning motions with one hand.

She joined him at the window. "Wow! Jak does know how to go all out. Remind me to have him do our wedding in the spring," Sango said, nuzzling into Miroku's side.

"Don't even think about it. He'll have me wearing a boa or some crap like that and all your bridesmaids will be dressed in pink and purple, possibly with sequined leaf accents."

Sango nudged her fiancé and furrowed her little brows up at him in feigned annoyance.

"That's not nice. Jak has flawless taste. You know perfectly well, it was a Halloween theme for the party and that is why he had you dressed like that. Furthermore, I prefer coral for my bridesmaid's dresses sans sequin. Have you seen what we bought for Kagome and the children?"

Miroku's smile froze as the Western Lord walked to the passenger side of the car and lifted out Kagome wrapped in his Moko-moko-sama, "Oh shit. We need to get downstairs now it could get ugly…Sesshoumaru looks pissed."

The Kendo Master nodded in agreement, as they both tiptoed out of the room and quietly closed the door behind them, before making a beeline for the stairs. They needed to head of the Western Lord at the pass, before he got a hold of Jakotsu.

_ksk_

Silent.

The inordinately slow drive up to the house was just that. Clutching both her bonsai and the pervert fur defensively, Kagome stared fixedly in front of her. The Douglas fir bobbed happily to and fro in front of the car as it was dragged by the sleigh, ever so slowly to its final destination. How could he have spoken to Jakotsu like that? Was this the same man that had kissed her senseless; eliciting a passion she had long thought forgotten. If she gave it sufficient thought, Kouga could have learned a thing or two about kissing from the stoic male, now hovering at the passenger side door, impatiently. Kagome pointedly ignored him.

Sesshoumaru glowered at the angled roof, and growled under his breath, eyes glinting red. The Western Lord's orbs were accosted by a bright, red nose that twinkled and jiggled offensively from side to side, while a corpulent miscreant in red, waved animatedly….disgusting. The other reindeer undulated indecently too, feigning the movement of flight. All twinkled with idiotic, vacant smiles, in the rapidly dimming light, of the cloudy afternoon. Jakotsu was a dead man (in more ways than one).

Returning his gaze to the truculent female, he practically growled in frustration. "I shall carry you into the house, if you insist on being childish, Miss Higurashi."

Lifting her carefully from the passenger side, her body rigid in his arms, Sesshoumaru stepped gingerly past the men busily engaged in destroying the understated elegance of his quietly opulent home; dead man walking, Sesshoumaru thought, with an ironic smirk.

Kagome sneakily glanced at the sudden evil quirk of Sesshoumaru's lips, then resolutely looked forward before he could see. Sango greeted them with a nervous, pleasant smile, while opening the front door. Miroku charged forward out the door.

Unceremoniously, Kagome was placed into Miroku's waiting arms.

"Now, Sesshoumaru, I need you to calm down," the priest said soothingly, adjusting his new charge in his arms. Great, she was pissed too, so much for the tonsil hockey that Jak had placed such faith in.

"Where is he!?" the Western Lord said venomously. Not waiting for an answer, he entered the decorated main hall, the mistletoe swinging happily above his head with the sudden wind, announcing Kagura appearance on the upper landing, dressed in nothing but a towel and a come hither smile.

Just then, a resounding thud came from behind Sesshoumaru.

"Oh god! Miroku look," said Kagome frantically, hurriedly clambering out of her friend's arms, and handing the beloved little tree to Sango, before speeding back out the door.

"Call a doctor!" she implored, rushing to the fallen woodsman's side.

Gentle masculine hands righted her. "It's okay Kagome. This happens sometimes. We need to take him back to his cottage and get his medicine. There ain't nothing a doctor can do for him. Believe me, I know," Inuyasha said, hefting the man effortlessly and taking him through the house.

He smelled positively rancid, Inuyasha thought wiggling his nose. "I'll take him home. You go inside."

Kagome glared at Sesshoumaru's broad back, and raised her chin. "No, I'm coming with you. Where does he live? Maybe I can help. I'm pretty good with first aid and I can drive."

Attempting to shrug, the hanyou thrust a lean hip forward. "They're in there, thanks."

"My pleasure," she said walking past the towering male in the hall and heading straight through the kitchen without a backwards glance.

Sesshoumaru glared at her little squared back, following on her heels. He had seen this body language before and he was having none of it. "Where exactly do you imagine you're going, Higurashi?" he intoned icily, placing his hands over hers, as she tried to turn the knob. Despite himself, the fragrant smell of her hair drew him, and he leaned forward to take a whiff, eyes closed.

His nearness caused Kagome to shiver. Carefully, she turned around, looking up, ready for battle and for a moment was surprised by the expression on his face. He was enjoying her scent and his eyes were closed. The angry retort, she had intended, fled her mind.

"Sesshoumaru, please, let's take the poor man home," she responded in a pleading tone. That caused his eyes to snap open, equally shocked, not only by her words, and her gentle, warm expression but a peculiar smell in their midst.

"I'll drive. It's an automatic." he said in a softer tone than he had intended, his anger with Jak abating by degree. Still there was that smell, not exactly unpleasant, but masked by detergent.

Kagome stood with her mouth open, befuddled at first, then remembered, she had told him, she only drove stick.

_**ksk**_

"Well that worked out nicely, don't you think, Kagura?" Inuyasha said following his brother, giving a sidelong glance up the stairs. "You might want to shave. See ya later."

Closing the end of her towel self-consciously, "Not if I see you first, hanyou," she

hissed and turned swiftly down the hall. This would not be the end of it. Kouga needed to get off his ass, and take his bitch in hand. Sesshoumaru was following her around, whether he realized it or not, like a lovesick puppy, forever seeking her approval.

Sango and Miroku exchanged glances.

"So whose making dinner tonight? I feel like pasta," she said.

Miroku swished to the kitchen door and opened it, bowing deeply.

"Lead the way, fair maid. I shall delight in being your Sous-chef for the evening. We are going to have a tired, hungry pack shortly."

"I do love you, Houshi," Sango said, pinching his ass, as she sashayed through the door.

"Why you lecherous wench, I'll have you know, I'm spoken for," Miroku said virginally.

_**ksk**_

Sesshoumaru's eyes traveled around the decrepit two room dwelling (if dwelling was the correct word). The stench was overpowering. The space smelt of sickness, bad food, and unwashed body. How could anyone live like this? There was barely any wood stacked near the fire pit in the center of the larger of the two rooms. It was freezing by ningen standards. Sesshoumaru could see Kagome's teeth chattering, though she pretended otherwise, having removed her coat and placed it over the thin, filthy blanket, currently covering the rasping, barely conscious, elderly male.

Inuyasha was riffling the nearly bare cupboard, which managed to hang on two dilapidated hinges. "Got it!" he said triumphantly, then began a new search for a cup, finally finding the sole one in the makeshift sink. Sniffing it with disgust, his younger sibling turned on the pipe, just the hiss of escaping air. The pipe was frozen solid.

"Fuck me, doesn't anything work in this shithole?!" Inuyasha groused, slamming his fists on the counter, causing it to shift off kilter.

Sesshoumaru took that moment to leave unobserved.

"What's wrong Inuyasha? Can't you find the pills?" Kagome said worriedly. He still looked chilled and his lips were turning blue. She made a decision and removed the fur that remained wrapped around her, and placing it around his head, it fell away, sliding to the floor.

"What, he doesn't smell good enough? You are a little pervert aren't you?" she whispered to the diffident fur. She might have to give him mouth to mouth, not the most endearing of prospects, but a life was a life and equally of value.

"Hurry up Inuyasha, he is having trouble breathing, his lips are turning blue," Kagome screamed. Straddling the elderly male hurriedly, she was about to give him the kiss of life and, if necessary, keep his heart beating with CPR. Where was Sesshoumaru? He couldn't be that heartless?

"Here," the Western Lord said indifferently. In one movement he handed the confused female several blankets, a bottle of water and the pills Inuyasha had found, while lifting her off the prone male forcibly, before slicing through his rib cage. He cauterized the blood vessels with his dokatsu and massaging the man's heart manually with a blank expression.

Kagome fainted, caught in time by Inuyasha.

"Nice one bro. Yeah, perfectly normal. How, are 'we' going to explain 'this' to your future mate?"

"Get Hunter, the usual protocol." Sesshoumaru commanded quietly, ignoring the word mate.

"Done."

_ksk_

Hakudoshi had knocked the snowman's head off again, to Shippou's utter annoyance. In an effort to seek similar results, the little kit bounded after him on short, swift legs but Haku had cleared the grounds and had entered the woods.

"You're name is Shippou, isn't it?" said a pleasant male voice behind the kitsune.

The kit turned and nodded, looking up into warm, playful eyes as green as his.

"My name is Jakotsu, but you can call me Jak, or Uncle Jak if you like."

Shippou nodded again shyly.

"What happened, cat got your tongue?"

"No," came the response, as Shippou fidgeted under the man's gaze.

Stooping, Jak continued to smile. "Some beings are just mean because they don't know better. It doesn't mean you have to stoop to their own level and emulate them. You're better than that, little man."

"No, I'm not. I want to punch his beady pink lights out!" the kitsune said vehemently, as a helicopter passed overhead, heading towards the woodsman's cottage. Jak's face clouded. So that's where Hunter took off to in a hurry.

"Let's get in the kitchen. Sango is cooking and it smells delicious. Snowmen are sturdy fellows. We can do the repairs after dinner and get him a nifty scarf and a fabulous fedora to complete the outfit. Sounds good?"

Not entirely sure what a fedora was but trusting the face peering down at him, Shippou nodded, taking his hand and headed back towards the house, while Hakudoshi stood watching the proceedings and listened. The young demon kicked at the shrubs surrounding him angrily making a most painful discovery as his little foot connected with a granite slab hidden within the foliage. The man had described him as mean and not worth the effort. Well he'd show him mean, he chuckled, bending over to take a look at his discovery, in actuality there were two slabs, with ancient kanji that Hakudoshi recognized. It was time to go in, let the games begin.

_**ksk**_

Kagome awoke to sound of water and the smell of fragrant bath salts in the same room she had been in previously.

"Hi, Sleepy Head," said a familiar male voice at the foot of her bed, with a ready cup of tea.

"Drink this down. Your bath awaits. Dinner will be in an hour, dress is casual," Jak said soothingly, handing her the cup of brew. His hands trembled, Kagome noted. Still, grateful for the tea and sympathy, his friendly face was a welcomed sight.

"Thanks, Jak. No wonder they all depend on you. You're a life saver."

His lithe, darkly clad figure stilled, before stepping towards the door. Not looking around he continued. "You'll find everything you may need in the way of clothing and other personal items in the closets, drawers and medicine cabinet. Let Ayame know, if anything else is required."

Kagome furrowed her brows. Jak had not bothered to look at her and had gone into servile, polite mode, like an automaton.

"Jak, what's wrong?"

"Nothing darling, don't let the bath get cold. I hope you love Crabtree and Evelyn. If not, let Ayame know and she will get you whatever you like. See you downstairs," he said airily, quickly and quietly closing the door. Inuyasha stood sentry, across the hall, awaiting the verdict.

"It had to be done Jak. You know I agree with you but it would get too complicated to try and explain what she saw," Inuyasha re-assured. They both walked down the hall and encountered the little girl Kan'na who practically glided past both of them without acknowledgement. Both males turned and watched her with fascinated expressions, before her bedroom door clicked closed.

"Has anyone seen Kan'na?" came the breathless query from Ayame. She had not signed on to be a babysitter to two rambunctious cubs and an eerie little bitch fond of mirrors. Thus far, she had managed to break three in the space of an hour.

Both males pointed silently, and went on their way. They had had quite enough of drama for one day; both just looked forward to a peaceful, uneventful dinner and possibly restful sleep.

"See you in a few. I need a shower," Inuyasha said tiredly, heading for his own room.

"Later" said Jak tripping down the stairs, heading to his own quarters with a tired smile. Wonder what the little darling got up to while he was away? Hopefully, no more potty incidents for the night; that had not been an uplifting experience. And his favorite rug, too.

Jak ran right smack into a broad familiar chest and groaned, rubbing the bridge of his nose, before straightening up, and dutifully following Sesshoumaru to his study, no more drama… indeed.

_**ksk**_

A set of citrine eyes flecked with blue, peered up at Jak trustingly, while soft yips escaped the little muzzle. The awkward pup charged the makeshift barricade Sesshoumaru had erected hurriedly, before pursuing his cook with malevolent intent. Gangly legs splayed, paws going every which way, as she bounded past Jak, and stopped to a screeching halt in front of Sesshoumaru, tongue lolling, completely besotted.

"You little bitch, after all I've done for you? See if I clean your shit ever again," Jak said in disbelief. The gray bundle continued to look up beseechingly into similarly hued eyes, little head quirked to one side cutely in an effort to understand her alpha.

Sesshoumaru yipped. Yes, the Western Lord yipped, garnering her instant attention, as he stooped in front of the bitch with an impassive expression. He began a thorough examination of her flanks, teeth and eyes, as she lay on her back in submission. The little turncoat, thought Jak dispassionately, though his eyes smiled. What's new? Every bitch with an once of taste fell for the Taishou men, why should a Weimaraner pup be any different?

"Get her papers, and inform Inuyasha, I will deal with him later. You both positively reek of her and at the first opportunity, I wish the Louis Quinze chaise returned to my private office. Is this understood, Jak?" Sesshoumaru intoned silkily, in his usual deep register, while examining her paws. "Excellent, she still has her dew claws. Barbaric habit, these ningen have of removing them…"

Jak slowly rose from his kneeling position and headed for the door wordlessly, closing it behind him.

"Welcome home little girl and Merry Christmas, Sesshoumaru, glad you love her. We thought you would," whispered Jak, with a renewed spring in his step as a low, warning growl found its way to his ears.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, Lord Wenceslas"

_**ksk**_

Kagome wandered into the dinning room with a pleased smile. There, at the center of the table, was a decorative little tree. The table was resplendent with gilt-edged pale dishes of exceptional quality. Apparently, there would be four courses this evening, by the look of the cutlery. Counting slowly, she found there were enough place settings for twenty-five, on the mahogany table.

"Wow…"

The chandelier looked to be Lalique, along with the co-ordinating stemware but for the tumblers next to three dishes, also crystal, but of a far sturdier variety, possible Waterford. Kagome smiled in sudden understanding, those were for the children. She confirmed it by pulling out the chairs. All three had cushions to adjust their heights comfortably. The room had an understated elegance, just like Sesshoumaru. Her eyes passed over the fine Irish linen tablecloth and accompanying napkins with a sigh.

"Mister Taishou, you certainly know how to live," Kagome chuckled softly, before her eyes landed on an adjoining inlayed door, of Japanese motif. Edging closer she noted it depicted an outdoor scene; a lone figure standing atop a ridge, head cast upward, looking at a crescent moon. It was so beautiful in its simplicity. Kagome froze in sudden recognition of one particular article of clothing the tall, stately figure wore.

"Oh my god, that's the pervert, then that…" she sputtered, touching its outline, as the door swung slowly open, revealing a Steinway Louis XIV's Baby Grand, Kagome's heart almost stopped, as she looked up into a perfectly vaulted ceiling that twinkled like the night sky in mosaic.

Walking into the room, her feet echoed. "Acoustically perfect," she mused aloud.

Her fingers touched the keys reverently, before she looked around guiltily then sat and cracked her knuckles in a most unladylike fashion. She began fingering the keys, at first hesitantly, then with more confidence. Of their own accord, her tapered, long digits began to play, "_I'll Be Home For Christmas_" quietly singing, as tears ran down her face.

_**I'm dreamin' tonight of a place I love  
Even more then I usually do  
And although I know it's a long road back  
I promise you  
**_**  
**_**I'll be home for Christmas  
You can count on me  
Please have snow and mistletoe  
And presents under the tree  
Christmas Eve will find me  
Where the love light beams  
I'll be home for Christmas  
If only in my dreams **_

Christmas Eve will find me  
Where the love light beams  
I'll be home for Christmas  


_**If only in my dreams…**_

Kagome lowered her head, as the final notes trailed off, echoing in the room, resonantly.

"Souta, where are you? Are you okay, little brother? Please come home safely," she entreated to the faux sky above. A shadow passed in her peripheral vision. Kagome stood instantly, whipping her eyes hurriedly, as a male cleared his throat outside the door, before stepping through.

"How are you feeling, Miss Higurashi?" inquired Sesshoumaru in a disinterested fashion. He held a gray ghost pup aloft in one arm, (as though it were the most natural of accessories) her yellow eyes glowed happily, as she made to lick Sesshoumaru's chin. He yipped in disapproval to no avail.

Kagome chuckled, launching herself at the pup, arms extended. "He's beautiful? Whose is he and what's his name? I've never seen a gray ghost in person. They are stunning. How old is he?"

Sesshoumaru looked down his long patrician nose at the gushing female, before adjusted his spectacles. "He is a she. She is mine. Her name is as yet undecided, though Fang appeals. Fang is three months and two days, and has healthy incisors and canines, better known to the uninitiated as fangs," he sniffed, handed the pup to her gently.

"Oooh, you smell so good. In fact, you smell suspiciously like a very handsome man I know," Kagome whispered into a floppy ear conspiratorially, before dropping a soft kiss on the top of her head. "Those twenty-eight teeth you're so proud of? Those are milk teeth. It has yet to be seen how her canines will look, though I suspect, they will be perfect," Kagome cooed, nuzzling the little lady, while Sesshoumaru looked on blankly, vaguely jealous of the receptivity the dog showed her fellow bitch.

"Fang," Kagome tutted dismissively, walking with her charge out the room back into the dining room, "I think we girls should decide, something regal, refined and ethnically appropriate like…Brunhilde."

"Over my dead body," intoned the Western Lord, retrieving his pup. "Her name will be Gretchen, it means…"

"…Little Pearl. Rather appropriate, she is a beautiful and rare like a black pearl. I approve."

"I'll alert the media, shall I?" Sesshoumaru deadpanned, walking swiftly out the room with his Little Pearl.

Mission accomplished. Kagome had smiled.

_**ksk**_

_**Author's Note & Review Responses Part IIIA**_

_Ahh yes, does anyone remember that a little birdie said, this leads to "Like Silk"? Hehehehehe…oh yes, Christmas will be had, and it will be interesting, and many questions will be answered, but others, will be dealt with in time...in the next piece after This Sesshoumaru Needs Not A Mate. It has not been abandoned, I have had 4 questions to that effect this week. __**HEAVENS NO!**__ Perish the thought, that is my first baby and my first love. I simply do not have the time or energy to do justice to both at the same time with my existing schedule. There, I hope that puts an end to that ;). _

_**RESPONSES**_

**Zoku** - Thank you so much. I too adore Keiko Matsui. Hope you continue to enjoy.

**Kimarya** - chuckle, oooooooooh you must share re Gretchen. May you continue to enjoy this little missive. Thank you.

**PirateQueen** – Excellent! Glad you chuckled uproariously. The next bit, has humour but equally sadness. I rather enjoy the dialogue myself wink. Nice piece by the way. You have me. I get to indulge in a proper read come Sunday post shopping. Your beginning has all the qualities of an excellent fairy tale. I'm hooked.

**Rhapsody** – Never fear my girl! 'Tis on the agenda, as they say. Glad you continue to smile. It is my intention. Gifts should bring joy. Happy Holidays.

**Kandi** – Well spotted, the updates have finally caught up with this site, server issues prevented prompt updating. I hope you continue to enjoy.

**Lady Kubira** – Thank you so much. Next part is now up.

**Crystal Jade** – Yes, they did…or so they think. Wait and see. It promises to be interesting.

**ILovePrettySilverHair** – Thank you (big smile), it is my sincere wish that you continue to enjoy. This is my personal favourite for seasons.

**OnyxIvy** – (Big Goofy Smile). You rock! So pleased to see Kaidan updated. (Reverent Bow)…I am honoured. Exceptional, as always. A rather interesting assortment of comments, most addressed privately. I hope you continue to enjoy this little fic. Happy Holidays love, be safe.

**Trinity 3000** – Rest assured, TSNNAM is on the agenda. I merely decided to get the tale you are reading out of my head as it was seasonally appropriate. Glad you are enjoying (soft smile).

**Renji-Girl** – Happy Belated Birthday! This time of year proves hectic for us all. You will get back to your musings when time permits. I look forward to your continuation. Thank you as always. You are most welcome (wink). It is a give and take proposition.

**Healo of Ultima** – Yes, the puppy appears to be a hit, it also helps that it is one of my favourite breeds of dog. Glad you continue to enjoy.

**Red Smartiez** – Joyeux Noel, ma petite! I think, you might begin to find what you are looking for…a votre sante (chuckle) salut!

**Lovesbooks16** - Thank you.

**Sleepy Tuna Fish** – Excellent, that is the entire point of the piece, the warm glow of the holidays. Light prevails over darkness. I refer to a Weimaraner. Below you should find a link to show you its appearance. Aren't they gloriously regal? Sesshoumaru would have vetoed the gift. Wait and see re Hakudoshi. Until next time (wink). Thank you.

**Fuyu** – WOW! Thank you so much. I well agree, sometimes joy should be expressed, all is not always dourer and dank, that too gets tiresome without balance. Life is for living! I am glad you continue to enjoy. Thank you for taking the time to review. I smiled…(reverent bow).

**Tricia1224** – LOL! Who amongst us does not have a soft spot for the little darlings? You undoubtedly have answered your question by now. Your patience has paid off. It should be up now. Please do enjoy.

**Ezri-Candy** – (chuckle)…yes, what do they say indeed? Hope you enjoy the next update. Someone actually got the connection of Good King Wenceslas, I was entirely surprised. Happily so.

**Akay** – LOL! I love you! I think the majority of your questions get answered…ish. Read the update. Yeah, me too re fainting LOL! Isn't he delightful in his specs? Mmmmm. Well, we can always hope for your birthday perhaps, and if they don't give you one, you can one day gift yourself with the bundle of joy. It will come, if you want it (wink). Happy Holidays Sweetheart!

**Rowdygirl** – (BLUSH BLUSH) Me too re spending Christmas (chuckle). No need to plead. Yes, it is late, but I hope you enjoy. Am writing the final bit for the final leg of this part of the journey tonight post dinner with family and friends. Yes, I am a glutton for punishment. I am soooooo behind and determined to deliver the final bit as I stated.

**Tana-san** – Yes, you have made mention re uber long…glad you got some rest. Really, you should take better care, you are a precious commodity, and thankfully your husband insists on being a dutiful and loving alpha male. The very best kind (soft smile). We are both most fortunate in our mates. I hope you enjoy the next bit. I suspect you will. Much is dealt with. See you next time. Merry Christmas.

**Fluffy Shin** – Ahhhh moment, hope you enjoy (chuckle). THANK YOU! Read on! Your wish is my command, how is that for cryptic (snicker and wink)?

**InuInuLuvLuv** - (Thumbs Up Right Back At You) – THANK YOU! Yes, it is re German. See you next time.

**FayMegan** – WOW! Thank you so much. Well, it is up now. Hope it hits the spot…on so many levels (waggles brows).

**Lindajrjt **– If you haven't guessed, I love Jakotsu too. He is hysterical and has no edit mode. It is probably why everyone adores him in this piece. Yes, her memory appears erased. Wait and see…until next time.

Last and certainly NEVER least…**Jean aka Maddie50** – Yeah! I loved that, that is how all irritating asses should be treated. Simply ignored. They deserve no better. Trust you to catch the subtlety of the 'go shave' comment ROFL! You and I are perfectly aware of what he meant (snort). Later tater! Merry Christmas. One more part to go, after the current, now up! Enjoy!

_  
Now on to something stunningly beautiful and proof that the creative force does wonderful work with a smidge of assistance from mankind (chuckle). _

Several of you asked: What does a Gray Ghost (Weimaraner) look like…hmmm seems it the url has been blocked again.

My 2nd favourite breed of all time after the sturdy and pushy little Scotsman lol.

Part IIIB is now up I hope you enjoy. 

_**EP**_


	5. Part III B

**DISCLAIMER - The ownership and general brilliance that is the original Feudal Fairy Tale remains the property of its honored and rightfully revered creator Rumiko Takahashi without whose brilliance, we would not have fodder.**

**Reviews are fuel.**

**EP**

**Dedication: To the downright amazing Celt Meara of the Sight (wink)...you were right (chuckle). Thank you, now and always.**

**Edited By Said Same: Meara, fond of tea and Gertrude**

* * *

**Part IIIB of IV – Merry Christmas, Mister Taishou**

The snow lay deep, crisp and even under the Western Lord's feet as he walked with no particular destination in mind out the kitchen door. His only thought Gretchen's first stroll with her master and the possibility of a little silence before dinner.

"What about her coat?" said a male voice in reproach, while a hand proffered the item without looking directly at Sesshoumaru. The aristocratic male merely quirked a brow at the faux shearling coat with floral motif in disgust. It would seem he would have to comb through the items purchased for his 'Gift' scrupulously and discard the ridiculous frippery. Gretchen was a Taishou of sorts now and he would not have her wearing such demeaning atrocities. Ningen were strange and Jak was no exception.

"Gretchen is of German antecedence, she will be fine, Jak. Where is Miroku? Tell him to join me in the study in exactly ten minutes. I also wish to speak with Inuyasha. In fact, get him now."

Cool green eyes took in glacial citrine. There would be another time and place for what he wished to ask. Jak inclined his head and turned to dutifully deliver the message and fetch Sesshoumaru's younger sibling as requested with all due alacrity.

_**ksk**_

"Kaede, I am so sorry. Would it be alright if I dropped the check in the morning? I can make it cash if you prefer?" Kagome said apologetically, while searching for the missing boys, going room by room.

Dinner was twenty minutes away and Ayame was dead on her feet, having taken the children on solo for the last few hours.

"Thank you, I'm fine, just feel a little fuzzy, but I guess that is to be expected. We'll need to sort something as soon as possible…I know. Mister Taishou is being exceptionally kind. Honestly, I have no idea how we will repay him, other than not to wreck his lovely home, Kagome chuckled.

The door knob to the room at the end of the landing would not budge; how strange.

"You can expect me around 10am. It seems the snow ploughs have been this way and Gertrude is all fine and dandy now, so I will see you then. Have to check with the insurance people and see what can be done. We hope we can rebuild, fingers crossed. It won't replace what we have lost. I don't even want to think too hard about it, really. It breaks my heart. No…no, I did write to the previous address. Haven't heard anything…They don't even know where he is? I guess no news is good news. Thank you for asking," Kagome said quietly. She moved on to the next door in the hall, which was slightly ajar, white feathers issuing from under it and out into the hall.

"Kaede, I have to go. See you in the morning. Is there anything you need that I can bring you? Shopping items? No? Okay…see you then," Kagome said hurriedly, closing the cell and pushing open the door. _Oh dear god! What had those two been up to now?_

"Ooooh no, no no! Shippou! Hakudoshi! How could you?!" bellowed Kagome in frustration and horror.

"No harm, no foul Kagome, relax. Boys will be just that," said Miroku with his usual affable smile. He quickly walked into the room and separating the two combatants, holding them both aloft by their respective collars as they continued to kick at each other, just missing the houshi's jewels.

"Gentlemen, that will be quite enough. I wish to have children one day. Look what you've done? Do you think Mister Taishou will appreciate the mess you have made of his bedroom? Never mind him, what about Mister Hade? I don't think dessert will be in order tonight unless this gets cleaned up immediately and the shortcake looked so good too," Miroku said with a pained expression on his face.

Both boys gulped audible, as a set of deep brown eyes looked from one to the other furiously.

"Hakudoshi?" queried Kagome with an accusing tone. She was at her wits end with him at times.

"Shippou, I'm so disappointed in you," she said not looking at him.

That hurt Shippou the most and he began to cry, wriggling until Miroku gently placed him on the bed, still holding Hakudoshi suspended mid air.

The small albino's face remained intransigent, refusing to acknowledge her presence or that he was held forcibly, against his will.

"Why?" she asked softly. Kagome would bet, this was Hakudoshi's fault. It always was. Shippou only retaliated as a last resort, being of a softer and far more sensitive nature.

"Kagome? I-I'm sorry. It wasn't his fault…this time," sniffed Shippou into his shirtsleeve, knees curled to his body defensively. It hurt to see the disappointment and shock in Kagome's eyes as she turned to look at him in utter disbelief.

"Shippou?" she inquired, coming to sit beside him on the bed. She, pulled the little boy into her arms, resting his little silky head under her chin. He was so small, so fragile all she wanted to do was protect him. In some ways, his gentle nature reminded her of Souta as a boy and perhaps she did favor him because of it.

"He said Santa doesn't exist," Shippou whispered to Kagome before leveling an indignant look at the smirking little male that now stood in front of Miroku, arms folded across his chest.

"Not for us, you idiot, Santa is a loud of bullsh…" snarled the pale little figure maliciously.

"Hakudoshi!" Kagome said in a low voice, "Sit over there and be quiet." She pointed to the chaise. Reluctantly, Haku moved diffidently and flopped himself down, glaring at Shippou victoriously. Now she would tell him the truth and burst his stupid little bubble.

"Miroku, will you please excuse us? We will be down when we have finished cleaning up Mister Taishou's bedroom."

"You sure? I can help…." Miroku offered. Something about Kagome's vein popping in her forehead made him sorry for both little males. He knew that vein well. Many a bill collector had been chased off her property with that very same expression and a pitchfork, or any other sharp implement that was to hand in the moment.

As if in answer, Kagome rose. She smoothed her fitted jeans and rolled the sleeves of her black, silk blouse, walking Miroku to the door resolutely, brooking no argument with the kindly disposed houshi.

"Ask Ayame if we can borrow the vacuum, a recycling bag, a broom and some kind of scoop. We will be down _when_ and only when we are finished in here."

The door clicked closed, leaving the two guilty parties and a very miffed Kagome. Looking from one to the other, both found their own feet intensely fascinating, Shippou most of all.

"Now, Shippou explain to me, what would possess you to damage someone else's property, _regardless_ of how much you were goaded by Hakudoshi's misguided views on Santa Claus?"

"He's wrong, right, Kagome?" asked Shippou in a very small voice filled with trepidation. Oh Kami, she needed to be put on the spot like a hole in the head. She heard Hakudoshi's intake of breath.

A feminine hand shot out, pointing directly at Haku's lips.

"Don't open your mouth. I have not yet begun with you, little mister," she said. Looking heavenward she placed her hands over her face and groaned in frustration. "Why me?"

Hakudoshi's mouth snapped shut. Kagome was truly pissed. Idly he picked up a feather that just now chose to land on his new shoes but that was not what fascinated him most. There, in front of his lowered eyes, was a black leather shod foot. It and the man it belonged to had come through the door he thought had to be the bathroom but was in reality a study or office or something.

"Kagome, are you not going to answer the boy? His question sounds quite legitimate to me," said a deep baritone with just a hint of mischief.

Kagome's hands went to her hips. "Have you seen the state of your bedroom? Should I not be dealing with that first?" Something else she would have to say thank him for later. He had given her the out she needed.

"Though annoying, Kagome, the young are playful. I am quite sure a member of staff will see to the mess, nothing is broken thankfully."

He pointedly looked down at Hakudoshi with cool, veiled malevolence. Sesshoumaru lowered himself gracefully and flexibly. Kagome noted something about his grace made her shiver.

Sesshoumaru steepled his fingers, resting his elbows on his knees and looked through the small male, calm as you please before speaking.

"Of this I guarantee you, Kagome, he will never trespass again. Nor will he continue to disrupt the smooth running of this household with his little malicious games. Believe this Sesshoumaru, Hakudoshi, we know how to deal with little demons in the making. Do we understand each other, Hakudoshi?" Sesshoumaru said softly, before uncoiling himself and turning to Kagome expectantly.

Kagome blinked up at Sesshoumaru, a faint approving smile on her lips. Sesshoumaru was capable of being a very scary individual when crossed and this time it had been put to good use. She had gotten shivers listening to his deep silky tones (then again, that might have something to do with other things). Nothing and no one should ever be that fine.

Just for a moment her eyes glazed, remembering that morning in spring as she jogged. The day she met Kouga in the park and thought he was the most stunningly masculine man she had ever come across; a bit full of himself but likeable. Several months of jogging together, sharing the odd coffee and juice had eventually netted Kouga the much anticipated date, and the rest was sad history.

Shippou was decidedly pleased with the turn of events. Hakudoshi did the impossible and paled as Sesshoumaru's bland stare returned to him once more.

Sesshoumaru had chosen that moment to turn away. She was comparing him to Kouga. He could see it in her expression and he did not like it. Far better to take his frustrations out on the small one who needed to be put in his place. He had gone walkabout in the private wooded area reserved for Lord Sesshoumaru alone and now Gretchen. The graves had been disturbed and he could still smell the soil on the chubby little fingers. It took a certain, unpleasant mentality to maliciously attempt to disturb Rin's and Jaken's graves.

A slight scratching on the other side of the door and snuffling changed the mood within the room immediately, as a gray streak pushed the door open and leapt onto the bed.

"Gretchen!" both adults said simultaneously. Apparently, Gretchen had not yet learned her name, as she was far too busy licking Shippou's face. He giggled and tried to push her away half-heartedly.

"It tickles," Shippou squealed in delight, before Sesshoumaru retrieved the newest member of the Taishou household, looking cursorily around the room. Disorder was anathema to his way of being and Kagura was coming down the hall stealthily (according to her). That was all he needed.

"I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru. I'll take care of this, if you'll be so kind to take the boys down to dinner, please. I feel responsible and I need to make this right. They are, after all, my responsibility."

The bedroom door swung wide open, slamming against the rice papered wall, causing both children and Kagome to jump in surprise.

"Damn right they are! Look at the state of this place. How in hell am I supposed to sleep here tonight?" came the caustic query, designed to put Kagome in her place.

Kagome turned slowly to face Kagura, who was bedecked in diamonds and dressed to the nines in a red velvet dress, coordinating pumps, freshly painted talons and, of course, a wicked smirk.

Suddenly the little black loafers, jeans and black silk shirt Kagome had chosen to wear didn't cut the mustard. Nor did her hair in a ponytail look all that glamorous. Didn't Jak say dinner was casual and not a dressy affair?

Sesshoumaru heard the sharp intake of breath from Kagome and could feel her aura shift to anger and confusion. She almost glowed with rage at Kagura's implication. An infinitesimal amount of manly pride caused the Western Lord to stand a little taller. Kagome was jealous. This pleased him.

He looked at the smaller of the two women with a sudden realization. Kikyou; her aura read very much like Kikyou's perhaps even stronger, just dormant. Was it possible? He would have to have Miroku check her background it might well explain the instant bonding between his brother and Kagome.

The Western Lord stood stock still, livid with anger while Gretchen growled, baring her little fangs at the woman threateningly.

"Kagura, the current state of my bedroom is no concern of yours and has not been for QUITE some time now." His words had the desired effect on all the females present. Kagome's shoulders relaxed visibly, Kagura looked appalled and Gretchen licked his chin approvingly.

A slow, all encompassing smile crossed Kagome's face, as she took the free elbow offered by Sesshoumaru.

"Boys, lets go eat. I will take care of this later, personally," Kagome said. She brushed passed the woman, who was once more making a very good stab at imitating rhubarb.

_**ksk**_

"Ahhh, so you are amongst the living after all, Kouga?" Sesshoumaru intoned, stepping aside, allowing Kagome and the children ahead of him into the dining room, while he remained behind with the Wolf Prince.

Pretending, as best she could, Kagome glided past Kouga, determined not to make another scene. She clutched both Hakudoshi's and Shippou's hands, perhaps, a little too tightly while leading them to their appointed seating.

Kan'na, ever the little lady, was dressed in full white with ruffles and lace. Her hair had been brushed back over her shoulders, bangs freshly trimmed. As always, she was oblivious to all movement and sound around her, contentedly, examining her reflection in the cutlery she held. Sango sat next to her, smiling at Kagome tiredly. Kagome could just imagine what it had taken out of Sango getting her dressed. Though Kagome and Sango had tried repeatedly to increase her repertoire when it came to colors worn, the child would scream blue murder (each and every time) unless she was dressed solely in white. Both women had eventually given up and accepted it as one of her little quirks.

"I don't want to sit next to the freak," Hakudoshi mumbled under his breath.

"You will sit where you are placed and like it. Don't start with me right now and what have I told you about name calling?" Kagome bent, leveling the little male with a look that brooked no argument.

"Do not make a scene. You have caused our little family enough grief for one day."

Hakudoshi sat and glowered, folding his arms across his chest. Shippou manfully climbed up on his own pillowed chair and looked around him in awe. Kagome winked at him, before sitting beside Sango on the edge of the chair.

"Can you say testosterone? Eighty percent of the dinner party is male," she chuckled, looking around with a benign pleasant smile, before she began to color slowly.

The hushed conversation stopped at her utterance. Kagome quickly recognized, all had heard, what had been meant solely for Sango's ears. Sango snickered at Kagome's apologetic expression.

"Yes, there are very few females here, you will soon realize. I seriously think Jak has a bias, don't you?" Sango said dryly, amusement evident in her eyes.

"No, really?" Kagome snorted with feigned annoyance, as she looked about her, feeling self conscious. She never knew there were so many living here and, obviously, there was a gym, 'cause everyone was ripped. Kagome felt eyes looking in her direction from every corner of the room with curiosity.

Keeping his back to the door, Sesshoumaru watched Kagome's reactions to the milling throng about her. She was overwhelmed, as was apparent, by her constant shifting emotions. Introductions would have to be made to key members of staff to alleviate this.

Hunter's dark head rose as he looked at Sesshoumaru. An imperceptible inclination of his head followed, as he approached the beautiful little woman with a big, open smile.

"Hello, Miss Higurashi. My name is Hunter and I am the resident mechanic. Nice, little beauty you got there. She is turning over nicely, now. You've kept her in good condition," he said amiably, extending a large hand. His craggily handsome face and bright gray eyes contrasted with his olive complexion. Kagome liked him instantly.

"Actually, Sango is who has kept her tickity-boo, all these years. I just buy her ridiculously expensive tires and give her a bath, and pay her bills." Kagome said with a broad smile.

"She is a lady of a certain age and requires constant maintenance and pampering," Kagome offered conversationally, noticing for the first time that Sango, who tended to be somewhat private and reserved, was laughing openly with Hunter. They began to chat pleasantly together like old friends. Very old friends.

It struck Kagome, not for the first time, Sango, like Miroku, had a secret life, she knew nothing about and it had never once occurred to her to pry.

Excusing herself, after thanking Hunter profusely, she got up and pouring all three children some milk. She ruffled Shippou's head while he happily tackled a bread stick, little jaws filled like a gerbil.

Kagome sauntered over to Miroku, who was holding the floor with a rather stunning woman dressed in blue and Holtz dressed in black, which accentuated his honey blonde, shoulder length hair.

"Kagome, of course, you know, Holtz…" he began, just as a subtle chilly wind came from the dinning room door.

Kagura had entered. Standing perfectly poised, martini glass in her hand, looking around the room, as though something was offending her delicate olfactory senses before taking a sip and making a beeline for Sesshoumaru and Kouga, intentionally turning her back on Kagome.

"Oh dear god," Kagome said under her breath, looking to Miroku, "is she always like this?" The damn woman was tiresome and was acting like a teenage girl.

A pleasant, musical chuckle came from the tall, elegant woman, who had decided cobalt blue streaks in blue-black tresses were the thing. She was exotically beautiful, Kagome thought, smiling back at her and taking her warm hand into hers.

"Only when threatened, dear girl, by the obvious. There's a new alpha bitch in this household and I don't mean the pup. This is Windy on a good day. My name is Keiko, by the way and I am Mister Taishou's executive assistant. Lovely to meet you finally Kagome," answered the woman in a pleasant well-modulated tone.

"She happens to be on her best behavior because of Lord Sessh…Mister Taishou, being present," Keiko continued, hurriedly correcting her slip, then fell silent with a nervous titter. Kagome smiled back at her, aware something had gone terribly wrong but not entirely sure what. Miroku's smile had frozen onto his face. Keiko bowed and excused herself politely, fading into the background.

"Miroku? We are going to talk, aren't we?" said Kagome with a beguiling smile, that did not meet her eyes, as Holtz politely bowed and left for the kitchen.

"Something in this house is completely off and I don't know what it is, but I have the distinct feeling both you and Sango know. I will get to the bottom of it. Mark my words," Kagome said equally pleasantly, as the former priest lead her back towards the table, casually exchanging pleasantries with those they passed.

"Of course Kagome, after dinner please…" he intoned politely but there was ice in his voice to match her own. The dinner gong sounded and everyone moved towards their appointed seating.

Kagura glided to her seat, sipping her martini. Kagome snorted derisively, disengaging from Miroku's firm grip with a touch of annoyance. She headed towards her previous perch, stopped mid sit by a strong arm under her arm, lifting her.

"Nah, you're sitting by me tonight. I'm tired of looking at Jakotsu's ugly mug," whispered Inuyasha, leading her to his left and gallantly pulling out her chair.

"Thank you, young Mister Taishou," Kagome said in a nasal, polite tone, chuckling at Inuyasha's horrified expression.

Miroku had already seated himself in her former position. Perhaps it was all for the best.

Sesshoumaru watched, somewhat displeased, by the sudden shift in seating arrangements. He had assumed, wrongly, that Kagome would have remained with Sango and her known pack, purely out of comfort. It had been his intention to 'request' her to sit to his right but Kagura had commandeered the seat quickly. The Western Lord realized he would have to have a private chat with Kagura as soon as possible. Her manner was offensive, but for this night alone he would honor her need for face.

"Are you even listening to me, or are you going to stare at my fiancé all night?" Kouga bit out, having observed the obsessive way Sesshoumaru had watched Kagome's ever move.

"Don't you mean ex-fiance? Sit, Kouga. Dinner is about to be served. Meet me in the study immediately after. Do not tarry. I need to understand more fully why you were at the hospital. Inuyasha was there and scented both your presence and that of your acolytes along with the Houjo character. I remain unclear as to why."

"I've already explained. What more do you need to know?" Kouga said grinding his teeth in an attempt to look annoyed.

"You are sweating, Kouga. You're nervous. Why?" Sesshoumaru added before turning on one heel and striding towards the head of the table, but not before stopping and engaging Miroku in a quick conversation, Kagome observed.

Definitely, something was up in this house.

"Inuyasha, would you tell me the truth?" Kagome asked matter-of-factly, looking to his ears.

He waggled them at her and winked. "It depends." At least he was honest, she thought, worrying her lower lip.

Another gong sounded and Jakotsu and his kitchen staff entered with the largest salad Kagome had personally ever seen and several large tureens of delicious smelling soup.

"Dindin!" sang Jakotsu in a melodious, high pitched tone.

A quiet hush descended as soft seasonally appropriate music was piped through the discreet sound system, secreted about the spacious dining area. All were served quietly, pleasantly and efficiently.

Kagome smiled with Jak as he passed, busily attending to his duties. He had taken special care with the children's salads which sported happy faces made out of various cut vegetables. Ayame herself served their end of the table, dressed in a lovely, simple, green silk dress. She was a vision, Kagome thought pleasantly and wonderful with the children. Even Hakudoshi looked up at her, blushing and nodded agreeably, as he chose his dressing with his usual stern little countenance.

Kagura could not keep her eyes off the woman by Inuyasha's side. A malicious smile graced her thin lips, as she looked to Sesshoumaru, her eyes immediately narrowing. Son- of-a-bitch! He looked positively ravenous. The little bitch kept looking at him, too, when she thought he wasn't looking; which was never.

"It seems your brother has found a new toy to scratch his itch, Sesshy," Kagura said absently, downing the last of her martini, "Might as well. Kouga's done with her. Anyway, she looks the hanyou's type. Shades of Kikyou, don't you think?" before waving her empty glass at Holtz, who pretended he did not see.

A barely audible growl caused Kagura to immediately quiet. Perhaps that had been too close to home. She felt her shin kinked under the table, by a less than pleased and nervous Kouga. All conversation in the room stopped. The air became electric.

Kagome stopped mid sentence, when Inuyasha's face became red with rage and now that she looked around, all eyes were focused on Kagura. Even Sango, who was across from her. Was she the only one with crappy hearing in this place?

"What did she say?" Kagome whispered in Inuyasha's ear. She observed that Jak had intercepted Holtz and taken the tray with the fresh martini himself to Kagura, bending decorously towards her, while whispering in her ear. Something long and sharp glinted at his side. Why in god's name would he wear a katana at a dinner function? Kagome thought. Trust Jak to be outré in his fashion sense. It definitely explained some of the outfits he had purchased for her to sleep in. Kagome suspected Sango had no say in their choice. Women were definitely not his cup of tea but he knew what complimented the female form. Some of them were downright indecent and left exactly nothing to the imagination, the loveable perv.

Sesshoumaru and Kagome's eyes made four, and sudden blush came to her cheeks.

"Nothing worth repeating. What did you want to ask me anyway?" Inuyasha said attempting a smile, pulling his threatening gaze from Kagura.

"Sango said you went to the hospital? Why?" Kagome asked, large, dark eyes looking hopeful, before she sighed in frustration.

"Inuyasha, you are about to lie, aren't you?"

The hanyou snickered and chose that moment to engage Holtz in a prolonged discussion on the merits of Thousand Island versus balsamic dressing.

"Fine, then I'll ask Sesshoumaru himself after dinner. I saw you both out the window giving Gretchen a walk earlier. Why won't anyone tell me anything in this house? What is the big deal?" she grumbled into her soup.

"Kagome, please leave it alone. I'll explain later," Inuyasha said diving into his salad with enthusiasm, while she spooned the delicious, creamed concoction to her lips, dejectedly.

And so, the first two courses passed, uneventfully but for Kagura's continued watchfulness and Sesshoumaru's contemplative silent gaze.

Lights flashed through the curtains. The sound of engines thrumming outside away from the house, "What's that sound?" asked a tiny female with spiked hair at the far end of the table.

Sesshoumaru had barely touched his food, Kagome noted.

"Construction," Sesshoumaru answered indifferently. He folded his napkin and beckoning Jakotsu to his side. "If you will excuse us, a previous matter needs my immediate attention," the lord offered politely.

"Construction? At this time of night?" Kagome asked incredulously. The room went silent again, as all eyes turned towards her, then returned to Sesshoumaru's retreating back, awaiting his response.

Jakotsu chose that moment to turn and speak. "Yes, the woodsman's cottage needs a bit of work before the poor man returns from the hospital."

"Oh, that's nice," Kagome responded absently.

Sesshoumaru, Miroku and Inuyasha exchanged knowing glances, and Jakotsu looked down at his hands. Kagome's brow furrowed. Yes, something was definitely up, she thought as both men exited the room.

"Ooooh, that's nice," Kagura imitated before sneering at Kagome. "Aren't you a nosy little thing, though?"

Kagome put her spoon down carefully and looked up at Kagura. She had had quite enough of Kagura's badgering.

Placing her napkin next to her bowl, Kagome slowly stood, her eyes never leaving the malevolent bitch, barely aware that Kouga, Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha had risen with her.

"Miss Kagura, would you be so kind as to join me for a brief moment in the hall?" Kagome said with effort.

"I don't think so …" snorted Kagura, downing her fifth martini, sans food. "…bitch."

"Kagura, you will either comply with Miss Higurashi's polite request or pack your bags and leave immediately," Kouga said between clenched teeth, glaring down at the inebriated witch.

"Look, you egotistical little shit, you're not Sesshoumaru. Don't take that tone with me. I have enough on you to sink your fucking ship permanently."

"Shut up Kagura!" growled Kouga, looking nervously about, most especially at Inuyasha, who had been watching him off and on all evening with suspicion.

Ayame and Sango hurriedly removed the children, Kagome noticed thankfully, while the rest of the table remained so silent, you could hear a pin drop.

Kagura chuckled to herself, reaching for Sesshoumaru's wine glass, lovingly caressing it.

"Would you like your former bed to know your little secret, Kouga?"

"That's it! Get the fuck out!" bellowed Inuyasha, shoving back his chair and jumping onto the table kicking the little tree out of his path. "I've had enough of your lip! If you don't leave now, I am going to break one of my own rules and kill a woman!" Inuyasha growled menacingly, slamming his fists on the table, rattling its contents.

Kagome froze. Inuyasha appeared to have fangs, actual fangs. Oh god, not now! The damn visions had the worst timing. Even Kagura's eyes looked unnatural as she glared at Kagome. They were a bright, feral red.

"As for you, don't kid yourself hanyou, I can tell you are sniffing around her too. How appropriate, a half-breed like yourself could only settle for a ningen; pathetic. They looked alike or hasn't that pee brain of yours noticed yet?"

The hanyou turned, looking somewhat confused at Kagome, as the light dawned in rich amber eyes.

Dishes went every which way as Inuyasha leapt and charged towards Kagura, picking her up by her necklace and pulling her up onto the table.

A sudden gust of wind shook the chandelier as Kagome scrambled upon the table to stop what she knew was a possible murder. No one else had budged an inch to Kagura's defense.

"Put her down, Inuyasha. She isn't worth it! Just let her leave," Kagome pleaded to the broad back of the livid male, who was growling into the face of the smirking female.

"Shut up, whore. I don't need your help. I can handle the little pup. His bark is infinitely worse than his bite," Kagura sputtered.

Seeing red, Kagome insinuated herself between Kagura and Inuyasha, little arms akimbo.

"Nobody move. This is between this hell bound bitch and myself," Kagome ground out between her teeth.

"Oh you want to fight, do you?" Kagura snickered derisively, flicking a stray lettuce leaf from her bun onto Kagome's chest.

Kagome removed, with her fingertips, the innocent lettuce leaf from her person and chuckled, wryly.

"I've tried to be patient with you and that hasn't worked. I've tried to ignore you and that hasn't worked, either. I've even gone so far as to imagine what it must feel like to be cast aside by the man that I love and tried very hard to be polite. Kagura, you are now this close to being bitch slapped. So I ask you, what is it you really want, Kagura?" Kagome said evenly.

The sudden silence in the room made Kagome look about her nervously. Only Miroku, Kouga, and Inuyasha remained. The room had been cleared in a matter of minutes since the 'discussion' had begun.

"I want you to leave Sesshoumaru alone and go back to Kouga. He is mine and always has been and always will be!" Kagura hissed defensively, suddenly feeling surrounded, hating the look of pity she saw in Kagome's eyes.

Kagome took a deep breath before returning the hate-filled gaze the Wind Sorceress leveled at her.

"Why would you want someone, who doesn't desire you any longer?" she said quietly, giving a sidelong glance at Kouga, who looked away hurriedly. It really was over.

"And hasn't for eons…" chimed in Inuyasha. His voice had lost most of its venom. Kagome was handling the situation, just right and it was her call. It was only right that she took her out, if necessary.

"Shut up, Inuyasha! You spoil everything!" screamed Kagura, losing her footing and toppling over onto the table, landing with an undignified thump.

Miroku just managed to remove a large bowl of pasta in her trajectory before Kagura went flying.

"Pathetic," Kagome said sadly, holding out her hand to the woman. The Wind Sorceress blinked with a stupefied expression. Clearly, Kagome was an idiot of epic proportions.

"Come on, dinner is ruined, all because of stupid jealousy. Enough, Kagura. We will never be friends but, equally, yes, I have a strong interest in Taishou Sesshoumaru and I believe he does me. Is there a future? I have no idea but that is for us to decide. It is not going to change by your embarrassing displays of jealousy that only hurt you in the end. Please accept this because the next time you dare to threaten me or besmirch my character, I wont be held responsible for what I will do in retaliation. I'm not an easy woman, Kagura. Don't test me," Kagome said evenly, still holding out her hand.

Kagura spat and righted herself. Scrambling off the table with as much dignity as she could muster, she headed for the door, slamming it upon exiting.

"Her choice but our cards are now on the table," Kagome said, as Miroku, chivalrously offered a hand down.

"And everything else," Inuyasha snorted. He jumped down and dipping his finger into the sauce. "Good sauce, Miroku."

"Four Cheese Italiano with just a hint of spinach," Miroku offered with an exaggerated bow.

"Gentlemen, I wish to go for a walk. Do not accompany me unless you wish to answer my questions." Kagome said with marked seriousness. Her gaze traveled to the overly quiet Kouga. "This includes you, Kouga and you're sweating, by the way, always a sign that you have lied, or are about to be caught in one."

_**ksk**_

The cool night air felt good against Kagome's face. They walked together silently for a time, her feet leading her in a direction, remembered, however hazily from earlier in the day.

"What is a hanyou, Inuyasha?"

"It means half-breed," he offered in a clipped tone, looking to Miroku, who shrugged.

"What is the other half?" Kagome inquired quietly, as all four crunched through the snow.

"That's kind of complicated, Kagome. Maybe some other time, when you are ready to accept that other kinds of beings exist," Inuyasha said noncommittally.

Kagome stopped, looking up at the shielded eyes of the hanyou in the darkness. The crescent moon overhead did offer ambient blue white light but only enough to make his eyes eerily iridescent, almost inhuman.

"What he means, Kagome, is that there are more things and ways of being under the moon than you can possible imagine. Some things and beings are hidden, in order to co-exist within the understood world of humans," Miroku added helpfully.

"Meaning?" Kagome retorted, equally quietly, before beginning to walk again towards the beckoning lights, keeping her own counsel. Yes, she was nervous, but a peace settled over her. Perhaps she was not mad and those visions might well be real.

"I'm a descendant of wolves and I have lived for hundreds of years, Kagome and will continue to, beyond your lifetime, perhaps," Kouga said with resignation. He had finally spoken the truth. How would she accept it?

"What? You are what?" Kagome said, beginning to laugh hysterically. "Grampa, could you have been telling the truth? I'm not crazy!" she said spinning in their midst, before falling into the snow with a muffled thud.

"So you are all demons; the demons my Grandfather spoke of?" she hiccupped, deciding, this was as good a place as any to make a snow angel. All three men stood around her with confused expressions. "I thought Gramps was joking and just plain telling tall tales to entertain me as a child. He even told me I had the gift of Sight and was descendant of a famous miko, by the name of Kikyou. But then again, Gramps fudged a lot of details," Kagome added, carefully raising her hands. "Inuyasha, help me up. I don't want to spoil my angel."

Inuyasha blanched, before lifting her, choosing to keep his own counsel.

Miroku coughed. "I am human. My former mate, extended my life span when we joined. She died in battle, in the time you would call the Feudal Era."

Kagome looked at him intently, "And Sango?"

"Sango is human, and yes, she knows all about this. Sango found it hard to accept at first. It caused us much grief in the beginning but what matters is that I love her and our time together," Miroku added. "We will find a way to spend our lives together fully."

Silence followed as they all admired the angel before walking on. Kagome remained quiet processing the information, her head bowed. A familiar voice was heard in the distance and she looked up to find Sesshoumaru watching her intently, Gretchen at his side, looking quite pleased with herself.

"Who are _you_ really?" Kagome asked quietly, intently gazing back, while the others headed towards the abandoned woodsman's cottage being demolished under Jakotsu's able supervision.

_**ksk**_

The only sound in the study was the click of balls rolling across the worsted, deep green wool, sporadically crashing into one another.

"Thirteen, corner pocket," indicated a gentle feminine voice before the cue ball hit its mark and said stripe followed suit, as ordered.

Kagome held her cue like a weapon, knocking its butt against her shoe rhythmically, focused on the possible plays she could make. The fireplace crackled happily, a scotch (straight) lay on the bars counter. She needed one after her recent encounter. She was not insane after all. It came as a quiet relief. To think she had almost married a wolf and a prince at that.

"Where do you suspect your brother might be?" said a silky male voice. He was less concerned with the game and more with the enticing female across from him, who had raised a wall around her emotions and had chosen the game to block any further discussions.

"Unsure. He is a missionary. Souta does tend to select the most war torn, Kami forsaken parts of the world to be. I have not heard from him in months. The last I heard he was somewhere in North Korea, trying to start an orphanage," Kagome answered, finally having made her decision.

"Pass me the bridge, please." Kagome said dryly, never looking up. The sound of the children across the hall, happily decorating the tree, and Ayame singing "Ave Maria", brought a wistful smile to her face.

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru. I know you wanted none of this."

Ignoring her praise, he chose to address the table's play. "Ambitious move, if I am correct in what you are about to attempt."

Kagome smiled, taking the bridge. Their fingers touched and she shivered in response, at the unintentional intimacy of touch. He had that affect on her, always. Their eyes met briefly in the exchange.

"Wanna bet?" she suddenly cooed up at him. Her eyes followed the lines of his upturned lips, before shyly glancing away.

"Might I chalk your tip, Miss Higurashi?" came the silky retort of the male that still hovered near, his warm breath caressing the hairs on the back of her neck. Kagome closed her eyes, revealing in his warmth, her hair coming undone, falling about her shoulders and down her back, as fingertips massaged her scalp.

"The fuzzy pervert, only acts under your auspices, am I right?" Kagome said breathily, as long tapered fingers took the cue from her hand, while a warm, hard body pressed into hers from behind, effectively pinning her to the spot, nuzzling her neck.

"Moko-moko-sama belongs to me, yes…" whispered the ancient being in her ear.

"Is that a portrait of you, on the door leading to the music room?" she said turning in his arms with a slow curl of her lips. Things were beginning to make sense.

"Yes…" responded the male lowering his head to her own, their noses brushing intimately. Both the cue and the bridge fell to the carpet as Kagome was lifted bodily onto the table, warm velvety lips parted hers eagerly.

Their bodies now flush, his evident desire teasingly grinding into her rapidly moistening core. Kagome moaned her pleasure into the kiss, pulling him more tightly to her body in welcome. Removing his glasses, she placed them behind her, barely aware of his swift movements that carried her to the lounge, laying her down gently.

"Enough talk. We have unfinished business, Miss Higurashi," murmured Sesshoumaru hoarsely, against the silken flesh of Kagome's neck. His hands made short work of unbuttoning her blouse, revealing luscious cleavage. Sesshoumaru licked his lips and began lowering his head, stopped by a slight tug to his braid.

"Unfair, Mister Taishou, what about you?" Kagome said, her pupils fully dilated, as she looked into his eyes, daring him mischievously. "Loosen your braid. I want to see all that quicksilver about your naked shoulders. I want, Sesshoumaru, to see you…as you are."

Sesshoumaru stilled and rose, removing his sweater in one swift movement. Growling in frustration, he undid his braid, the leather thong discarded before crashing his lips and body against hers, gently parting her thighs with his own.

"Later, woman, you are a colossal tease," he hissed against her smooth, warm cleavage. Her fingers massaged his scalp, as his hot kisses became more insistent on her bared flesh. God bless Jak, and his choice of strapless intimate apparel.

"No more than you…" she moaned softly, eyes closed, enjoying the heated caress of his tongue trailing down her torso, stopping just shy of her navel. Kagome opened her eyes, suddenly feeling watched.

What she saw caught her breath. There, above her, hovered a handsome man but with a difference. He was clearly not entirely human, if at all. His eyes narrowed, becoming distant, his body stiffening above her, about to retreat, as the muscles in his arms twitched tensely, awaiting her verdict.

Kagome, pulled him down for a kiss, an accepting all encompassing kiss, before loosening her grip to the back of his head, carding his hair through her fingers with a dazed, expression and a smile on her now puffy lips.

"You are even more glorious in your true form, Mister Taishou. Don't ever hide from me again."

Sesshoumaru kissed her forehead reverently. "Thank you, Kagome. You are an exquisite ningen bitch. I am honored."

"Thank you, I think?" she chuckled, examining the markings on his forearm, before kissing each of his clawed fingers, "It's a crime, you have better nails than I ever will," she sighed breathily.

Her bra was carefully severed by one of the exquisite claws, before Sesshoumaru's head dipped, taking one nipple between his lips, his tongue toying with the pert bud, sending shivers down her spine. Kagome's back arched as he bit her nipple, moisture pooling between her legs, as he continued to grind against her mound, causing her inner walls to convulse in need.

"Oh Kami, don't stop." she groaned through gritted teeth, her nails digging into his back muscles wantonly. She thrust her hips up, intimating her mutual need. Sesshoumaru smirked, around the hard nub between his teeth before soothing the sting. Continuing his journey down her torso with delicate, barely there kisses, he raised himself to his knees above her, pleased with the results.

Kagome opened her eyes tentatively, looking into hooded ruby. He was magnificent and rather smug, a smirk playing about her lips, as she undulated under him suggestively.

"I trust you know how a zipper works?" she purred meaningfully, raising her hands to his waist, undoing his buckle by feel alone. She stopped as his hands closed over hers, the heat of his skin, causing her intimate walls to convulse. Guiding her hands to cup him, she shivered in anticipation at the feel of the pulsing hard organ beneath her hands.

"Look at me, Kagome," commanded the former Western Lord, softly. She opened her eyes, watching as one of his hands disengaged from her own and lowered to her mound. A single digit trailed its seam to her engorged bud, causing her to hiss and buck on contact.

"There is no return from this Kagome. Are you sure?" Sesshoumaru said, while guiding her zipper down, revealing a thin strip of lace. Kagome eased her hips off the lounge, while lowering his own.

"Are you?" Kagome countered, as her jeans crumpled to the floor, quickly joined by his own trousers. Sesshoumaru went commando, well that was one question answered… Damn! He was definitely male.

Long supple legs graced his vision as his eyes languidly traveled to the filmy silk covering her sex. The scent of arousal caused his already turgid organ to throb painfully as her fingers trailed over the muscles of his abdomen. The back of her hand touched his member with each pass teasingly, a mischievous smile on her well kissed, reddened lips.

"Prepare yourself, woman," he said lowering himself to her mound, grasping the filmy lace between his teeth, his nostrils filled with her intimate, inviting scent. Sesshoumaru growled as he lowered the fragile garment, revealing groomed, glistening curls. Soft thighs opened of their own volition.

Crawling on all fours, back up her body, like the predator he was, Sesshoumaru planted kisses on his journey to her lips. His tongue explored her sweet mouth, silken thighs parting wider and coiling about his waist in invitation, just as her lips had done moments before. Positioning himself firmly between them, Sesshoumaru captured her lips once more, and thrust into her ready womanhood. Kagome gasped, closing her eyes tightly. It had been awhile; quite a long while.

"You've been good," he whispered into her ear, stilling in her moist grip, waiting for her to relax sufficiently, before slowly beginning to move within her.

Kagome breathed out, the cramping had eased, replaced by a familiar, but far more pleasing sensation, as he went deeper with every shift of his hips. She moaned in pleasure, grasping his firm, silky butt cheeks, directing his movement, as he pounded into her unrelentingly. She bit her lip, painfully, stifling the urge to scream as he shifted once more, causing her spine to tingle and her vision to blur behind tightly closed eyes.

"Sesshoumaru…oh god…" she rasped, between breaths. Her legs tightening around him, as she sought his lips once more. His tongue mimicked the rhythm of his manhood within her walls, the silky feel of his hair, tickling her face and upper body, as his momentum increased, a low feral growl escaping his lips as he raised his head and looked into her eyes. Kagome bit into her lower lip, the coppery taste of blood, secondary to sudden convulsions that seized her body in climax. Sesshoumaru hissed, suckling her abused lower lip, as he thrust one final time, releasing within her in waves, his own body shuddering, above hers, as she held him tightly to her. Their hearts beating in time as they both came down from completion, their bodies moist with the effort.

The Western Lord opened his eyes. They were glazed and still slightly pink. A sated smile, graced his lips.

She had to take that smug expression off his face, Kagome thought, as she caressed the markings on his high-cheek bones gently, and reverently.

"With a little practice, you might get good at this, Mister Taishou. Practice makes perfect, as they say," she said, licking her lips.

A growl was his only response as he recaptured her lips. Both beings were unaware that high above hung one tiny bunch of mistletoe suspended in a gilded crescent. Kagome giggled happily, while being reprimanded in the most delicious of way.

_**ksk**_

Jakotsu turned to look at the others in his already full kitchen. "I told you mistletoe would do the trick," he said raising his glass, "Happy Holidays."

Inuyasha snorted, filling his mouth with ramen. Jakotsu shot him a disgusted look before bending to pick up Gretchen.

"Don't look darling, Uncle Inuyasha has abysmal tastes. Don't get any ideas. Royal Canine tastes infinitely better."

Miroku and Sango chuckled. It really was the most wonderful time of year.

_**Author's Note**_

I hope you enjoyed. It was pure guilt that made me release it early, this segment being already two days late. The final bit to this segment might be a day or two late. My apologies…but somehow, I hope you will forgive (wink).

Review responses to the previous part now up on Part IIIA.

Happy Holidays Everyone!

**_EP_**


	6. Part IVA

**REVIEW RESPONSES AT BASE – 3B & 4A – HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**

**DISCLAIMER - The ownership and general brilliance that is the original Feudal Fairy Tale remains the property of its honored and rightfully revered creator Rumiko Takahashi without whose brilliance, we would not have fodder.**

**Mature: Sexual content, and dark humour pertaining to drinking and driving. In no way, do I advocate this: period. It is an asinine practice. Chalk the little ditty up to a misspent youth reading all things Alfred E Newman and thoroughly enjoying Mad Magazine, you have been warned on both counts.**

**Reviews are fuel. **

**EP**

**Edited By: Meara, fond of tea and Gertrude…with luck no Coast Guards will be required (snort & wink)….dear girl.**

* * *

**Part IVA of V – Merry Christmas, Mister Taishou**

"Mmmmm…"

Kagome's fingers splayed against the ceramic of the shower walls, cool to the touch, contrasting with the decadent feel of the hot, pulsing spray, against her chest and the delectable ministrations of an agile tongue, wielded like the lethal weapon it was, in the very right mouth.

Molten gold, flecked with ruby looked up at her through wet pewter lashes. Long, talon tipped digits parted her nether lips, a knuckle, teasing her engorged nub. Kagome shivered once more, as liquid ambrosia covered his fingers in answer to his touch; delicious.

Sesshoumaru groaned at the tightening in his groin, resting his own head against the apex of her sex, breathing in the heady aroma of her essence and desire given freely to him. Placing a feather light kisses on the downy line of curls, he pulled her to him firmly, kissing her inner thigh once more, a well tone leg finding its way over a broad shoulder and then another…she was flexible too, he thought lasciviously. Strong thighs braced against the walls of the tub for leverage, his knees thankful for the non slip surface. His only regret was the steam that enveloped them both now, denying him, the clear sight of the woman panting above him in sensual bliss, at his touch. Practice indeed.

_**ksk**_

Cursing as he descended the stairs, the hanyou's ears twitched. The kitchen light was on and the radio was playing (rather loudly) the orchestrated version of "_We Three Kings From Orient Are._" What was more, Kouga had invented new words to the classic carol. A white head slipped through the door, looking about the cleaned kitchen, for signs of life. No, it appeared the moron was outside as the chilly night air blasted Inuyasha in his face.

A still figure stood outside, looking up at the crescent moon. A bottle went to his lips for much needed courage before continuing his little impromptu ditty, which Inuyasha had to admit, would have been amusing under other circumstances. Damn Jak to hell for calling him on his cell to get out of his warm comfortable bed to see what was wrong in the kitchen. Why the fuck hadn't he picked himself up off….Inuyasha grumbled internally, eyes widening as Kouga went castrati for a particular note.

_**We three clods from Omaha are  
Spending Christmas Eve in a car  
Driving, drinking,  
Glasses clinking,  
Who needs a lousy baaaaarrrrrrrr?**_

Kouga tottered forward, before continuing.

_**Ooooooohhhhh...  
Drink to Charlie. Drink to Paul  
Drink to friends we can't recall  
Swerving, speeding  
Signs unheeding  
Drink to anything at all**_

The Ookami took another swig and snickered at his own brilliance. He turned to wave good naturedly at the spoil-sport hovering in the door, growling in disapproval at his late night antics. If Mutt-face wasn't careful, he was going to turn out to be exactly like that tight-assed, bitch stealing, elder brother of his, who was currently upstairs banging the shit out of his woman, heedless of his emotional pain. Much better to sing than think, or listen, thought Kouga morosely.

_**We three clods are feeling no pain  
Drunk as skunks with booze on the brain  
Senses losing  
'Til we're cruising  
Into a wrong way lane**_

Inuyasha abruptly turned from the doorway disappearing, Kouga noted, then realized why. He was trying to spoil his little concert by turning off the radio. Well, damn him to hell! He would finish._**  
**_  
_**Ooooooohhhhh...Drink to Melvin. Drink to Fred  
Drink to those two trucks ahead  
Headlights flashing  
Screeching, crashing  
Drink till they pronounce us dead.**_

Kouga finished dramatically, falling to his knees. He might as well be, because come morning, he would have to tell Kagome what he had done; all of it.

Inuyasha frowned. It was fucking past midnight and he didn't need the job of babysitting the mangy wolf at this late hour but no, no, Mister Prissy had to run off for his evening steam in the sauna, to clear his god damn pores no less. It had nothing to do with the fact that in that steam room was a Norseman by the name of Holtz with flowing blonde locks, and muscles only Gold's could build. Not at all.

"You fucking coming in or what, I'm not going to stand out here all night with ya!?" snapped Inuyasha, pulling his fire-rat robe about him. The crescent moon was silvery in contrast to the midnight blue sky and the sooty clouds it chose to pierce, leaving a silvery lining in its wake.

"Inuinuyaaaaaaaaaaaasssa?" slurred Kouga in question, his tie long removed and currently being sported as a headband, one cerulean eye covered, like a pirate.

"Come…" he tapped the stair lovingly, indicating where he wished the hanyou to sit.

"You're drunk!" Inuyasha said, stating the obvious.

"As a …skunk," giggled Kouga like a school-girl making great efforts to turn and look up at the annoyed white haired male. Sighing in a woe is me manner, he returned his attention to his bare snow covered feet, oblivious to the cold.

"What is it? I can hear from here," Inuyasha grumbled. Kouga looked bad. The Maker's Mark the Ookami held like life's blood wasn't helping either. The bottle was practically empty, not only would Sesshoumaru be pissed in the morning, the Wolf would be nursing a hang over of epic proportions, even though a youkai.

Kouga stood, loosening his shirt and discarding his coat, toppling face first into the snow of the back driveway.

"You annoying little shit," murmured Inuyasha. Stepping down to retrieve him in disgust, he pulled him up by his shirt collar and looking into bleary, blood shot eyes. It took the Prince a moment to recognize the tanned face before giving a lopsided grin of thanks. Just as quickly Kouga's lips turned down, it looked to Inuyasha that the damn lupine was about to cry.

Then and only then did Sesshoumaru's younger sibling realize why. The remaining contents of the bottle had spilled. Kouga, actually whimpered, before looking back up at Inuyasha, again the delay in recognition, then another self-deprecating chuckle.

"I dropped it," sighed the wolf dejectedly, pointing at the bottle accusingly.

"Yes, Kouga, you did," agreed Inuyasha, suddenly feeling sorry for the idiot.

He gently placed him back on the stairs that lead to the kitchen before sitting next to him. Kouga placed his head on Inuyasha's shoulder, blinking up at the hanyou pathetically with a dramatic sigh.

"Shhhhh…they're doing it again. She doesn't want me, Inuyasssa," Kouga shout-whispered in self pity, placing his finger eventually, over his own lips (after negotiating the trajectory of his index finger correctly this time) and not that of the belligerent male seated next to him. Inuyasha growled threateningly but considerately, never moved, instead shoving Kouga, helpfully, to rest on the banister for support.

"At least one of us is getting some tonight," Inuyasha grumbled, flicking the newly falling snow off his nose and eyelashes with a smirk.

The sudden thought of the rather attractive store clerk from earlier surfaced. She did have an incredible rack and perky butt hidden beneath the unprepossessing dress. He could give her something to groan about, under the right circumstances. All that pent up emotion hid a wealth of untapped sensuality. He would bet anything she had the makings of a good old fashion fuck. Over the counter, bent just so…while he delivered the goods to her tight, hot …

"Have you ever done something so stupid, you have no way of ever redeeming yourself?"

Inuyasha hadn't counted on much in the way of sentient conversation sitting in the freezing cold on the back stairs with Kouga. There was however, the distinct possibility of giving Kouga a black eye, should he touch any other part of his anatomy again that night. A heartfelt philosophical discussion and or confession wasn't at the top of his mind at the moment.

"Say what? Are you talking about being at the hospital earlier today? Cause I could smell your stench, asshole! What were you doing there?"

Kouga hiccupped, excusing himself, and looked between his legs with a sorrowful expression.

"Getting rid of the evidence," the wolf said plainly. Inuyasha sensed no deception. Kouga was stating fact; a fact, in truth, Inuyasha did not want to know. He had plans for his ass when sober and whatever he intended to divulge, might rob the hanyou of kicking it soundly. He enjoyed hating the spineless git. He didn't need him sharing confidences with him that might just make him empathetic in some way.

"Kouga, talk sense. What the fuck do you mean?" Inuyasha asked, very afraid of the answer. It was growing colder, and the snowfall was increasing. He wanted to get to his bed and at least take a cooling shower. Damn Sesshoumaru, the old dog, sure did have endurance, as did she and the rooms were theoretically soundproofed. Thank god, most of the youkai lived off grounds. Jakotsu would make Kagura's life a living hell tomorrow with innuendo. Then again, never mind. Inuyasha tried to block his sensitive hearing with talk. Okay, so more than one family member, albeit extended family member, was getting some tonight. Oh yeah, Jakotsu would be impossibly smug tomorrow.

"I had Houjo burn it..." said a quiet male voice next to the hanyou, who had never, ever heard Jakotsu practically yodel before. Apparently, Holtz had many skills.

"Burn what?" Inuyasha said distractedly, before recognizing what Kouga meant.

"You dumb fuck! They could have been killed, all for pussy denied!?" Inuyasha screamed in disbelief. He had always known Kouga was a moron with his preening and excessive fondness for mirrors but this was ludicrous.

"I know…" Kouga's shoulders slumped, "Houjo is a bigger moron. He did it for the money to pay back various heavies he is into. In case you missed it, he cheats at cards."

Inuyasha got up, standing in the falling snow, brows furrowed, rage and confusion warring in his brain. No one could be this single minded, self important and stupid. Then again, we were talking Kouga, who had frequently, over the centuries, bitten off many a nose to spite his face.

A loud rumble escaped the hanyou's chest, unsure what to do, as he stalked back and forth in front of the cringing wolf.

"Tell me this, did you intend to hurt the children? Don't fucking lie to me, I will smell it and ring your damn neck!" Inuyasha said, his fangs exposed, not solely out of anger, his teeth had begun to chatter in the chill wind that blew across both of them. Sesshoumaru was getting on his last nerve, too!

Raising his silver head, Inuyasha bellowed towards the second story.

"Oi! Some of us need to sleep eventually! You da youkai! We all know it. So cum already! She needs sleep, too! Fuckin' Showoff!" the hanyou said through gritted teeth, storming into the house, not bothering to wait for Kouga's answer.

_**ksk**_

The mirror had never lied. She was still beautiful by human standards, if a little severe in features. Currently her face was a horrid mess, rice powder streaked with mascara that had run, though the brand had promised otherwise. Vermillion eyes swollen, from much crying into a now ruined pillows, she hoped.

Eight hundred-thread count, Egyptian cotton her, taut ass. There were other fish in the sea. Sesshoumaru didn't need to throw it in her face that he was fucking that bitch seven ways from Sunday, and that she was loving it. May a stray feather's tip stab her curvy backside! All that incoherent mewling _Give it to me big boy_, indeed. The bitch had no shame. The children's rooms had been moved further down the hall and that fucker Miroku and his damn spells for deep sleep, assuring the Western Lord and his whore their privacy.

Kagura's morose thoughts were interrupted by a thud at her the bedroom door. At first she ignored it, preferring her own slow descent into despair, and maybe, just one more brandy to top off her hideous night.

Crying? Yes, that sounded like crying. Getting up on less than stable legs, she looked down, kicking off the remaining shoe. It connected with the wall, leaving a mark. She smirked.

"Fuck you, Sesshoumaru. Try to find another roll in this time period for that little ding, asshole," she slurred going to the door and opening it. Kouga fell in, face first.

"Apparently, your shortcomings are being addressed as we speak, and surprise, surprise you're a three minute wonder by comparison," Kagura snorted, stumbling back to the bed in an undignified fashion.

A handsome, thoroughly inebriated male looked up dazedly at the well-curved blob, which he assumed had to be Kagura. The damn witch had the utter effrontery to question his package. THIS was not acceptable and in his bed, too. At least he thought it his bed. Or was it the one across the way? No matter, a bed was a bed and he needed one.

Dragging himself to his feet, Kouga, stood, shakily, and glared indignantly. At least he hoped he looked incensed at the naked female in question, drawing himself up to his full height, hips thrust forward suggestively, accentuating his manly assets.

"Look here bitch, you would be so lucky to have me in your bed," Kouga said in a garbled tone. Endurance was grossly overrated. It's all about the quick finish in his expert opinion.

Kagura snickered derisively, covering her mouth. She had meant to titter in an enticing manner, while thrusting her bust forward invitingly, or so she thought. The net result of her efforts? A prone female, atop a California king with dazed eyes and nothing but pride keeping her head on one hand, while long, well curved legs, slid against each other, not a stitch in evidence.

"Prove it, Wolfie. Show me what you've got to offer," she challenged in a alcoholic haze, lowering her free hand to her center, in a manner she hoped was enticing to the male stumbling forward into the room. The door slamming shut behind him by his body's momentum and the naked heel that connected, by accident, with the door.

_**ksk**_

Legs intertwined, Kagome sighed, running her hands over Sesshoumaru's abdomen, muscles rippling at her touch. A purr escaping his lips, as he gently massaged her lower back.

"Sleep, woman. I have plans for you in the morning," Sesshoumaru intoned, nuzzling her neck. Kagome shivered, running her hands through his hair, pulling long strands of silver through her fingers, endlessly fascinated by the silken feel of his mane.

Kagome snickered. "What? Making up for lost time?" she inquired innocently. She kissed the tip of his nose, before ducking under the covers giggling, sliding down his lithe, well muscled body.

Sesshoumaru's chest rumbled in pleasure, her breasts caressing his skin as she went lower. What he felt next made his eyes roll back in his head and hands grasp the headboard, as a breath he did not know he held escaped in a languid deep hiss. Warm, lips surrounded him and a dexterous tongue caressed his tip tentatively, before coiling his girth and massaging his length in slow increments. The encouraging moans of a female, happily at work, sending him into paroxysm of a sexual euphoria he had never known with another. Come hell or high water, he would mate her in the morning. No male would be allowed to enjoy her mouth in this manner, other than him for eternity, the Western Lord thought, as his mind shut down in sweet surrender.

_**ksk**_

A languid stretch of tired, sated muscles and the subtle reminder of intimate areas ignored for far too long, made Kagome yawned and snuggle back down into soft, welcoming pillows. A gentle tap on the bedroom door made her raise her head. Sesshoumaru had been long up and gone, doing who knows what. The tap came again, more forcefully this time.

"Are you decent, my lady?" said a familiar musical voice from behind the door. Kagome checked, yes, all was covered.

"Come Jak, nothing is exposed," Kagome answered lazily. A dark silky head, came around the door. Bright, mischievous green eyes peered in at her, a roughish smile upon upturned, pouty lips.

"Mmmm, good morning to you too, Sexy. Thought you might like breakfast in bed, rather than facing the madding horde downstairs and possibly risk Sesshoumaru killing one of the construction workers for making eye contact with his woman," Jak offered helpfully, placing the tray on the bedside table.

Kagome noted he too looked, just a little less edgy. A far cry from the night before, when he had appeared somewhat nervous and skittish around her. Kagome's eyes narrowed speculatively, then thought better of it, choosing to smile saucily at her friend instead.

"What time is it?" Kagome asked through a yawn, looking about the room for a clock, of which there was none.

"I have a couple appointments in town and a few things to get for the children. Santa must visit, even on a limited budget," she winked, stretching her legs below the silken sheets, lazily.

Jakotsu's entire body smiled down at the little, warm bundle before him. Yes, she would make an excellent Lady of the house. Warmth palpably exuded from her every pore. He would finally be able to hand the reins of the running of the dominion that was Taishou into more than capable hands. Even if those hands did not yet know that was her true task, amongst others. Sesshoumaru would finally, after a millennia, find happiness and start his own little family, assuring his continuity.

Sitting on the side of the bed, Kagome tapped with a sleepy smile. Jakotsu stifled his own yawn.

"All taken care of, my Lady. Perhaps, when you're dressed, you would be so kind as to visit the small sitting room just at the top of the stairs," Jak reached into his pocket, and pulled out a key, handing it to her.

Kagome gasped. So that's why it wouldn't open.

"Nothing has been wrapped. I hope I assumed rightly that you would prefer to make the final choices for each child. I did try to take their personalities in account with the items you will find there. I only really had two hours to select. Sango was amazing. Though, I suspect, "Guitar Hero" and "Wii" were for her…hint, hint," Jak snickered, before rising and casting one last gentle look at the woman, he hoped, would be his friend.

Kagome's eyes filled in that moment, looking back into beautiful, warm green eyes, as she lifted her arms, uncaring, that she was partially exposed.

Jak embraced her to him fully, a lump forming in his throat. Noting, perhaps, this was the first woman he had ever held so close, as a warmth enveloped him like no other. He had never had a sister. Perhaps, this is what it felt like to love someone unconditionally in a platonic way. Interesting, not something he wished to encourage on a daily basis, but it was rather nice.

"My pleasure, little one," he murmured against her forehead, before rising and heading for the door, closing it softly behind him.

_**ksk**_

"A dormant Miko…" Miroku repeated, furrowing his brows meditatively looking into his coffee cup. "I have had my suspicions, especially since the 'orphanage' is on sacred ground, and in reality was a shrine disused for years. Her family has a rather strange history, too. I haven't pieced it all together yet but will soon."

Tweezers stilled between Sesshoumaru's deft fingers, the world's smallest linen bandage, being snipped by equally tiny Ashinaga shears. Gazing at his handy-work with some amount of pride, the Western Lord's eyes then traveled to the face of his most trusted and, at times, most annoying of advisors.

"You thought it unnecessary to inform me of your suspicions, when you knew perfectly well, you were, in theory fraternizing with my mortal enemy?" Sesshoumaru asked, deceptively quietly, eyes becoming mere slits in his handsome face. This would not be the first time Miroku's own agendas took precedence over that of his 'Master'.

Turning to face the Taiyoukai, Miroku raised one dark brow, his eyes twinkling with amusement.

"I would hardly call the woman, currently sharing your bed an enemy, Lord Sesshoumaru. In fact, by all accounts she thinks you are the bee's knees."

"Hn… Still, be so kind, in future, to informing me, however vague, of all your suspicions. It will avoid untold pain and suffering for you. How goes the search for Higurashi Souta?"

Miroku sighed, violet looking into citrine blandly, "You do realize, Sesshoumaru, that threats to my person does wear thin after, let's say three to four hundred years? Or do you continue solely to keep in practice, my friend?"

"Answer the question, you tiresome ningen. Do not fly well past your station, Icarus, my friend," retorted Sesshoumaru, as he flicked his glasses back down on his nose, rising to join Miroku at the window.

He could hear the Miko's pleasant laughter downstairs with Hunter and that monstrosity she called a car, happily engaged in conversation. Sesshoumaru's heart skipped a beat, when she looked up and waved at him in the window. Kagome blushing slightly, as her gaze glided off him shyly and back to Hunter.

The houshi had moved back, lids lowered, a huge grin on his face. It was nice seeing Sesshoumaru besotted, because there was no doubt about it, he was.

"I'm working on it, my lord, no news yet. If that will be all, I have a pressing appointment to be molested by a delicious female, before assisting a young fox demon with erecting a train set and relieving Ayame for a bit in maintaining the mirror count in the house, despite Kan'na's best efforts. I have yet to surmise why she despises them so."

The little orange car drove off down the driveway. She had not even bothered to come to him before leaving. Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed and his heart lurched.

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes, yes, leave, Miroku," snapped the Western Lord dismissively, unaccountably perturbed by Kagome's actions. He needed to speak with Kouga, immediately, there would be no more baying outside his home in the middle of the night.

Miroku bowed with a smirk, besotted, no question about it. The Big Dog was falling in love with the most unlikely of females. Looking to the silkscreen likeness of the Inu-no-Taishou, the houshi winked.

_**ksk**_

Kagura awoke, a drooling mouth pressed to one cool breast, while its owner snored.

"Oh shit!" snarled the Wind Sorceress rolling Kouga off her.

What was he doing in her room? Reaching for the water on the nightstand, Kagura downed two pills, which someone had graciously placed there, more than likely Holtz. Perhaps, she had been too hasty in firing him, and then dismissed the thought, glaring down at the sleeping mess next to her.

Bending over Kouga gently, Kagura bellowed into one shell like ear. "Get the fuck out of my room now, Wolf!"

The sudden din raised the fight or flight reflex in the Ookami. He leapt to his feet in the center of the bed, just as the door opened revealing three sets of amber eyes in various states of surprise. All except one, which was far more concerned with sniffing through the new territory, beginning with the crotch of Kouga's pants, hurriedly removed by the side of the bed.

Gretchen sneezed, before Sesshoumaru gracefully picked up the offending article of clothing on one talon and approached his guests with one quirked brow and just the merest hint of a smirk.

"Get dressed, Kouga. Meet me in the study."

"Yes, my lord."

Sesshoumaru's gaze turned to the female with the livid countenance, doing his best to ignore the undignified snorting at the door of his younger sibling, who was enjoying this far more than he should. Dignity at all times not being his strong suit.

"It appears congratulations are in order, Kagura. This should put an end to further interference in my personal life…as you, appear to have found your own. May this relationship give you both exactly what you deserve."

"It's not what it looks like, Sesshoumaru…" Kagura began then stopped, as the Western Lord had already left the room with his little mutt happily gambling at his side. Only Inuyasha remained.

"What are you staring at half-breed!" Kagura spat, while Kouga hastily dressed, not bothering to affix the band to his ponytail, his hair flying freely behind him.

Inuyasha pursed his lips, as though in deep thought.

"Actually, absolutely, positively nothing, if you must know. Just waiting for the moron to get his dick back in his pants and walk him down to his doom."

Blue eyes shot up, while fingers continued to button a crushed, white linen shirt. There was genuine, shit-your-pants fear there, Inuyasha thought.

"Relax, I haven't told him…yet. I want you to develop a spine somewhere on the stairs and tell him yourself," Inuyasha said dismissively, before turning a malevolent smile back at Kagura.

"I told you shaving would help." He ducked, as a glass went sailing by his head caught by Jakotsu, who peered into the room with thorough disgust on his face.

"Kouga, Kouga, darling, I knew you were desperate, but this…" Jak waved a limp wrist about and shuddered, mincing off mumbling to himself about the merits of blindness.

Inuyasha chuckled. "You ready? Better you tell him than me."

"He isn't the problem. It's Kagome, I can't face," Kouga answered.

"Really?" purred the malevolent female, as the Wolf Prince headed for the door. The smile on her face was downright scary. Only then did the Wolf realized what she implied and quickly looked at Inuyasha's quizzical expression.

It took just a moment for Inuyasha to march into the room proper and settle over Kagura menacingly, pinning her to the bed.

"I wasn't joking, bitch. You do one more think to disrupt my family and I will kill you. So whatever you're hatching in that sick brain of yours, let it go," snarled Inuyasha moving closer to her face, fangs exposed in warning as he snarled.

Kagura swallowed, despite her brave face. Apparently, he really had not remembered or caught a clue as to what she meant at dinner. For once, the Wind Sorceress thought to leave well enough alone. Kouga, too, had enough on her that would not only see her banished permanently, but possible killed by the male currently hovering and sniffing in disgust.

"Inuyasha, let's get this over with," Kouga said nervously, tapping the hanyou's shoulder.

_**ksk**_

The quiet front parlor of Kaede's modest, clean, little home, gave Kagome comfort, as she gratefully drank the offered tea and biscuits. This was a far cry from the understated, yet opulent surroundings of Sesshoumaru's country estate, with its doilies everywhere and mismatched furnishings.

Kaede had known her family for years, before Kagome was even born. All knowledge of things Higurashi resided in that steel trap for a brain, as Kagome had come to realize. Even the paltry sum she paid her for cooking duties, Kagome knew, was not sufficient to keep Kaede, and yet, she did it. She never told the young woman why, merely touching her cheek each time and telling her, all would be revealed at the appropriate time. Well the time was now.

**Review Responses – Happy Holidays!**

**Jean aka Maddie50** – LOLOLOL! Yeah, we both like a delicious donnybrook don't we? Bad Maddie, see what your influence has done? Wicked Evil Hentai. I'm telling you it is those ladylike talons we both share (wink). Glad you continue to enjoy. I think 4B is right up your alley dear girl. Thank you, as always. Happy Holidays.

**Fluffy-Shin** – Isn't it though? A marvelous way to play (chuckle), yeah, I'm a selective tart, whawt of it (wink)? Glad you continue to enjoy and you are so very very welcome. Until next time.

**FayeMegan** – Wow! What did you have for dinner…mmmm (smiile). Thank you. 4B is now up and one more to go.

**Lindajrjt** – Oh Linda, thank you so much. Me too, I will miss it…for a time (wicked grin). Your wish has been granted (wink).

**Vickey** – Thank you. High praise, much obliged for seeing the emotionality and drama behind the humour, it is far deadlier when used correctly. I hope you continue to enjoy.

**PirateQueen** – First thank you and next…mmmmm sun-dried tomato tapenade. How did it go over? Sounds delicious (wink). Very happy you continue to enjoy. I know what you mean re Wii. Dear Lord, it took five stores to find the damn thing at a reasonable price. You know of course, I am going to haunt you about all that virility on display of a certain Western Lord…yummy. If you missed it, I am one of your hentai readers. Nicely done. Hope you enjoy the next bit. We are actually one from the end now. Well, end, relatively speaking. Time to get back to my first born, TSNNAM. Thank you so much, as always for taking the time to review. See you soon.

**Kandi** – Thank you. Sometimes simplicity is best (wink).

**IvyStone/OnyxIvy** – Hi Babe! How's it hangin'? Yes, I am enjoying this very much and I love this time of year, so you are actually seeing the end result of that. Glad you continue to enjoy and thank you for updating Kaidan. It is always a deep pleasure to read you. I invariably make myself a nice hot pot of tea and put my feet up to relax into the imagery you create. So thank you equally.

**Twiknham** – Hello (Big Goofy Smile). Thank you, and might I say, rather enjoyed your last update (reverent bow). You have a lovely dry sense of humour. I am very humour driven. I find you can often hit key points with humour that most don't realize. I rather like your favourite things (wink). See you shortly, please update soon.

**ILovePrettySilverHair** – EXCELLENT! Sensuality is everything, a rather pleasurable part of life. Glad you enjoyed. Hope you continue to enjoy 4B is now up and now, there is but one final bit to this leg of the journey.

**Elizabeth E Hogan** - Thank you. Happy Holidays to you too (wink). Hope you enjoy the next bit.

**Wiccan** – (Big Smile and a Wink) Hi Sexy! Hope you are feeling well and that the car trip stood you well. Glad you are enjoying. Sometimes one needs to just kick back and relax into the warmth of the season. Glad I provided some amusement, may you continue to enjoy. I am honoured. Huggles and keep smiling.

**AKay** – Glad you are feeling better and thank you as always. As to the lines hehehehehe…yeah, I am warped, but equally glad you see the humour in it. As to Kagura and Inuyasha…hmmm, you have placed me in a rock and a hard place. If I answer it would give away something. What I suggest is read the dinner scene post salad and Inuyasha and pay attention to what Kagura said to Sesshoumaru, then go back to the conversation between Kouga and Kagura the part before. See you very soon with the next bit and yes, TSNNAM the next chapter is most of the way written but wont appear for another week or so. There all questions answered. Have you fainted yet, should I get a cushion (wink and hug)?

**BookReader9999** – Thank you! Have a look at the top of 4B where I have attached the link. Oh hon, you will find some fabulously irreverent renditions of carols there. Yes, I am a very sick puppy. So what is new. Enjoy!

**Rowdysgirl** – Yes, my love, I am the comma queen (wink). BAD BAD EP! I am also the homonym queen. Read enough of my drivel and you will encounter them repeatedly lol. Mea culpa. Glad you continue to enjoy, my dear. Nice to know, my sense of humour does not go unpunished (chuckle). I am still enjoying the hell out of the holidays thank you sweetie. Hope your gifts were well received.

**Red-Smartiez** - Woohoo! Awesome! Trust me, that is the tip of the proverbial iceberg for all things Mad Magazine. I have attached the link above. Have a blast and don't drink anything before reading. You have been warned. Thanks hon, as always and Christmas was fantastic.

**Tilayha** – Awww thank you. Looking forward to see the progression of your own story (wink). Glad you enjoyed, and or continue to (wink). I well agree, it is for Kagome to give it to him not Sesshoumaru. She is the wronged party. Stay tuned.

**BlackBarbie** – Thank you very much (big goofy smile). Trust me girl, Kagome, as we both know has a temper, enough said. You need wait no longer, it is now up. Hope you enjoy. Happy Holidays.

**Sola** – LOLOL! See link above and thank you.

**Tana-San** – Awww thank you hon. I am totally happy you had a wonderful Christmas with all the trimmings, may the New Year find you joyful and thank you for continuing to express your feelings towards this piece. I can see you smiling as you review. Thank you Tana-San, gently hugs in turn, and you have scored, just got out of the bath. I do smell rather like a French Lady of the Night me…LOL. Best wishes.

**Ezri** – Nailed it! I give you much credit for this one, cause it was so small and I used Inuyasha for it, but you caught it. Well done. Left you a bigger one this time. I'll have you know my good woman, I requested that snow especially for you (chuckle).Happy Holidays my dear.

**Inu-In-Disguise** – Thank you, hmmm. Good point and yes, I will definitely take it under consideration, very good point (soft smile). I hope you continue to enjoy dear lady. Part 4B up, which leaves but one segment to go. It will more than likely be written tonight, as I am in the mood to do so. It is quiet, the dog is content, he is sleeping on the couch, pretending to read the paper, and all else is right with the world as dinner cooks. Yes, a good time to write and listen to music. See you soon.

**Healo of Ultima** – Thank you Healo. I rather enjoyed writing that scene too. 4B is now up. I hope you enjoy that equally as much. Happy Holidays!

**Inuforlyf** – Happy Holidays my dear and thank you.

**Hasu86** – Who da writer!? You da writer! Fantastic update! LOL! Girl, you're kicking it, and I applaud you and the progress of Summer Maid. We both have a similar humour bent, so I am always happy when you update. And stop it! It isn't how often, but the quality of said that counts. Remember that and you always deliver. Happy Holidays my friend. Oh yeah…thank you (wink). You are one of my three queen hentais and I cannot wait…you have no idea. Oooh yeah…the wait is half the fun (waggles eyebrows). You do it with style, grace and total sensuality. Quite often this is missed by quite a few. It isn't about detailed descriptions of anatomical parts, it has everything to do with the mood set and you set it, every single time girlfriend. You go on with your bad self.

**SugarOo** – Thank you sweetheart (soft smile). GET WRITING! I like your new piece. You will finish the artwork, and it is that, when time permits. In the meantime, wishing you the very best of the season. Huggles, copious amounts of them.

**Renji-s-Girl** – (Big Soft Smile). I'm really very happy you continue to enjoy and yes, we are coming to the final bit…for now. Hope it meets with your approval. How is the Inuyasha piece going? Hint hint…looking forward to it and thank you.

**Deb L** – Hehehehehe! Oh girl, we both are Alfred E Newman obsessed. I wish I had kept most, but was thankful to find a lovely compendium of the best of the best online and laughed most of one day reading through my very very wicked indulgence. Happy Holidays dear girl, 4B is now up.

Last and definitively not least

**Sesshoumaru's Fiend** – Woman? What am I to do with you? LOL! I saw your reviews coming in as I began to answer each of the above and decided, rightly, to leave yours to the end. You slay me. Not pretty indeed re Kouga and Kagura, hence I decided to leave it to everyone's imagination. Good point re skunks by the way. I have however seen my dog thoroughly inebriated. Jason had left his drink on the floor and Mister Thing decided to have a sip and it took a minute for any of us to realize as he kept talking (he is a Scottie,they talk sometimes. Usually bitching about one thing or another…like why do you want me to get off the bed, just because you want to make it. Or, why can't I have another rasher of bacon. I am starving, having only had two chicken treats and two entire meals bigger than myself, or why do I have to take a bath on Christmas morning? I don't want to smell like a damn sissy, the other dogs on the beach are going to call me a fop!) As to dogs, I adore Alsatians too. Actually, I happen to have owned at one time or another, and sometimes together all but a Rottie. Happy Family gathering (wink). No, there is one other part after that, fairly short, 4B, which is up now covers much. Hope you continue to enjoy my dear. I adore your rambles.

**Ja Ne **

**EP**


	7. Part IVB

**REVIEW RESPONSES TO 4B AT BASE**

**DISCLAIMER - The ownership and general brilliance that is the original Feudal Fairy Tale remains the property of its honored and rightfully revered creator Rumiko Takahashi without whose brilliance, we would not have fodder.**

**Dedicated to all things A.E. Newman – Christmas Carols Gone Completely Awry – So many have asked about it, that I simply must share. **

**Below you will find a link that leads you to some of the most darkly humourous renditions to classic carols. I adore, to this day, Doug Gilford's Mad Magazine. and if these ditties or anything else offends your sensibilities, do, with all due alacrity, use your back button. I have always found it works a treat.**** I will always write as I see fit. I will never condone racism, sectarianism, sexism or any other 'ist', 'it" or 'itis' to suit anyone's personal agenda. To each his own. Life has been somewhat kind to me, and I have found in all those I encounter grace, even with those stridently opposed. We do share humanity and with that comes tolerance. Equally, I return that respect, if given. Enough said.**

**Bidding you peace, joy, and laughter in this most precious of seasons.**

**Edited By: Meara, fond of tea and Gertrude…and the Big Lizard LOL!**

**Reviews are fuel. **

**EP**

* * *

**Part IVB of V – Merry Christmas, Mister Taishou**

Simple, brown paper packages tied up with string were handed gently to Kagome.

"For the children, I hope they like them," Kaede said softly before hugging Kagome tightly to her ample chest.

"Thank you for everything, Kaede," whispered the dark haired beauty, gently kissing Kaede's cheek. "If you need anything, please call me. You have the house number and my cell and everyone else's number for that matter. Thank you for the diary. I will take very good care of it and you can have it back anytime you want. I promise," Kagome assured with tears of gratitude in her eyes. Finally, an opportunity to better understand what happened on that fateful day; the single day that tore her family asunder.

"Nay child, it is yours. It is about time ye learned the family's history, even if it is through my own. I am sorry I kept it from ye, but with your engagement to Kouga, and his sudden reappearance in your life, I thought it best to keep it until such time that ye saw him for what he really was. Now ye have."

Kagome stiffened in elderly woman's arms. "If he has anything to do with Houjo's disappearance, I will find out."

One dark, perceptive eye looked down into angry brown, deciding whether to divulge further, withered lips thinning.

"What is it? Is there more?" inquired Kagome in alarm as she checked her watch. It was almost four. Had she actually spent five hours talking to Kaede? She needed to get back to the country house before the worm had the opportunity to slink-off somewhere.

"Nothing. Please, give my best to Mister Taishou. He is a very discerning individual," Kaede replied meaningfully with a twinkle in her one good eye.

The young woman standing in front of her blushed furiously, avoiding further eye contact, instead giving Kaede an enigmatic smile.

"You love him."

"Kaede! People don't fall in love in one fell swoop. That's only in the movies."

"Ahh, but he is not 'people' as you know by now, my child." Kaede's eye twinkled. From a child, Kagome was always like this, carefully guarding her deepest emotions.

She heard the sound of sleigh bells.

Kagome twiddled the strings of the packages to her side, looking towards the sound off up the street as a vagrant pushed a shopping cart full of cans and bottles towards them. His coat was held together by a filthy rope. His white beard caked with dirt and the remnants of hastily eaten food.

"There but for the grace of Kami, Kaede. How can we, as a society, allow that to happen to anyone? He was a child once, too," Kagome said indignantly, reaching into her purse.

The indigent passed hurriedly. It was never good when one of them stared at you. They always beat you or tried to steal your treasure.

"Sir! Wait! " Kagome yelled, racing down the stairs, throwing the packages through the window of her car and taking off after the elderly male at a run.

A sour, fetid smell assailed her nostrils as she caught up to the hunched, frightened male, who stood cowering with his hands over his head.

"Please don't hurt me, miss," pleaded the man in a low raspy voice. "You can have the sleigh bells," he offered, throwing them at her sneakered feet.

Kagome felt sick to her stomach. Her head was spinning. Pressing her back against the nearest tree, she bent forward and tried to catch her breath. What was wrong with her? She ran at least six miles four times a week to stay in shape. The bells…something about the bells, the fowl smell of his body, the bells. Bending slowly, she picked them up and jingled them, blinking at them with a mesmerized expression. There was the sudden memory of Jakotsu cleaving open a turkey's chest cavity when she had brought down her tray earlier.

The sudden squeak of the cart's wheels brought her abruptly out of her dream state, back to the reality of the moment. What did a bird's chest being opened have to do with these bells?

"Please, don't be afraid. I won't hurt you," she said in a soothing voice, approaching the man slowly with her arms at her sides. "Can I pay you for these?" Kagome queried with a gentle smile as she continued to approach, jingling them.

Fear was all she saw in his eyes. Perhaps he had not understood. Carefully reaching into her pocket, Kagome pulled out a five dollar bill and handed it to the man, who snatched the bill out of her fingers, raising it to the sky then looked at her suspiciously. She could be one of those aliens he often heard in his head, whispering secret messages. She was not to be trusted.

"I know it isn't much but thank you. Merry Christmas, Sir." Kagome offered to the rapidly retreating back of the vagrant.

Wild geese passing overhead causing her to look up at the unexpected sound, just as a car door closed behind her and feet approached.

"It's time to come home, Miss Higurashi," intoned a deep male voice from behind.

Kagome turned. It was Hunter.

_**ksk**_

A strand of silky, dark hair came undone out of Sango's upswept tresses, as she held the blue satin sash in defeat, glaring at the back of Kan'na's little head with less than positive thoughts. Oblivious, the small, pale being merely looked back at her reflection in wonder, before walking around to the other side to find the girl she saw.

Sango flopped on the small bed in defeat. Well at least she was dressed, and she did manage to get the two, blue clips in her hair. That was a victory of sorts. Caressing the ribbon, its cool surface warming to the touch, Sango smiled, remembering the first time she had seen the Sound of Music, and her favorite song. The Kendo Master began to hum to herself as she got up and waltzed around the room with the long, luxuriant sash in the lead, unaware deep green eyes with long, sooty lashes watched in amusement at the open door.

"…_**these are a few of my favourite things.**_

_**Girls in white dresses with blue satin sashes  
Snowflakes that stay on my nose and eyelashes  
Silver white winters that melt into …**_

Jakotsu! I didn't know you were standing there," stuttered Sango in embarrassment, hurriedly placing the ribbon behind her back.

"You are a very beautiful woman, Sango. Miroku is a very lucky man."

One well tended dark brow rose in surprise. "Thank you, Jak."

Jak walked into the room surmising the situation. Raising one finger to his lips, he approached Kan'na, who had finally given up on finding the other little girl in the mirror.

"You look beautiful, Lady Kan'na. Are you ready for an early dinner before the sleigh ride?" he asked sweetly, kneeling before the little girl, who looked back at him shyly.

Kan'na waggled her head, a sudden light in her eyes at the indirect mention of horses.

Sango approached, amazed at how readily Kan'na communicated with Jakotsu. Most of the afternoon she had spent in his company in the kitchen, as he showed her how to work the dough, form gingerbread men, even giving her special and very important tasks like taste testing and asking her advice on ingredients. She never spoke but instead would nod or vehemently disagree by shaking her head. Kan'na had never been that responsive to anyone other than Kaede.

"Cooking…" Sango whispered. That was the common denominator.

Shrugging long, glossy dark hair over one shoulder, Jak extended one hand, twiddling his fingers.

"If you please, hand me the sash, Sango. The horses love blue satin sashes, especially beautiful little girls that wear them with such style," assured Jakotsu as he placed it about Kan'na's waist loosely, turning her to the mirror before making an extravagant bow in the back.

"Oh sweetie, you look so beautiful, just a hint of color does so much for you," he said softly, smiling winningly with the other little girl in the mirror.

"You look like a fairy princess." Jakotsu assured with a big smile.

"Me?" Kan'na questioned softly, her eyes going to the waist of her pristine white dress in horror, stiffening instantly.

"Yes honey, that's you. Aren't you gorgeous?" Jakotsu held out his hand staying Sango's movement towards them both. "Isn't the bow pretty?"

The piercing scream that followed caused only one adult to wince. The other looked vaguely jaded and not at all surprised by the eventual outcome.

"Never mind Jak, you did try. Thank you." Sango said, rubbing the head of staff's shoulders, escorting the befuddled male from the room while Kan'na continued to scream, as a being, that only she could see, looking back at her through the mirror in a miasmic fog.

_**ksk**_

Jak returned to the kitchen somewhat defeated. Someone was doubting his fashion sense, and a child at that. One more day until Christmas and the bonuses had not been 'sorted' for his personal staff. Looking about the empty kitchen, Jak smiled before stealthily cracking open the door to the main hall and listened. All was perfect. Miroku had the other two munchkins in hand with the train set around the Christmas tree. Kouga had gone, unwillingly, with Inuyasha to check on the state of the newly constructed cottage. Holtz was off shopping for last minute items and Ayame had requested the evening off. The Bitch of the East was in the study making phone calls and drinking herself into a hoped for early grave. The only members of the immediately family that appeared missing in action were Lord Sesshoumaru and Gretchen. Jak chuckled mischievously, and removed the small golden key from his pocket turning into that damn chest again and a sloppy kiss to his right eye.

Blinking furiously, thankful his mascara did not run, Jak eeped, clutching his heart dramatically.

"People will talk, Lord Sesshoumaru, if you keep stalking me this way!"

Sesshoumaru uncoiled long, tapered fingers, bored expression in place. The tips of his talons looking particularly sharp to Jakotsu's eyes.

"Mine, I believe," the lord said in his usual deep register.

Flipping his hair over his shoulder, Jakotsu raised his chin in an effort to look unimpressed by the veiled threat. He raised his hands to his hips and glared at the ungrateful, beautiful little bitch clutched to the Western Lord's side, then at Sesshoumaru.

"Not meaning to be rude, my Lord. I have no idea what you are talking about," Jak said, trying to sidestep the large imposing male in front of him.

"If you will excuse me, I have to prepare the children a light supper. Inuyasha is taking them for a sleigh ride under the stars before bed."

The Western Lord followed his movements exactly.

"He gave you up, Jak. Give me the key this instant."

Jakotsu sighed and cursed under his breath, wondering distractedly how many ways a wolf might be filleted while still alive.

Gretchen was unceremoniously handed to Jakotsu, as Sesshoumaru went directly to the second drawer with the hidden compartment.

Jakotsu whispered menacingly into a silky floppy ear. "You are so getting kibble tonight it isn't funny. No turkey for you, little miss."

As reprimands go, it was in no way effective, as Jakotsu got another wet sloppy kiss for his threats. Gretchen wiggled and groaned her dissatisfaction with her current position. Jakotsu relented and lowered her to the floor gently amused by her long, uncoordinated gallop and sliding stop at Sesshoumaru's tabi clad feet.

"Traitor, you should have told me Lord Scrooge was behind me, but no and you wonder why …" groused Jak, turning away and heading to the sink to wash his hands before beginning to set the nook for the children to eat. If necessary, he would pay his staff from his own funds.

Slamming the ledger closed, the tall male turned towards Jakotsu just as the back door opened, and Jak lunged at Kouga's throat with wet hands.

"Oi! What's going on in here?" growled Inuyasha looking at Sesshoumaru and the ledger while lifting Jakotsu bodily off a frightened Kouga. "Down boy!"

"I'm getting the hell out of here. First you," Kouga pointed accusingly at Sesshoumaru, "and now the damn Nancy Boy trying to rip my throat out. I don't have to take this crap."

With the smaller, pissed male squarely mounted on one broad shoulder Inuyasha turned and looked into cerulean blue eyes. "Shut the fuck up. You're not going anywhere 'til you speak to Kagome yourself. It's the least you can do."

"Are you nuts!? She'll kill me!" squeaked Kouga, his previous resolve tempered by both recent encounters with the brothers Taishou and the pissed beyond measure drag queen.

"Put me down, Inuyasha! I promise to leave enough for Kagome," hissed Jakotsu sibilantly.

A quick, hard smack to Jak's rear caused the smaller male over his shoulder to whimper. Inuyasha snorted, carrying him to the stool by the island and carefully placing him on it.

"You're just jealous," murmured Jakotsu, cutting his eye at the smirking Inuyasha. There would be other occasions to have a private 'in-depth' conversation with the smelly wolf.

"Ahh, no dude, I'm not into whips, but apparently you and …."

"Inuyasha! Decorum if you please!" barked Sesshoumaru, glaring at his baby brother who had no edit mode.

"What? You saying you didn't hear those two last night?!"

"Irrelevant!" snapped Sesshoumaru, "Allow others their privacy in matters sexual!"

Inuyasha chuckled, and did apply an edit mode. By the look on his brother's face, this would not be the time to edify him on the finer points of breath control, while having one's dick sucked 'til they howled a female's name before passing out for lack of oxygen.

Apparently, Sesshoumaru read his expression correctly. "Don't… even… think about it, Inuyasha. This is neither the time nor place," growled the Western Lord.

The hanyou raised his hands in surrender, backing up. The smirk never left his face.

"Jakotsu, follow me to the library," commanded Sesshoumaru, picking up Gretchen and exiting the kitchen.

_**ksk**_

"Gertrude is beautiful isn't she?" sighed Kagome, as she watched the little VW ahead of them being driven home by Mars, while she accompanied Hunter in his Hummer.

The petite beauty chuckled, looking around the plush interior. It suited Hunter to a tee.

"What?" queried the mechanic with a smile in his pleasant gray eyes.

"Just thinking how if I had to picture a vehicle for you, it would be a HumV SUV and silver, too. What's with the choice of colors in that house? Every vehicle is either black or silver."

"They all have to match his hair. He drives all of them. Put it down to a personal quirk of our master, Lord Sesshoumaru," chuckled the mechanic.

Kagome's eyes opened wide, "You're joking right? He isn't that narcissistic?"

"Nah, he is a good youkai. Time has mellowed him. Just wanted to see your face when I said it," snickered Hunter.

"Are you? I mean a youkai?" Kagome asked quietly, unsure if he would answer or take offense.

"My wife is. She is his personal assistant in matter of business. I believe you met her the other night, Keiko."

"Ahhhh, gorgeous!"

"Thank you, I think so."

"How do you cope?"

"Meaning?"

"You being human, at least I assume you are?"

"I am hanyou, Miss Higurashi."

A long silence followed, as they crested the hill, and there in all his glory was Santa and his reindeer atop the house. Kagome sighed contentedly. What a difference a day makes. The previously cool and pristine home looked warm and inviting with the multicolored lights lining the driveway.

"We're home, my Lady," said Hunter, stating the obvious, removing the keys about to get out and open her side of the door. Kagome placed a small hand on his.

"Is he trustworthy?"

"I have entrusted him with my life. To answer your real question, Miss Higurashi, Keiko is an Inuyoukai like Lord Sesshoumaru and was meant to be his mate. He refused, but to save face for her family to prevent a war by taking her in. You need to understand in that time what he had done was unthinkable. One night he came back from patrol and found his ward, now a young woman of twenty and his retainer dead. Both poisoned. Rin was a rare beauty, such as yourself, and was killed to prevent what some thought would be his choice for mate one day. As I understand it, the rival faction was killed but for their leader Naraku. Kagura was one of his minions and helped Sesshoumaru to find all but her leader in order to gain her own freedom. Keiko does not understand, but over time they grew closer and for a short time, they did share a bed. What is important for you to know Miss Higurashi is that he has not shared that bed with her for close to a hundred years, though she tiresomely tries." sighed Hunter, gently removing his hand from below Kagome's.

"Thank you, Hunter. Can we talk again, when convenient, of course?"

"Anytime, my Lady. Are you ready?"

Kagome nodded and gathered her packages, pocketing the diary for later.

"Why do you and Jakotsu insist on address me as 'My Lady?"

A broad smile eclipsed the handsome, craggy face. "I would think that is obvious, my Lady," the mechanic answered looking up at the window to Sesshoumaru's private office.

The untrained Miko followed Hunter's gaze to the male that stood there with the impassive expression staring down at her before turning away. Kagome blushed.

_**ksk**_

"Take the catalogue with you and return those items," Sesshoumaru pointed at the Louis IV chaise covered in puppy detritus. "Gretchen does not care for them," intoned the former Western Lord with a serious expression.

Jakotsu snickered. "Gretchen doesn't like them…?" said Jak slowly.

Not bothering to look at his manservant, Sesshoumaru flipped papers on his desk with an irritable, warning growl. The little bonsai looked to be recovering nicely, he thought before repositioning it, so it could be seen from the door.

"I have indicated the items she wishes purchased for her comfort. Leave!" hissed Sesshoumaru impatiently.

"Have Miss Higurashi join me immediately and see to the children."

"Yes, my Lord. Might I be so bold as to ask one final question?" said Jak in his best servile tone while flipping through the book, noting the sticky notes attached to key items listed.

"Speak and be mindful of what you say, Jakotsu. We still have yet to discuss your free handed use of the household funds in your misguided attempt to emulate their Saint Nicholas," Sesshomaru said flatly, before gracefully sitting, steepling his fingers and awaiting what was sure to be an entertaining response.

"Ooh, yes, about that. Lord Sesshoumaru…" intoned Jakotsu obsequiously.

"This Sesshoumaru has noticed, Jak, your tendency to remember I am still the Western Lord of Japan, when convenient or your precious, much ballyhooed ass is in the grip of my claws?"

"Mmmm…In your dreams…" murmured Jak under his breath, straightening his shirt. Damn Inuyasha, he had torn the damn thing, now he would have to change.

"What was that? Afraid I missed it."

Jak beamed at his lord, "My humble apologies…"

Sesshoumaru raised a claw with a malevolent gleam in his citrine eyes.

"You may continue with this ridiculous indulgence as they all have come to expect it. Going forward, have Keiko perform the task yearly in order to have a proper accounting."

Breathing in relief, Jak bowed and headed for the door, stopped by the intake of Sesshoumaru's breath.

"Ooooh and Jak, let's make sure no further incidence occur such as this, otherwise Toukijin will find itself a new sheath, thoroughly inconveniencing Holtz. Do I make myself clear, Mister Hade?" hissed the Western Lord as his lips quirked malevolently.

"Perfectly, Mister Taishou," replied Jak, sweat trickling down his back as he closed the door behind him.

"You okay?" said a deep familiar voice in concern. Violet eyes looking over the smaller pale figure with a half smile meant to reassure.

"He'd never hurt you, Jak. You know that, right? He's just hormonal and nervous 'cause the love of his life is home and you pissed him off by sharing a secret with, of all beings, Kouga." Miroku chuckled good-naturedly, pointing Jakotsu towards the stairs.

"The smalls need feeding and I need to find my woman and She-Who-Hates-Mirrors."

Jakotsu chuckled, straightened himself and headed for the kitchen with his usual swish.

"Dinner is in fifteen minutes and we are not waiting for you…and thanks, Miroku."

"Anytime. I cannot remember the number of times he has threatened me with Toukijin," said the former priest heading down the hall.

"One thousand seven hundred and eighty-five to be exact," smirked a rather smug Taiyoukai behind his closed study door as he broke a chicken treat in half, sniffed it suspiciously, then fed it to his little pearl. Jakotsu would behave for at least a week with luck.

She was here.

_**ksk**_

Small knuckles tentatively wrapped on the large rosewood door. Kagome bit her lower lip nervously. She had not seen him all day and she had much news to share.

Loud scuffling and grunts from below in the kitchen made Kagome whirl, as Kouga came barreling through the swinging doors, his back to her as Inuyasha snarled at the Ookami.

" Oooowww! You little bitch! I don't care, Inuyasha, control your servants!" screamed the Prince holding his nose which had been blooded by a swift right from Jakotsu.

" I'm leaving before she gets here. It's all fine and well that Sesshoumaru might kill me. She's insane. You have no idea what she's capable of when pissed and I can't risk it. Nor am I staying in the kitchen with that crazed Nancy sharp implim…"

What was Inuyasha staring at above them?

Kouga turned, already aware his worst fears had been realized. There was the faint sounds of Kagura chuckling, literally sharpening her nails, leaning against the living room door also looking up.

"Kagome? Ahhh, you're back. Everything alright? Insurance broker helpful was he? Anything I can help you with? I'd be more than happy," babbled the Ookami fearfully. Backing up and running back through the kitchen door, he was closely followed by Inuyasha and Jakotsu, Kusanagi at the ready, Fillet de Wolf suddenly on the menu for the evening as appetizer.

"Kkkooooooooooouuuuga!!" bellowed the petite woman bounding down the stairs two at a time. Kagome face planted right at Kagura's feet just as Sesshoumaru's study door opened and he leapt over the banister, landing gracefully beside the prone female.

The Wind Sorceress backing away instantly as a small silver streak charging her, forcing her back through the living room doors.

"Sesshoumaru! Do something about your mutt now, before I accidentally kill it!" screamed the Sorceress who found herself on the dining room table once more, while a small and rather fearsome pup growled up at her.

"Kagome are you alright?" The Western Lord asked, practically lifting the miko to her feet, pulling her to him, her lithe body rigid in his arms.

"Yes, please let me handle this, my Lord."

Amber eyes narrowed in thought, as small strong hands snaked around his waist, sighing, comforted by his embrace.

"Which?" he murmured lowering his head towards petal pink lips which greeted his softly.

"Both." Kagome said, still livid.

"As you wish. The sooner you get them sorted, the sooner I get a proper kiss," Sesshoumaru said silkily, kissing her forehead.

"I will be with Hunter in the garage should you need me, Miss Higurashi," assured the Taiyoukai before taking his leave through the front door.

"Sesshoumaru! I said I will kill the little bitch if you don't call her off!" spat Kagura towards the door.

"You'll do no such thing, Miss Kagura." Kagome said as evenly as she could manage through gritted teeth.

Kagura looked beyond the small figure at the door, eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"Where's Sesshoumaru? Get the fuck out. I don't wish to speak to you."

"Then leave."

Drawing herself up to her full height, Kagura walked the table, intentionally scrapping the wood's antique surface with her heels while approaching the small female below her.

"Who the fuck do you imagine you're talking to you upstart nothing? Have you any idea what I could do to you without batting an eyelash?" Kagura laughed maniacally throwing back her head.

Kagome bent and opened her arms to the pup.

"Come, Gretchen," Kagome said with her best smiling voice.

The pup continued to growl up at the female her master disliked with a passion, caught between the need to bite the bitch on the table viciously or returning to the comforting pats and cuddles of the nice smelling bitch at the door.

"Gretchen! Come now!" the miko barked, causing Kagura to jump. Was she glowing?

The pup trotted to her side happily, giving Kagura one last warning growl.

"I'll take her," came a male voice from behind.

"Of course, you would take her side you pervert!" said the Wind Sorceress, confused by the malevolent gleam in Miroku's eyes as he coolly appraised her from head to toe with his usual smile.

"Thank you, Miroku. Where are the children?" asked Kagome, her eyes never leaving the malevolent bitch as she handed the pup to her friend's fiancé.

"They are fine. Sango is with them now. Jak is in the back currently seated on the Ookami, awaiting your pleasure and Inuyasha is preparing the Woodsman's horses for their sleigh ride. All is right with the world, my Lady. So, do take your time," Miroku answered, stepping back out the room and closing the door.

Kagome breathed out in relief.

"My Lady is it?" snorted Kagura, gracefully jumping off the table and walking around the still woman.

"Kagura, I am going to ask you for the last time to leave. No, I am not Sesshoumaru nor do I probably have the right to ask you to, but I need you to go. Have some pride why don't you. IT'S OVER!" whirled Kagome on one heel and looked up into the face of true hatred.

"You bitch!" Kagura swung. Kagome's lower spine connected with the edge of the table as both her hands braced her up, stunned by the sudden violent movement.

She was always told as a child, it took far more strength to withdraw from a fight, than to engage. The very premise of her family's ancient faith was founded on active passivity where possible. Yet, in that moment, Kagome's vision darkened. She saw red as her inner spirit warred in the presence of true evil. Why had she not felt this way when she had previously throttled Kouga? What was the difference? Oh yes, she was angry and she wanted to dissect him piece by piece, but never this; never this bilious feeling in the pit of her stomach this one being brought forth. It was like an old score to be settled and she, Higurashi Kagome, was the conduit.

Kagome breathed slowly, trying to get her emotions under control.

"Kagura, please leave this room," Kagome whispered as her skin lit from within and she heard a distant hum within her ears as sentient thought faded.

The blood red talons approaching the smaller woman's face were caught by the wrist in a vice like grip, as Kagome spun her around and slammed the much taller woman into the wall with force.

"Are you hard of hearing, bitch? Leave! Or I will break your arm!" hissed Kagome, raising the Sorceresses arm higher, causing her to yelp in pain.

"Let me go this instant, you little whore!" screamed Kagura wincing in pain, as Kagome kicked her legs from under her and she landed on the floor rubbing her wrist.

"You are such a vile creature, Kagura. What the hell happened to you in life?"

Kagura chuckled while flexing her fingers, giving Kagome a sidelong look.

"I'll leave for now, but not before I give you a nice little present for the holidays. Are you ready little bitch? I want to make sure you're listening."

"Shut up! I don't want to hear anything from you. Just go before I kick your ass through the door," Kagome said tiredly, suddenly feeling pity for the crumpled mess at her feet, draped in green silken taffeta.

Righting herself Kagura stood, again towering over the smaller woman, who looked up at her fearlessly.

"It's about your precious former lover, Kouga. Who, I might add, isn't quite that bad in the sack. You must have been doing something wrong, my dear."

Kagome stepped around the witch, opening the door silently. Kagura sauntered to it, only her head remaining in the room and she fixed Kagome with a malicious smile.

"Hmmm, not interested eh? Such a shame, but it's your lucky day. I'm feeling rather generous, unfortunately for you. You're ex- fiancé was the one who hired Houjo to burn your precious orphanage down. What a naughty Wolfikins, eh?" she said sweetly, taping Kagome on her nose.

"Tootles," said Kagura airily, taking the stairs two at a time. Sesshoumaru wasn't going to know what hit him soon, best to leave, while the getting was good.

_**ksk**_

Kagome silently passed Miroku, Sango, and the children seated at the nook straight out the back door without a backwards glance.

"It was spring, wasn't it, early spring, if I remember correctly?" Kagome said conversationally to the male sitting in his car. The miko noticing with mild satisfaction the white knuckle grip he held the steering wheel with.

"What?" responded the Ookami, looking about nervously as he attempted to start his SUV once more, before getting out and opening the hood.

Kagome continued to stare at her former lover coolly, "When we first met. Do you remember?"

Jak passed Kagome with a smirk, handing her a black wire, as he skipped into the kitchen to a round of cheers from within lead by Hakudoshi.

"Jakotsu, you asshole! You disconnected the ground wire from the alternator!" screamed Kouga in frustration, slamming the hood closed and leaning against it, rubbing his temples. This just wasn't happening.

"Everything okay, Kagome?"

"Shhhhh, it's okay, boy. Yes, we are fine, Inuyasha. See you later," The miko said, patting the soft nose of the more skittish of the geldings as they went round front being lead by Inuyasha.

"If you're sure, Sesshoumaru's out front if you need him. You don't even have to holler. He'll know if Kouga needs killing or not," Inuyasha chuckled before gently slapping the reins to rounded rumps and clicking so the horses moved out at a walk, the pleasurable sound of sleigh bells in stark contrast to Kagome's current mood.

A long black wire dangled from Kagome's fingers. "Looking for this?" she asked softly standing in front of Kouga, as Inuyasha and the horse ambled along to the front.

Snatching it from her fingers, Kouga busied himself with repairing his car, glad from the distraction. It could have been his imagination but standing next to Kagome felt like being near a raw wire all of a sudden.

"I remember it like it was yesterday. There you were, the most magnificent thing, excluding Sesshoumaru, I had ever seen. I might have known appearances were deceiving," she laughed self-deprecatingly looking down at her hands. In the dimming light they appeared to glow. How odd.

Kouga rounded on the small woman, suddenly irritated.

"Why, exactly, are we going down memory lane, right now? You've obviously chosen Sesshoumaru. So drop it and go get me a light or something. Better yet, get Hunter or his lackey Mars. I think the nasty, little shit, did something else in here I can't tell." Kouga commanded distractedly about to lower his head back under the hood.

"**SLAM!"**

The Ookami's mouth opened and closed as his eyes filled with tears, the pain was excruciating. There was no question in his mind some of the bones to his right hand were broken. He couldn't feel his left.

"Why?" Kagome queried quietly, as she jumped up on the hood adding further pressure, unaware Sesshoumaru stood watching in the growing darkness with one brow raised in pleasurable surprise.

_**ksk**_

"Brass ovaries, she's got 'em. I'd watch myself with that one, bro," snorted Inuyasha watching, as Jak, Sango and the children rode off towards the main gates singing, "Jingle Bells."

"Spirited, isn't she," intoned Sesshoumaru, eyes narrowing in a predatory manner.

"Oh fuck. You're getting horny, just watching aren't ya? You're more like Jak than you think, into bondage and shit?! I'm so movin' out permanently before you start wearing restraints around the house and corrupting what little virtue I have left."

"Hardly likely, my friend," snickered Miroku, walking towards both Taishou's to watch the proceedings.

_**ksk**_

"Kag-Kagome please," cried Kouga now on his knees. He had ceased to pull on his hands. For some time now the pain had intensifying to the point where he felt paralyzed.

"Answer me. Why did you have Houjo, my friend, burn my only home?" she said, easing off the hood and standing back from Kouga, afraid to be too close for fear of what she would do to him. The all-encompassing anger that Kagura had raised within her was still just under the surface.

"I don't know," whimpered the Wolf Prince, nursing both hands in his lap. "Kagome, you broke my hands! What's wrong with you? How could you?" Kouga stammered, tears coursing down his face.

_**ksk**_

"Sesshoumaru, look at Kagome. I think this is now getting out of hand," said the priest, about to move towards what promised to be more than they had all bargained for.

"No!" snapped the Western Lord, holding Miroku's shoulder. "Wait. If she has no control, I will approach. You have other matters to attend. Take Inuyasha with you," commanded the Western Lord, citrine never leaving the scene playing out before him. This could prove problematic for their eventual mating later that night.

"Oi! Since I've been home, you seem to believe I am Jaken! I'm not! Where the fuck am I suppose to be going with the pervert now!?"

_**ksk**_

"Do you realize, in one moment, you destroyed what was left of my life and could have killed the very children you professed to adore?" she continued quietly, her entire body felt on fire, the very snow below her feet had melted.

"I-I made sure they were out. I would never hurt them! I brought them through the fucking well to save them from Naraku! I wouldn't hurt them, Kagome. Please, believe me," whined Kouga, rocking back and forth.

"You mean the ancient well at the back of the house?"

"Yes, that well. I figured with it gone as well, no more Naraku. He would stay in our time unless he found another way through to your world. There is more than one way here to this time. In the last battle…"

"Get up! Stop sniveling. Take yourself inside and see Mars," said a commanding deep baritone.

Mustering all his strength, Kouga raised himself and stumbled to the open kitchen door.

"Kagome, I never meant to hurt you. I do love you," sobbed Kouga, as Mars dragged him by his collar through the back door.

"Come with me, Kagome. There is something you need to see," said Sesshoumaru softly, holding out his palm to the small, trembling female who took it as they walked beneath the bright crescent moon towards the woods, though the frost was cruel.

**

* * *

**

**Review Responses IVB – Merry Christmas, Mister Taishou**

**Demonlordlover** – (Big Smile) – Per our private conversation yes, they will be mated in Like Silk and we move on from there. Oh woman, the shit has yet to hit the fan. Kagome and the diary are more than the sum of their parts. Note also Kaede in this piece, way to placid and in the background and as you know with my particular bent, nothing is without reason. I am glad you continue to enjoy. See you soon. REVERENT BOW Accolades to you for founding the Dokuga Awards exclusively dedicated to Sesshoumaru & Kagome Fanworks, it is an award whose time has definitively come.

**IvyStone** – Thank you. That was the very point of the chapter to make you do just that. Life, as we both know has both joy and sadness and all combine to make it a bitter/sweet experience, Happy Holidays and I look forward to more of Kaidan in the New Year my friend.

**Tana-san** – So glad you enjoyed Christmas, and equally I hope you thoroughly enjoy the Rose Bowl, the work that goes into it is phenomenal to make all those beautiful floats. Well pleased you enjoyed the update (soft smile) and thank you. Gentle hugs and kisses always (wink).

**Savewolf **– Oh that sounds heavenly and I am so happy that you have enjoyed thus far. When time permits will be more than happy to indulge. In the meantime, I hope you continue to enjoy and thank you for your kindness.

**ILovePrettySilverHair **– (Wink) Yeah, I enjoyed that too. Of course, it has nothing to do with the Big Dog's preferences, perish the thought (chuckle). Thank you.

**PirateQueen** - I love Candidacy too, very subtle and it pulls you in. So nominating it for a Dokuga Award, no question in my mind, thank you so much, I too will miss it for a time (wicked grin), it is time however to finish TSNNAM then, I can focus on a work with Omizumaru, try my hand at FullMetal Alchemist and continue this story…oh…damn! Gave away the secret (wink).

**Red-Smartiez** – LOL! I actually love Inuyasha a lot, he is like a beautiful, naughty little puppy and I treat him as such. Though you want to spank him, you look into his eyes and you just can't. There is innocence there, and a great deal of warmth and need for approval, whether he admits it or not. Yes dear, I hope I took care of one of your Christmas wishes lol in the next part. You are most welcome as always. Happy New Year!

**Daniela Gonzalez** – ROFL! Yes, and I have you know my good woman, it was a very, very strong thought (snorts as she looks at Daniela's horrified expression) glad you enjoyed. Keep in mind he is a youkai, they heal extraordinarily well (wink).

**TrueGemini **– (Soft smile). Thank you. It is my sincere wish that you continue to enjoy.

**BlackBarbie** – And a fine New Year to you too my dear, glad you continue to enjoy. I did actually think of you when I wrote the bit with the car and Kagome. We neither of us are fun when pushed (wink), don't mistake our smiles and pleasant demeanor for stupidity…one does at one's own peril (wink).

**SG21** – WOW! Thank you very much. I really sincerely hope you continue to enjoy. Unfortunately, I must put this story aside for now and go back to my original baby and sort it to conclusion and then pick up a few other things, but this story my dear is not done. In fact, the journey just began. Hope you will continue to enjoy. It will not be updated but for every 2 weeks. It is the only way it will be done. The chapters will be at least 10 pages per, no more. That is the only way I can complete it. See you soon and thank you.

**Lovelessjayson** – Thank you. I hope you continue to enjoy in the future. The journey has just begun. I do believe I wrote the world's longest prologue with Merry Christmas, Mister Taishou LOL!

**Ezri Candy** – (Big Smile)…Bach, Penny Farthing and Favourite things, you missed but one, a Child's Christmas in Wales by Dylan Thomas (man was freakin brilliant)…and yes, you probably would have gotten that, if I had not interfered with the Author's Notes as I am want to do, when I respond to reviews. Well done girl and glad you are enjoying this little thing. Thank you for the joy. Happy New Year! My editor cracks me up, her after notes at the base of her tireless corrections to my wanton abuse of syntax, always puts sub-lines where she spots my intentional homage to all my favourite things. She was the first to spot Good King Wenceslas throughout the entire piece. See you soon.

**Rowdygirl** - Thank you WOMAN! I am extremely visually inclined. Omizumaru (go read her, girlfriend is a killer!) and I are starting a new piece in the new year that we hope everyone will enjoy and it hasn't been written yet, but the first scene is mapped in my mind and the outline isn't even complete. It will be an adventure smut fest. Anyway, thank you and I hope you continue to enjoy.

**LadyDogDemon** – Hi, my Lady, thank you so much. I did go back and read, and no, it is actually meant to read that way. Over time, you will see that Keiko and Sesshoumaru are quite close, even though she is the mate/wife of Hunter. Hunter was relating to Kagome what Keiko had explained to him as to how Sesshoumaru and Kagura wound up sharing a bed for a short time. More to come in the coming months, I can easily see how that could have been misinterpreted. I will elucidate further when time permits and I thank you kindly for seeing the potential error. I always appreciate having my back watched by those interested in the story line. So thank you. Happy New Year my dear! (Big Smile and Hug)

**Maddie50** - Hmmm rock and a hard place here, you are not the first to ask this question. Suffice it to say, some youkai came through a portal or two and yes, others have stood the test of time. I can tell you this, Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Jakotsu and Keiko did it the hard way by living the time period. Hope that helps. If I say anything more it interferes with the plotline. Yeah well, Sesshoumaru is a dog…in more ways than one, remember Moko-moko sama taking liberties with Kagome's feminine bits (looks meaningfully). Enough said. Thank you sweet lady for continuing to enjoy. I always giggle when I see your commentary.

**Lindajrjt** - Thank you Linda, I hope you continue to enjoy. Though this segment ends, we are a long way from the end.

**FayMegan** – Patience dear lady, hang tough, I believe it will be worth it (wink and chuckle). Thank you and I hope you continue to enjoy. Your answer is all the way at Part 11, hint hint.

**FluffyShin** – (Soft smile) Glad you continue to enjoy and you are most welcome as always.

**Stiffinme** – ROFL! Your moniker still makes me chuckle…naughty. Again, have patience, as I said above, if I reveal too much spoils the plotline, suffice it to say, some youkai got here in our time the hard way and others came through portals. Hang tough and I hope you continue to enjoy. We are far from done with this piece.

**Sleepy Tuna Fish** - WOW! Woman! I have never been called that before (wink). Glad you continue to enjoy.

**Renji-s-Girl** – More power to you woman and it was my pleasure, looking forward to the end result and thank you.

**Trinity3000** – Thank you Trinity. Hmmm, same question, shorter answer. Some have come through time the hard way by living it, and others through portals. Now, beyond that I will not say as this story is far from done. It is, as they say, an appetizer. I hope you continue to enjoy. Patience is oft times rewarded (wink).

**SugarOo** – Simply, thank you, my dear. GET WRITING.

**Violetcarson** – LOL! Thanks, you are not only erudite woman! You are funny as hell and I do hope you continue to enjoy.

**Zukee18** – Why you little devil you…well you should see Part 5 up now. Thank you for taking the time to review.

**Author's Note**

Thank you, and yes, reviews do remain fuel. I hope you enjoyed this leg of the journey. As I have said before, this is the longest Prologue in history to another story called Like Silk. I hope you continue to enjoy.

**ElegantPaws**…wishing you a joyous New Year! Part V is now up! Enjoy!


	8. Part V

**REVIEW RESPONSES AT BASE - THANK YOU! HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**DISCLAIMER - The ownership and general brilliance that is the original Feudal Fairy Tale remains the property of its honored and rightfully revered creator Rumiko Takahashi without whose brilliance, we would not have fodder.**

**Dedicated to the real jewel of four souls….you, the reader.**

**Edited By: Meara, fond of tea, horses and Gertrude**

**Reviews are fuel. **

**EP**

* * *

**Part V of V – Merry Christmas, Mister Taishou**

"What is it like?"

Radiant beams from heaven afar shone down on the two granite slabs, one smaller than the other, as Sesshoumaru stooped in front of them. His countenance was almost angelic in the crescent moon's light, wisps of air escaping his mouth as he spoke.

"Time moves forward, Kagome, regardless of one's best efforts to remember."

"I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru."

Pained amber looked up into soft brown. "Failure has a price and they paid it for my stupidity and lack of vigilance."

A small hand reached out to the tall being. He took it, feeling the cold he had not noticed. She was freezing. Pulling the small body to him, he enfolded her in his arms, placing his head atop hers as they stood there in the hallowed silence of the night.

"Forgive yourself, Sesshoumaru. If they are as you described, they hold no grudges and would have gone to hell and back for you. Stop torturing yourself. They both loved you to distraction and would never wish you to carry this sadness through eternity. Real love, Sesshoumaru, does not countenance such pain."

Kissing her forehead, he placed one finger under Kagome's chin. She was crying, but not for herself, he realized. Gently wiping her tear stained face, he lowered his head to hers. A feather light kiss brushed her lips, warming her through.

"Thank you, Kagome," murmured the Western Lord against now warmed, soft lips. She snaked her hands within his great coat, pulling him closer. The radiant heat of his body permeated her own, freezing her blood less coldly.

"Prince Kouga?" came the quiet query as they walked towards the woodsman's cottage.

"I don't know, Sesshoumaru. I cannot find it in myself to forgive him, yet. I have to believe him when he says he would never hurt the children," Kagome responded, still holding one large strong hand as they walked.

"Hn. He is many things; including self-possessed, quick to anger, and driven but cruel is not one of them. Kouga does not always think before he acts. In time, I hope you put your rage in abeyance, Kagome," countered Sesshoumaru.

They stopped just yards from the little cottage whose chimney sent forth smoke. A light came through the two curtained windows invitingly.

"Shall we?" inquired the lord, with upturned lips. Kagome looked back at him quizzically.

"Who's in there?" she asked, now trudging behind the larger being in his footsteps. Her heart suddenly hammered uncontrollably. Sleigh bells and laughter approaching from behind, brought back a memory, she had no idea was her own.

"I've been here before, as were you and you…Oh my god!"

Kagome backed up from the Western Lord, the significance of the sleigh bells and the vagrant hitting her fully as she fell into the snow bank with terrified eyes.

Sesshoumaru turned, looking first towards the approaching sleigh with its merry occupants then at Kagome with a quirked brow.

"He would have died had I not taken action," intoned the Western Lord matter-of-factly, offering his hand.

"Are you coming, Kagome? Or would you prefer to freeze your delectable rear in the snow? We haven't all night and there is the small matter of the diary to discuss."

Hunter opened the cottage's door and smiled. She was strong and definitely a miko. The spell had faded much more quickly, but then, there were no co-incidences. Sesshoumaru's future mate had foiled his best efforts at subterfuge. Excellent! She was the right one. They would have need of this, given time.

_**ksk**_

"So you are saying the children are demons like yourself? Kan'na and Hakudoshi are this other being named Naraku's children for want of better words?" asked Kagome incredulously. Her eyes fixed on the silken image of the fluffy white dog on the mantle. She narrowed her eyes, turning to look at Sesshoumaru. It shared similar markings to the Western Lord, but for the crescent of his forehead.

"Our father," Sesshoumaru answered in a seeming non sequitur, coming around the bar with a glass of red wine for her and a gin and tonic for himself. She took the drink and downed it at one go. Coughing slightly, she handed him the empty tumbler. Her attention remaining fixed on the portrait.

"Better?" Sesshoumaru asked, amusement and surprise in his voice. He returned to the bar for her refill.

"Much, thank you." Kagome answered distractedly, before she turned around and leveled the Western Lord with a querulous look. They had privacy. All had gone to bed under threat Santa would not be visiting unless they slept. Even Hakudoshi acquiesced silently. Still somewhat unsure of his reception by the lord and perhaps not quite as sure about the existence of Saint Nicholas, he decided it was best to err this side of caution. Kouga, thankfully, made himself scarce, the moment they reentered the house.

Sesshoumaru met her gaze contemplatively, handing her a smaller refill. Kagome quirked her brow in feigned disapproval at his obvious attempt at censure and went to sit on the chaise. She tapped the space beside her, placing her glass down on the inlaid coffee table.

The clock chimed eleven times, the only sound other than the crackling fireplace.

"Where are Inuyasha and Miroku?" Kagome asked, as Sesshoumaru sat, pulling her to his chest to nestle as they both gazed into the fireplace. Both pondered the events of the day.

"They had a meeting, but will return," answered Sesshoumaru furtively, stiffening slightly below her.

"You don't lie very well, Mister Taishou," the miko intoned with a smile. Taking the wine glass from long, tapered, masculine fingers, she sniffed it delicately, before taking a sip.

"Merlot" she offered before leaning forward and placing it beside her own, turning in his arms and straddling his long legs. Sesshoumaru adjusted his position, amber eyes reflecting the dancing sparks of the fire light…waiting.

"Let us set some ground rules, shall we?" she said, as she gently outlined his lower jaw with one finger tip. "You are never to lie to me, and I will never lie to you, regardless of whether it hurts. I cannot abide lies, Mister Taishou."

"Agreed, Miss Higurashi," was the silky, sensual reply. He kissed the fingertip that grazed his lips gently, taking its tip between his lips and gently sucking it. Kagome hissed, closing her eyes.

"You are attempting to distract me," moaned Kagome, her eyes narrowing. The heat of his lower body, and the hardening of his manhood beneath her rear, making evident his intentions.

Sesshoumaru chuckled, pulling her head forward. "When I choose to distract my future mate, she will know without question. Continue, while you are still capable of coherent thought, Miss Higurashi."

Kagome groaned, grinding her firm cheeks into his lap with a smirk. "Touche, my Lord. As I was saying… Wait?! What do you mean your 'future mate?'" Kagome said, her sensual, languid movements stilling as she looked into amused, pinked amber. Sesshoumaru fingers grasped her waist firmly, pressing her down into his pulsing need.

"I thought that obvious by now? This Sesshoumaru intends to mate with you permanently, giving you the gift of time and he a worthy companion who will bear him many, healthy pups."

"You are no better than Kouga!" Kagome hissed, her anger rising as she attempting to dismount unsuccessfully, the Western Lord's hips.

"That is uncalled for, Kagome. This Sesshoumaru offers you a gift unparalleled for a mortal woman and this is your reaction?"

Recognizing, the fight would be useless, Kagome resettled on his lap, trying desperately to ignore her moistening core, regardless of his egotistical stance, what irritated her most was one missing word, love. Since when had she become a milk cow, suitable only for someone's seed and nothing more?

"So, I am suitable breeding stock, fit to carry your seed?" she said between clenched teeth, glaring into rapidly cooling citrine. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes in annoyance. He was unsure how to rescue the situation that, moments before, held sensual promises of delight.

Taking a deep breath, Sesshoumaru replied.

"I desire you to be my companion through life, Kagome. This Sesshoumaru does not take mating lightly. We both being healthy, will have offspring. This is as nature intends, continuity, Kagome. Do you not wish the same? Am I not a suitable mate in your eyes?" Sesshoumaru queried without an ounce of emotion in his voice. Cool citrine opened as the muscles within his chest tightened, looking into querulous brown, awaiting her answer, never so afraid in his existence.

She remembered her earlier conversation with Hunter, the quiet care the Western Lord had taken in seeing to her ever needs and that of her children and Kaede's comments. Kagome's trepidation eased, as a quiet warm epiphany hit her squarely in the heart. She could imagine being with no other, regardless of what that entailed.

"Yes Sesshoumaru, I choose to take this journey with you, regardless of what it may bring," Kagome whispered.

Lowering her head to his, she sealed their private vow with a gentle kiss. Tentatively, strong arms wound around her, pulling her to his chest. A low groan escaping both their lips, as they explored the sweetness of each other's mouths hungrily, their combined body's heat growing by increments.

The conversation of the diary would be dealt with later. There were far more pressing needs to be fulfilled. Lifting the small being, Sesshoumaru stood abruptly carrying her up the stairs effortlessly, her long legs wound tightly around him. Closing the bedroom door with his heel, he approached the bed, gently laying the female down, still kissing her lips. He would thank Jakotsu later for having the foresight of turning the bed down, lighting the fireplace, and leaving a light, cold supper in the private sitting room that doubled as his private sanctuary and office.

_**ksk**_

Dark, speculative amber eyes looked in the rear view mirror at the unshaven, sleeping male in the backseat. Yes, the similarity was striking, no question about it, even with the rapidly swelling lower jaw.

"What do you make of him?" the hanyou asked quietly before yawning himself.

Miroku turned, looking over his shoulder at the unconscious male and shrugged.

"Seems well meaning, if a bit strident," replied Miroku, shaking out his hand, revealing bruised knuckles. "Right now, I need an ice pack and my bed. Thank you very much for your less than able assistance, Inuyasha."

"If I had hit the kid, he'd never wake up again," snickered Inuyasha, giving a long quizzical look to the still figure in the back. "I suppose that means I get the pleasure of his company for the first part of the night?"

Miroku gave the hanyou a sidelong glance. Inuyasha did look tired.

"I'll take first watch. Relieve me at 4am. I still have some details to check with Interpol. The natives are growing restless, so to speak."

Inuyasha gripped the wheel, causing the leather to groan beneath his fingers, "Nah, you do whatever needs doing first. He ain't wakin' in the near future. I can take shut eye as it comes and hear him stir while you're dead to the world."

The former houshi chuckled. "Ahh yes, those puppy ears of yours. Very useful at times," agreed Miroku.

"Miroku?"

"Yes, Inuyasha?"

"Do you think Kagome looks like Kikyou?" the hanyou asked quietly, lower jaw tensing.

"There is a resemblance, yes. Do not put much stock in anything Kagura says in a fit of jealous rage, Inuyasha." Miroku responded firmly, glad finally they could see the main house on the hill.

"Feh, I don't give a shit what she thinks. I was just wonderin' if there is a real connection. I mean, the house was really a shrine, and from what you've sussed she is an untrained miko. Way too many coincidences, don't ya think?" Inuyasha insisted quietly, afraid to wake the sleeping male in the backseat.

"I agree, Inuyasha. Let's take the back way in. Let's not run the risk of running into Kagome tonight."

"'Kay, not that the horn dog would notice. I'm sure they're mated by now. I seriously need to get laid soon. I think I'm actually jealous. Everyone in this house is getting a piece but me," groused the half-demon good naturedly, before his amused expression took on a chill.

"No matter what happens this time, you will stand down, Miroku. Tenseiga only works once. He's mine."

Miroku chose not to answer directly, instead flexed his hand. "Remind me one day to thank your brother. Miracles do happen, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha snorted, "I thought you gave up that line of work, talking all that spiritual shit? If you think I am going to allow you to give him one more reason to be a bigger pompous ass than he already is, you're mistaken."

"He loves you too, Inuyasha." Miroku replied as they approached the back of the house.

Kagura's car was nowhere in evidence. Both males looked at each other and smiled broadly.

"Okay, so you might have a point there, about miracles. Good riddance to bad rubbish," said the hanyou with a breathtaking, fangy smile that lit up his handsome face. "Let's get him inside."

Getting out into the cold night air, Inuyasha groaned and shook his head. "I _**really, really**_ need to get laid soon, or those two are gonna kill me," Inuyasha said under his breath, sighing tiredly.

Miroku quirked his head at his friend in question, not having his sensitive hearing, then shrugged, as no answer was forthcoming from the hanyou. And he thought him a pervert, indeed.

"Let's take him to the cottage for the night."

"Excellent thought, Miroku."

_**ksk**_

The fire's light glowed against pale, taut muscles of arms and broad shoulders. Silken sheets slid down the male's hips further with each rhythmic thrust of his hips. Their lips meet in a searing kiss. Low moans of pleasure escaped, Kagome's own as blunt nails dug into his lower back, encouraging his conquest of her willing flesh.

A hot, tongue lathed her neck, her pulse quickening under his tender insistent ministrations to thin, delicate flesh. Gentle nips accompanied the momentum of his hips as he drove into her tight, quivering heat without cessation.

"Kag…ahhh…ome" rasped the demon through clenched teeth.

Ruby eyes looked down into her very soul, as he continued to grunt in pleasure at her near painful grip of his member. Slowing his pace unexpectedly, Kagome arched her back off the bed, and threw her head back. Red feral eyes, spied the bluish vein pulsing. Sesshoumaru's fangs extending as his mouth began to water in anticipation. Kagome's lust blurred vision saw the predator above her, frightened, yet, uncaring at the moment. Her body's sole focus was on the throbbing, hot flesh impaling her loins repeatedly.

She licked her lips, tasting his sweat and the mingled essence of their previous coupling as he kissed her passionately once more. He withdrew almost fully, releasing a low growl of satisfaction, as she moaned in protest, attempting to follow his body's movements to recapture him fully. Kagome whimpered and gazed back dazedly into his eyes. Her little brows furrowed in annoyance. His pale lips had a predatory smile.

"Will you join me, Kagome through time?" he murmured against her lips, sliding his male heat against, her swollen womanhood teasingly.

Kagome growled, pulling his head to her face forcefully. Coiling her legs around his lower back, glaring, drugged daggers up at him, she kissed him with no small amount of passion. Her little tongue dueled his, their teeth clashing. She had answered without need of words.

Sesshoumaru drove into her none too gently, causing Kagome to gasp and he to release a jagged breath. Strong arms quickly adjusting to his sides, raising her legs further up his body, before plunging into her tight, scorching wetness once more.

"Ahhh, Sessshoooooumaru….yeeeeesssss… for eternity," Kagome moaned, tilting her head back once more granting him access to her neck. The tight coil within her lower body that threatened to drive her over the edge, released as she floated. Sesshoumaru roared in pleasure as he sank his fangs into the juncture of her neck, filling her loins with his hot seed in unending waves with the force of her inner grip.

Kissing the tip of her nose, Sesshoumaru looked down on his mate, sweat causing his skin to glow. Sleepy brown eyes opened lazily, a soft sated smile on her lips.

"I'm the one that's suppose to glow, Mister Taishou, not you," Kagome said in a half whisper. She pushed aside his soaked bangs and, kissing his crescent gently, ignored the slight discomfort she felt at her neck. He must have bitten her or something in the throws of their passion.

"You're turn, Miss Higurashi," said the handsome male hovering above her, whose gaze was focused on her much abused lips. The sight of which caused him to harden once more within her. Kagome snickered tiredly, and undulated suggestively under him, causing the Western Lord to shudder and groan.

Kagome yawned, stretching her hands behind her head. Clasping the back of her head with a smug expression, she tightened her feminine walls once more. All those kegel exercises were not for naught after all. Sango swore by them.

"You devil," hissed Sesshoumaru, slamming into her for good measure. He received, for his punishment, a tired mewl, a licentious grin and the delicate fluttering of sooty lashes.

"Kagome, listen. You must share my blood," Sesshoumaru said. He kissed her lips, stifling the protesting blurt, he knew would surely come. He had surmised correctly.

Small hands pushed at broad shoulders, looking into still pinked, amber eyes.

"Come again?" Kagome exclaimed, eyes twice their usual size.

Sesshoumaru chuckled and nuzzled her neck, licking the puncture, easing its sting.

"I intend to but first there is the small matter of you nibbling your mate here," he said as he made a small incision with one claw. A slow trickle of dark blood came to the surface of his pale, opalescent skin.

Kagome scrunched her nose and closed her eyes at the very thought of his suggestion. Still, the blood flowed, a drop falling onto her lips, Kagome squeaked, opening her mouth in protest. It was sweet, a bit bitter, but pleasant. Looking back into amused almond shaped eyes, she sighed, closed her eyes tightly, and licked at the wound.

A slow, progressive heat coursed through her body. And soon the lick became a suck and then a nip, as she tried to get more of this new heady essence from her mate. Sesshoumaru had to gently push at his mate, so her little teeth could release his flesh, allowing it to heal.

The miko licked her lips, somewhat embarrassed by the need she had suddenly felt to absorb all of him in so personal a manner.

"Can I do that again? You not only look good, Mister Taishou, you taste divine."

"You may, my Lady, first, we eat. I suspect you must be hungry," he said. He inveigled her to follow by easing out of her and sliding down her body to the foot of the bed, leaving a trail of promissory kisses down her form.

Kagome purred contentedly and dutifully followed a very firm naked backside (that kept winking at her through long silver tresses) to the adjoining room. Neither had bothered to dress. What was the point?

"Merry Christmas, Miss Higurashi," she murmured to herself, rather pleased with the display in front of her. That ass and her teeth had a date.

A silver head swung around, amber eyes with thick silver lashes crinkled in amusement, returning to the important task of preparing a plate of succulent fare.

She would need the energy.

_**ksk**_

Soft lips against his neck woke the Western Lord; a first. Warm brown eyes looked into his with something more than lust. Perhaps it was love, he dared not hope.

"Merry Christmas, Mister Taishou," Kagome said, putting a flat silver box on his chest tied with white satin ribbon.

Kissing him soundly on his lips, she jumped off the bed, her round breasts jiggling and the gentle curve of her hips reminding him of why he was so tired this morning. Kagome chuckled at the tent that had forming within the sheets.

"You could join me in the shower, a cold one, Mister Taishou, but first open that. It isn't much, but I hope you like it. We can solve the mystery within, together," Kagome said mysteriously. Her eyes were glazed. He noted with male pride, as she looked him over once more and headed for the bathroom hurriedly before her resolve was broken. She wanted to be downstairs before the children. Half the joy of Christmas morning was the look on their faces as they rampaged through their gifts.

Sesshoumaru held the small box in his hand. He knew it contained the diary. The sound of Kagome whistling surprised him, as the shower started. She was a far greater enticement, he thought, throwing off the covers to join her, closing the bathroom door behind him quietly.

"Merry Christmas, Miss Higurashi. I believe a thank you is in order," Sesshoumaru purred into her ear. The shower's spray hit his back like tiny hot pins while he slowly thanked the wet, soft skin below his lips. He slid down her body, settling between her thighs for a proper morning's greeting of his mate.

_**ksk**_

Inuyasha slammed his fork down on the island, glared up towards the ceiling, cursing under his breath.

"I'm going to collect him from the cottage, if anyone's interested. I'll be back for breakfast. I hope his tongue falls off," he ground out at a confused Holtz, who in turn looked at Jakotsu. The head of staff shrugged non-committally, continuing to beat the eggs into the batter with an innocent expression.

"It must be close to his time of the month," said Jakotsu in lieu of a proper explanation.

Holtz blanched.

"I mean," said Jak realizing his blunder, "Lord Inuyasha becomes fully human each month at the full moon for twenty-four hours."

Holtz processed the information and continued cutting thick slices of ham, putting them to fry. "Do we protect him then?"

Jak smiled fondly up at the big strapping male, touching his cheek softly, looking away shyly.

"With our lives, as he would do for us. Now let's get busy. Ayame is setting the table in the dining room. The children will be down shortly as well as the rest of the staff and, of course, Miroku and Sango. We don't have to worry about the Wolf. Mars drove him to his condo earlier. Asshole. You should have seen his face, so pleased his right hand was working already. At times like this, I wish he were mortal."

"What about Lord Sesshoumaru and Lady Kagome?" asked Holtz, soft blue eyes watching the smaller male's precise movements about the kitchen with a tender smile.

Jakotsu's face took on a lascivious grin. Deep green eyes watched the retreating back of his friend through the window, fully aware of why Inuyasha felt the need to leave.

No, he did not have Inuyasha's hearing but understood his behaviors and that of his brother's to a tee. Inuyasha, as much as he protested to the contrary, was shy and easily embarrassed by sex. Sesshoumaru, who did not engage nearly as frequently as his younger sibling, was in actuality, the real sensualist of the two.

"Well, if our master can extricate his tongue from the sheath of his delicious mate, they may well join us. Still, you make a very valid point. Prepare them a tray in case."

Holtz blushed.

_**ksk**_

The morning went off without a hitch, but for the fact Inuyasha had gone missing since breakfast.

The living room floor was strewn with paper hurriedly torn through and the happy squeals of the young. Kagome was content, as she sat curled in Sesshoumaru's lap, reading the diary, while Sango and Hakudoshi waged war against each other onscreen. The Wii had gone over well with the Kendo Master, despite her protests at receiving the gift. Miroku was fully engrossed in a spy novel, a first edition by Trevanian, signed before his death. Shippou was very happily sorting through enough coloring and painting supplies to last him an eternity. Kagome chuckled as she saw the horrified expression on Sesshoumaru's face.

Kissing the Western Lord's nose to reassure him his prized carpets would come to no harm, she helped Shippou erect the aisle off the carpeted area of the living room, first laying down a rather large plastic cloth, helpfully supplied by Jakotsu. Even Kan'na, though not smiling, was focused attention on 2,000 piece puzzle, of what else, an inlaid mirror. Jak did think of everything.

Kagome turned with a smile towards the lounge. Sesshoumaru had left, as had the diary.

_**ksk**_

The clock in Sesshoumaru's private study chimed six. A hand tentatively touched Kagome's shoulder as she stared fixedly through the window waiting for his car to return. She shrugged the well-meaning hand off, as she began to sob again.

"I'm staying. Leave me, please Sango, I-I'm fine," she mumbled unhappily. It was ridiculous but she felt abandoned.

"No you're not, honey. Come downstairs and sit with us. You have been up here for hours," Sango said brooking no argument. She forced Kagome to face her, embracing her and shooshing her friend.

Kagome's teary eyes landed on the little bonsai on the escritoire. It was flourishing and currently sported an intricate, delicate bandage on its injured limp. Gently, she removed herself from Sango's warm embrace with a nod, and moved towards the desk. She picked up the little tree with a sad smile, noting the workmanship of the sling, before carefully placing it back.

"He does take care of everything he touches," Kagome intoned.

"At the very least, Kagome, I try," came the familiar baritone in the doorway.

Sango coughed politely and excused herself, disappearing as quickly as she came through the adjoining door.

Kagome stared at the being in silhouette. "Where were you?" she asked with a strained attempt at calm.

"Retrieving the future Mrs. Taishou's skittish Christmas present. Since you insist on spoiling the surprise," Sesshoumaru said flatly stepping into the light, looking decidedly mussed and in need of fresh clothing.

Not what one would expect in that moment, but Kagome put her head back and bellowed with sudden laughter. Sesshoumaru quirked a none too pleased brow at his mate. One side of his spectacles tilted and fell away, the rest of it following suit to the carpeted floor. Kagome bent and retrieved them. Out of curiosity, she put what was left of them on, little brows furrowing in confusion, then repeated the process, as warm arms wrapped around her waist, anticipating her next words.

"Sesshoumaru, these _**aren't**_ prescription are they?"

"That is neither here nor there, I like them," he said defensively, clearing his throat.

It took Kagome a moment to compose her facial expression before looking up into the most beautiful amber jewels she had ever seen. "That's alright, baby. We will get you a brand new pair on Boxing Day. There's bound to be a sale," she said, kissing the tip of his nose. He tried to glower unsuccessfully.

"Hn…help me with my bath. Then and only then, will you receive your present," commanded the Western Lord, pulling his mate behind him. She laughed and he cringed, recognizing, he had killed others for less and would again.

_**ksk**_

Two hours and fourteen minutes later, the duo appeared at the top of the stairs looking somewhat flushed. Inuyasha rolled his eyes heavenward and sauntered into the study Gretchen at his heels, Miroku followed behind a lecherous grin firmly in place.

"You don't think they…" Kagome stammered, feeling embarrassed and blushing profusely.

"Yes, they certainly do, my Lady. It is the natural order of things between attentive mates," drawled Sesshoumaru in his usual deep, bored register. He tightened his grip on the small hand in his.

Entering the study, silence fell, as everyone stood including, Hunter and Keiko, who had apparently arrived earlier. Kagome smiled with them broadly. She knew they would be friends. She hoped to learn much of the Inuyoukai culture from the female Inu, who had known her mate for centuries and had his full trust. Smiling pleasantly with everyone in the room, Sesshoumaru took her around the pool table, leading her to sit in the first chair she had occupied just a few nights before. The seeming co-incidence was not lost on either of them. The Western Lord's stoic expression gave way to a wink meant only for her to see, before rising. Warm brown eyes followed his rear, well cosseted in the same cords and sweater she had met him in. The only two changes in his current appearance were that his hair was unbound and he wore no gold-rimmed spectacles.

Kagome chuckled to herself nervously, knowing there was some manner of presentation about to happen unsure of how she should act. Shippou's happy, paint streaked face beamed at her. Hakudoshi, too, had a streak of paint in his hair and did not quite have the usual malicious glare to his countenance. Kagome sighed. She would work that out later with the boys. She knew the amnesty could never have lasted the entire day without incident. Kan'na lay peacefully asleep in Ayame's lap. Inuyasha stood by the mantle with his arms crossed, warming his derriere, the usual smirk in place.

Kagome stood, aside from Ayame and Kan'na everyone else in the room was standing, but for the one figure in shadow by the door, standing next to Sesshoumaru. Kagome tentatively began to bow in greeting, her eyes never leaving the figure in the doorway.

The silhouette advanced into the light. Tired, brow, almond shaped eyes, similar to her own, filled with apologetic tears as he rushed into her arms.

Taller than his sibling but still the younger of the two, he dropped to his knees, placing his head on her stomach, wrapping his hands around her waist, as both sobbed uncontrollably.

Souta had come home. Kagome's eyes traveled to Sesshoumaru's, thanks implicit in her expression.

Gently Kagome carded the long, unkempt hair through her fingers. From a boy, its color and texture had always surpassed hers, in her opinion. It felt then and now, like silk.

The End…for now (wink).

**Review Responses V of V – Merry Christmas, Mister Taishou**

**Nilee1 **REVERENT BOW - Succinct and humbly received, I thank you too and may the New Year keep you in good sted.

**Priestess Skye** – Thank you very much and you did want to see one particular part you sensual beastie … so no I didn't i really /i hold out on you. Glad you enjoyed. I hope the rest of the story proves to your liking too.

**Faye** - Equally, I hope you had a marvelous holiday season too. Thank you.

**Tana-san** - Awesome! Thank you so much. Gentle hugs…sensuality must vary with the scene, I well agree. See you soon. As to the phrase I love you, I have often found, oh yes, the words in and of themselves are important, but more so the content of the heart as shown, is infinitely sweeter.

**Red Smartiez** - LOL! You are most welcome. See you soon and I will do my best.

**PirateQueen** - LOL! There are a few zingers in there including 'that time of the month' only one person caught it lol. I am honoured and so very glad you enjoyed the prologue. Entirely different topic…is there even a bad song in the Sound of Music? NOT!

**Drianax** - Well, I think I will be due for a spanking since "Like Silk" will not show up for another at least five weeks (looks shame faced). Patience young miss and I am extremely glad you enjoyed. You picked up on that did you…there is no happenstance with 99 of what I put to keyboard. It eventually shows up and integrates. It's like a puzzle, if you are so inclined to see it. Oooooooh, Ooooooooh, never mind that woman. BABYLON 5 is the best tele-play sci fi piece ever done! Oh freakin eh! Another Bab Freak – DEEP DEEP BOW. Douglas Netter is a GOD! I bask at his feet. Had the distinct pleasure of meeting the quiet unassuming one, I am in love with his brain. It is like sitting at the feet of Gamaliel. He is soooooooooo fabulous and not a fat head either, now that is a great human being. Believe me, he is as messianic as what he gifted us with as a Producer and Writer. Fabulous human being and like all great beings, he doesn't take himself too seriously. We all go to the bathroom (wink). Happy New Year! He, like so many others have gifted us with nothing more than the need to get something out of his head into the reality we all share with no other thought than that. In that, there is greatness.

**IvyStone** - Thank you, so very much, my dear. It brought tears to my eyes also and now you know where the name of the piece comes from. More to come in the coming months. Thank you for understanding the emotion behind the entire piece. Humour masks a great deal oft times (soft smile). You are so welcome. See you soon my friend.

**Miss Teak** - REVERENT BOW I am honoured, truly. Welcome home. May you continue to enjoy over the coming months.

**Tilayha** - Thank you hon. Looking forward to the next part of your tale. There are several bits hidden in plain sight in this piece…re Miroku and Inuyasha and the previous battle here. No one has however spotted it, or mentioned it thus far. It will become more self evident over time…but the groundwork is there. I hope you continue to enjoy. I like creating a mosaic…it is way more fun when it hits the reader later…at least it is for me. I don't like everything explained to me as I read. Part of the adventure is me making discoveries as I read a piece. Those pieces hold my interest.

**Sabashi **- Yes, what about them…you will have to stay tuned LOLOL! See you relatively soon and thank you.

**Ezri-Candy** - Sometimes brevity is very thing…thank you (soft smile). I have to re-visit and read the last three chapters of TSNNAM myself, so I don't forget where I am lol. Join the club. Huggles…see you soon. I am truly honoured.

**Sleepy Tuna Fish** - One of these days I must ask you about that moniker of yours LOL! Still, thank you, thank you so much. See you soon. Happy New Year. Yes, my dear it was a prologue…a rather long one.

**Stiffinme** - hang tough and glad you enjoyed. LOL! Yes I am evil, it took you this long to work that out, and here I thought you clever (chuckle). Hugs and thank you very, very much.

**Trinity3000** - Why thank you Trinity. I am glad I lightened the load. We are in a new year, and I wish you the very best for 2008. A lovely number on so many levels (wink).

**TruGemini** - Happy New Year! (Big Smile). Me too, Part 28 of TSNNAM is in various pieces on a disc that I will attend to this weekend. I have all Sunday to sort it in the right order and add in the missing bits lol. So I too am looking forward to it. See you soon. You are most welcome as always.

**Kawaii Kilala** - ROFL! Yes, again, I am a mean mean mean EP. I find the imagination works so well (wink). The tone and feel of this piece requires a little difference in presentation. Yes, yes, I know, I was a horrid meanie, but I trust you will forgive over time and thank you.

**Savewolf** - I am so glad you have enjoyed and I sincerely hope you continue to when the piece continues in February. Happy New Year!

**A Reviewer** - Happy New Year too and you are most welcome, see you soon (soft smile).

**ILovePrettySilverHair** - THANK YOU! You are most welcome and thank you equally for taking the first part of the journey with this story.

**Hasu86** - How is this for brief THANKS SEXY! All the best for the New Year!

**Renji-s-Girl** - Always a pleasure. You think so eh? Several others have said the same thing. I guess it is about the vernacular used and the modernity. It actually requires less to put it in place and time with our understanding of the world and that probably has most to do with it. Glad you enjoyed and thank you very much, as always,

looking forward to it (wink).

**SugarOo** - Yes, what am I going to do with it indeed (chuckle)…stay tuned my dear and HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Thank you all very much for sharing this journey…thus far. May the first week of the New Year be kind and all your deepest, warmest wishes come to light.

**ElegantPaws**


	9. Part V1

**DISCLAIMER - The ownership and general brilliance that is the original Feudal Fairy Tale remains the property of its honored and rightfully revered creator Rumiko Takahashi without whose brilliance, we would not have fodder.**

**Edited By: Meara, fond of tea, horses and Gertrude**

**Background: A year has passed rather eventfully for the pair.**

**Reviews are fuel. **

**EP**

**Part VI**** – Merry Christmas, Mister Taishou**

_**ksk**_

"It is picture perfect, like a Currier and Ives postcard."

Under other circumstances the hanyou might have appreciated the frost and icicle covered trees that flanked the usually well worn path that lead to the woodsman's cabin.

Not tonight.

Inuyasha shot an angry look at his companion and adjusted his pack for the third time, giving Miroku a push.

"Let's get this over with! I'm not going to freeze my nuts off out here so you can get all poetic and shit."

A crooked smile curved Miroku's frozen lips in lieu of apology. It was hard going; far harder than either had anticipated. So much for a pleasant, brisk, bracing walk beneath the star filled sky. What should have been a twenty minute walk had become nearly an hour of battling unusually fierce winds in knee deep snow drifts.

"You're getting soft, Inuyasha. There is nothing like a nice, bracing walk every now and then. Puts hair on your palms."

Miroku took a lung full of air and fiddled with his own pack, which was considerably lighter, and trudged forward.

Inuyasha regarded his friend's handsome, wind-bussed profile accusingly, taking small comfort in the fact that Jack Frost was more than nipping at Miroku's entirely red nose.

"Fuck you, Rudolph! Get some other reindeer to follow your sorry ass around next time. Bracing walk, my frost bit ass! We should'a taken the Rover."

Amused violet turned and met furious amber with cheeky wink, a gloved index finger poking between dark brows. "Yeah…I know. I'm sorry, Inuyasha. It is a bit…ahh cold."

The hanyou swatted the errant finger in irritation.

"Quit it! That's the second time you've done that!"

Miroku snickered.

"I'm amazed they haven't knitted together by now. What are you worried about?"

"You're growing senile. You know that, right?! Pretty soon, we'll have to put you in an Old Perverts Home. You're getting desperate without Sango around and startin' to cop a feel off guys. I should warn Jak."

Pulling himself up to his full height, Miroku snorted indignantly. "I'll have you know, I left the priesthood honorably and Jakotsu is not my flavor and spoken for."

"Oh yeah…real honorable, caught red handed coping a feel of some chick's boobs in the middle of an exorcism. If Lord Fussy Britches didn't scare the crap out of her old man, all know you woulda been haunting some shrine somewhere without your 'boys'. Don't think I don't recognize that necklace you gave Sango as an early Christmas present. Honorable my ass! You're nothin' but a pervert and a thief!"

The smile that had previously graced Miroku's lips froze as his eyes narrowed with a hint of menace.

"Like your brother, those brows have a language all their own. They've been working at a frenzied pace over the last mile or so. What gives?"

"Fuck off! My personal life is not up for discussion!"

"What personal life?"

"Miroku, don't push it. You're the reason we are out here and right now the urge to thump you for your fucked up sense of morality is getting' stronger. So don't start nothin' you can't finish. My balls are freezing. Let's do this!"

"T.M.I., Inuyasha."

"Too much info, my frost bit ass!"

"Bitten."

"What?"

"Frost bitten."

"That's it! Keep pissing me off, Miroku and I will spay your sorry ass right here and now!"

"Neuter"

"Miroku!" Inuyasha growled curling his fists. "I'm warning you!"

"Fine, I agree, not one of my best ideas in the last six hundred years, but it was either get Mister Nicholas' supplies to him by foot or stick around and listen while Holtz and Jak play bury-the-salami. Which would you have preferred?"

"Don't make me barf, their worst than those two."

Miroku waggled his brows and sighed with a wistful look.

"I don't know about you, Inuyasha but I miss my little vixen and can't wait to pick her up tomorrow. Speaking of sexy partners, are you going to ask your little shopkeeper to New Year's dinner?"

Inuyasha reddened with embarrassment. "It's none of your business, pervert and what's it to you if I am?"

"Just curious how long you two are going to play this unrequited lust game. Life's too short, Inuyasha, even for the likes of you and I. Why does that make me a pervert?"

The tall, dark clad figure stopped and turned to face his accuser, his black shearling coat billowing about him like a cape in the sudden unnatural gust of wind.

Both males froze in their tracks. Before them were fresh foot prints leading to the cottage.

A feral gleam entering Inuyasha's opalescent eyes as he sniffed the air about him with a menacing growl, "Windy has a death wish. She was told never to set foot on this property, particularly as she is keeping company with Naraku again."

Miroku bent to further examine the tracks.

"It seems she is not alone. Two sets by the look of things; one considerably heavier in their tred than the other."

Broad shoulders hunched defensively against the bone chilling wind as they both looked about them with suspicion.

"Someone has also been to see, Mr. Nicholas."

"No shit."

Miroku gave a cursory glance about him, smile intact as he gazed back at the main house and continued to walk forward with more urgency in his long strides, Inuyasha at his side.

"Wonder what she is playing at?"

"Like I give a shit. I've already given her fair warning."

Inuyasha breathed into his half gloves in an attempt to warm clawed hands as he leapt upon the porch of the compact dwelling prepared to kick in the door and ask questions later.

"Kagura has always liked playing with fire and I haven't decided yet."

"I must be approaching senility. I actually understood what you just said. Anyway, Hunter will take care of things and if all else fails, there is her nemesis…"

Inuyasha's snickered, imagining what must be occurring on the front porch of the main house as they spoke.

"Yeah, Jak'll handle it."

Miroku chuckled and slapped Inuyasha good naturedly on his back while cautious jewel toned eyes looking about him. The former priest's muscles coiled tightly, prepared for anything as he stomped the last of the remaining snow from his boots and joined Inuyasha on the porch.

"Why, Inuyasha, you made a funny. Remember, be nice. I don't sense any other presence. Do you?"

The hanyou's shook his head. His large eyes blinked at his friend in confusion before grinning broadly. It was true. Jakotsu was a Jackal when he wanted to be – albeit one with psychopathic tendencies and a fondness for sharp implements. Kagura had her work cut out for her if she was stupid enough to make an appearance without Sesshoumaru or Kagome as referee.

"Nah. Nothin' demonic."

Miroku stared, momentarily stunned by the sight of glistening fangs. No matter how often he saw them, it was always disconcerting. A subtle reminder, other than his ears, that they were not of the same species - well, not entirely anyway. In some ways, Inuyasha remained far more frightening than his brother. Where Sesshoumaru had trained his bestial side, his younger sibling still allowed it full reign more often than not.

"Why now, do you think? She has carefully avoided the estate in the last year. We know for a fact that she has been seen with Naraku on more than one occasion and, up to last week, she was spotted having an intimate dinner with Kouga."

"Don't know. Don't care. It's your job to figure out that intrigue bullshit. Me, I'm going to choke the bitch as soon as we get done here. If anything is left, you can ask all the questions you want. So let's do this and get back to the house before Jak does something I won't regret."

A large, half gloved fist rose and pounded on the thick, wooden door violently. They heard slow movement within as the door cracked open tentatively then fully. The scent of roasting chestnuts wafted to their nostrils from the open fire pit. Stepping aside the burly figure with rosy cheeks ushered them into the welcomed glow of firelight and much needed warmth.

"Mister Nicholas, how are you keeping this fine evening?" Miroku asked companionable as he beamed at the elderly man with all due bonhomie.

Inuyasha sniffed and self consciously scratched his ear as they exchanged pleasantries, allowing Miroku to enter ahead of him.

With a mischievous curl of pale lips, the hanyou winked at the portly male and whispered in his ear conspiratorially as he passed.

"Nick, dude…I'd watch my ass if I were you."

"Inuyasha!"

The hanyou snorted. He had finally gotten a rise out of Rudolph. Maybe this night wasn't a complete waste.

_**ksk**_

Jak nipped Holtz's lower lip playfully beneath the mistletoe, his emerald eyes at half-mast as strong limbs wound about his well-muscled Boy Toy. Holtz, no slouch when it came to matters of lust, adroitly pinned the smaller male to the front door with his hips, taking full advantage of the warm, cinnamon spiced mouth on offer.

"Oooooooooh my, hello big boy," Jakotsu purred coquettishly coiling an errant golden lock about his fingers with a contented sigh.

Holtz chuckled, releasing his captive with a groan and a soft peck to the upturned nose.

"I'll finish dinner. You set the table. They'll be home soon."

Full, pink tinted lips pouted dramatically.

"What about finishing me?" Jak asked petulantly, suggestively caressing his lean hips, his apparent interest evident to the heated gaze of his lover.

"Jaaaaaaaaaak…you're making this hard." Holtz countered with a heated gaze. Jak was pulling out all the stops tonight with the suggestive tilt of his hips and the apparent interest that was evident as stalked forward, backing the taller male towards the kitchen.

"My point exactly. Take me…," Jakotsu commanded dramatically just as the front doors swung open letting in a cold blast of air and a wholly familiar scent as it clicked closed.

The petrified expression on Holtz's face only confirmed his suspicions.

Adjusting his long, dark mane in the hall mirror and assumed a suitably aggrieved expression, the majordomo turned to face a vermillion glare and equally red lips pursed in a thin line of contempt. Sniffing delicately, the Wind Sorceress carefully removed her gloves.

"Oh Jak, Jak…How sad. You've resorted to forcing your staff to comply with your sordid little games."

"Miss Kagura, please you misunder.."

"Holtz! Return to your duties. I'll take out the trash."

The tall male did not move as commanded. In fact, the only sign that the Norseman gave that he had heard his lover's less than polite request was the clenching of his rather large fists into balls.

Jak softened his tone.

"Please, Holtz. I can handle this."

"How sweet. Then again Holtz always had a misguided sense of loyalty. Yes dear, do run along. Your new mistress has spoken."

Two snarls later, Kagura found herself pinned to the door as warm breath tickled her face.

"Kagura daaaaarrrrling to what do we owe this..." she noted he appeared to be weighing his options. "Oh why bother. Be gone bitch!"

The vice like grip about her elbow increased in pressure as she was swung back through the door, landing on her ass in the snow drift.

Jakotsu beamed at the prostrate demoness before slamming the door with a well practiced flourish.

"Open this door, you vile She-male! Your days are numbered if your Lord doesn't get this message."

Jakotsu cackled with glee and while the statement was perhaps true, it was still worth it. With a long suffering sigh he reopened the door and ushered the unwelcomed visitor forward. Kagura stiffened at the feel of cool metal against her neck. She would not give him the pleasure of her fear. Hopefully Sesshoumaru and that that creature would be back soon. All their lives depended on it.

"You were saying?" Jak whispered against her ear.

_**ksk**_

The snows drift held a quiet peace not felt in Gertrude's interior as two figures, one tall and stately and the other petite and furious maintained their respective silences.

"What possessed you, Sesshoumaru? What in Kami's name possessed you to tell a room full of impressionable children that Santa Claus was nothing more than a pagan cannibal who ate kids for sport?"

"He is…was. They will thank me for this, mark my words, Kagome. No point carrying on this romantic foolishness."

"Would that be before or after their prospective parents sue your ass for emotional cruelty and possible long term psychological damage, my Lord?" Kagome snapped, adjusting the Moko-Moko sama about her. The night was particularly cold and Gertrude's heating fans were playing up again, despite Hunter's best efforts.

'_Why in hell did she ask him to come fetch her?_'

A year together had taught Sesshoumaru this much as he glanced at the less than happy woman with arms folded tightly in the passenger seat. Her jaws were clenching and unclenching with suppressed rage. There was simply no point speaking with her when she was like this.

"Kagome, what was the point of giving me that book?"

She stared at her lover completely clueless as to what in hell he was babbling about in that condescending tone. A moment passed before large, brown eyes opened in sudden horrified understanding. Kagome rounded on the stately being staring straight ahead, all his concentration focused on opening the gates to the main house with Gertrude's makeshift controls.

"Don't you dare try to blame this on me, Sesshoumaru!? How in hell would I know that you would take '_Pagan Rituals of the Solstice'_, meant only to give you background on the origins of the season, and use it as your own personal weapon for the wanton destruction of childhood dreams?! You actually made Hakudoshi cry!"

"As per usual, Kagome, you are entirely far too emotionally attached to fables designed to keep the populace in ignorance. This Sesshoumaru felt it was his duty to clarify these matters. It is always best to tell the truth."

"Is it really? Well let me tell you some home truths then shall I?" she responded through clenched teeth, grabbing the control from him and giving it a good bang against the dashboard before handing it back. "Try it now."

To the Western Lord's surprise it worked. "Thank you."

Kagome waved a hand dismissively and furrowed her brows in memory. "I'll have you know I remember the buck toothed harpy that told me there was no Santa Claus. My heart hurt for a year and so did her jaw," she chuckled maliciously.

Gertrude stalled just as the stately gates opened onto the pristine landscape.

"Don't say a word, my Lord. I'm not in the mood. Right now I am trying to figure out how to appease all those generous donors to the orphanage."

"Pre-menstrual tension appears to be at an all time high with you tonight. This Sesshoumaru was merely going to point out that Hunter might need to refit the engine of this means of conveyance you insist on driving."

A small hand clutched at his bicep while the other pointed animatedly beyond the windshield.

"Sesshoumaru look! Did you see that?! Who is Jakotsu chasing?"

Off in the distance two figures were running hell bent for leather through the trees, one obviously male and the other female and currently screaming at the top of her lungs.

"I see Kagura is in excellent voice tonight. Hmmmm…odd though."

"You really are the Lord of Understatement at times!"

The petite woman hurriedly extricated herself from the seat belt but was restrained about the waist by a clawed hand.

"Wait, I'm curious. This Sesshoumaru has been detecting Kagura's scent for some time now."

"Please Sesshoumaru, if you don't get out there, he might actually kill her. Don't you even care?"

"Not particularly. What I find intriguing is why she has not taken flight to elude her captor. Particularly since her pursuer has long held the fantasy of her decapitation by his hands. He appears to be pursing that course of action."

Kagome glowered at her lover before returning her attention to the desperate screams with renewed fascination. Though she was loath to admit it, he raised a valid point. Jak was gaining on the demoness. Kagome had to give credit where credit was due. Kagura was remarkably fleet of foot even in those ridiculous heels.

_**ksk**_

**Author's Note**

I hope you enjoyed. It appears there is never a dull moment on the Taishou Estate. Now what was that about a message and exactly who is the woodsman? Time will tell. Happy Holidays *snicker*. Part II coming very, very soon.

EP


	10. Part VII

**ISCLAIMER - The ownership and general brilliance that is the original Feudal Fairy Tale remains the property of its honored and rightfully revered creator Rumiko Takahashi without whose brilliance, we would not have fodder.**

**Edited By: Meara, fond of tea, horses and Gertrude**

**Background: A year has passed rather eventfully for the pair and much has been learnt and as yet to be discovered.**

**Reviews are fuel. **

**EP**

**Part VI****I – Merry Christmas, Mister Taishou**

_**ksk**_

Oh it was silent alright, but there was nothing even vaguely holy in the tension filled library; what with Inuyasha's impatient growls and the constant (and somewhat irritating) cracking of his knuckles as he bore holes in the back of Kagura's head.

'_Thank the Kami for Miroku's quick thinking earlier._' Kagome mused as she turned from the relative calm and bright of the star filled night beyond the window. Now to get Inuyasha out of the room before he went off again.

"Inuyasha, can you see what is keeping Lord Sesshoumaru and Miroku for that matter?"

"Yeah, right! I don't think so," he huffed, "Like I'm leaving you here alone with Windy!"

"Don't you dare call me that, you …ill-bred mongrel."

"Fuck you! At least I got here normal like. I'm not some piece of shit Naraku plucked out of his smelly ass!"

If the current situation was not so serious, Kagome might have giggled at the karma of it all, but for the genuine fear she saw in Kagura's eyes when Inuyasha leaned over her menacingly and growled. The sooner these two were parted the better.

Kagome tried again.

"Please, Inuyasha. We'll both be right here when you get back."

The click of delicate claws caused both friends to look to the open doorway.

Gretchen, Sesshoumaru's dog, sauntered in regally taking up residence on her cushion by the fireplace. Her pale, golden eyes watched with lazy, predatory fascination the twitch of white frozen fingers as they curled.

"Damn beast," Kagura murmured under her breath, attempting to make herself a smaller target should the wretched dog attempt to pounce.

"I wouldn't make any sudden moves if I were you, Kagura." Kagome said gently, stooping carefully and tapping her denim clad thighs for Gretchen to come. In the blink of an eye the love fest was on. Gretchen made much of her mistress with loud wet slurps and Kagome was overcome with giggles.

"Ewwwwwww, Gretchen, not in the mouth, honey."

"Disgusting!"

Inuyasha snorted, glad that at least one Taishou was on guard, "Shut up and don't move or I'll get Pearly there to take a chunk outta ya."

Kagome patted the silken head as a happy elegant tail whipped back and forth belaboring Kagura's exposed legs.

"Get it away from me!" the Sorceress snapped, glad at least that Inuyasha had decided to leave. He was quite possibly more insane than the Whack-Job in the kitchen and if push came to shove she could take _her_. The dog was the only fly in the ointment.

The Wind Sorceress quickly averted her gaze from Inuyasha's retreating figure and glowered at the female who was patently ignoring her as she rough and tumbled with the canine.

'_How could Sesshoumaru have chosen her?'_

Malicious and rather vivid green eyes narrowed enjoying Kagura's discomfort and the musical laughter of the Lovely One at play. Even now, her effortless grace showed but Jak was caught by something else. Something he had been noticing off and on for some time now. Kagome was no fool. The rather beautiful interplay of light that was her aura was blindingly bright and defensive.

He smiled secretively and discretely tapped on the heavy door announcing his tray laden presence.

"_Lady_ Kagome, I have brought coffee and nibbles." He shot a not-so-veiled look of blinding hatred at the occupant of the easy chair. "Dinner will _obviously_ be late."

A well curved derriere flopped to the carpeted floor and though breathlessly, Kagome gave him a broad smile.

"Thank you, Jak. We could all do with a cup."

Jakotsu blinked innocently at Kagome and did a meticulous inspection of his tray before resting it on the bar.

"We? We who? I only brought one cup and a dog treat, of course. Gretchen is watching her waistline. Lord Sesshoumaru says he will be in shortly, my Lady."

Kagura snorted. "Spare me."

"That will be all Jak, thank you," Kagome offered pleasantly, averting her own gaze for fear of laughing at the intended slight and the emphasis he placed on the honorific that she really didn't deserve or, at the moment, want.

With a beatific smile so angelic in its perfection, so laced with unspoken invective, Jakotsu bowed and retreated, Gretchen at his heels. He really didn't need to get Lord Bristly Knickers in a mood before getting the staff's bonus' in the morning by answering. Anyway, by the look on the witch's face, his point had been made.

_**ksk**_

A tired and travel worn Kendo Master looked hopefully about her before spotting Hunter's mate with noticeable relief. Keiko was hard to miss in any crowd.

Sango beamed at the shock of cobalt blue hair, currently in loose curls, and moved towards the statuesque woman who had yet to look in her direction. Too pre-occupied it seemed with justifying her presence to security in a space designed strictly for authorized limos and the like.

"Keiko, what's going on?" Sango asked politely ignoring the rent-a-cop. "Have you been waiting long?"

Startlingly, beautiful blue eyes set in a finely boned face showed both exasperation and relief. "Not really," Keiko answered with a careless flip of a fine boned wrist and popped the trunk. "I was just trying to explain to this… _fine_ upstanding member of the constabulary that I was waiting on a friend and had no idea that it was _illegal_ for me to be here."

Sango chuckled. Keiko had just called the officer a '_Dick Head_' in her own inimitable way. The man looked confused and belligerent. He could not put his finger on it, but he suspected - strongly suspected - he had just been insulted by the tall wannabe hippy with the bad dye job.

Having deposited her bags but for one exceptionally large item still strapped to her back, Sango finally had an excuse to get the 'officer' away from the dog-demoness. Keiko was a lot of things but patient was not one of them.

"Keiko, I need your help with the… aaahh surfboard," Sango said nervously, her large almond shaped eyes sending out clear warning signs to her friend who remained oblivious to her faltering spell of normality. Keiko had begun to shimmer, her pale feminine marking beginning to appear. The spell was faltering.

The officer shook his head and squinted first at Keiko who had moved to join Sango, then at the fully tricked out SUV with the personalized license plate.

'_Terrorists take all forms these days better to be safe than sorry.'_ he thought, about to call for help.

Sango saw the look in his little piggy eyes for what it was. Any minute now, he was going to call for backup and all hell would break loose. She wanted her homecoming to be a surprise.

The day had been long enough. Sixteen hours aboard an airless plane, warmed cardboard passing as food and one too many moist towelettes in lieu of a shower stiffened Sango's resolve as she set her mind to do the unthinkable. She had no intentions of spending the better part of the night being interrogated or worse, locked up in a jail cell.

"Excuse me, officer, could you help me stow this on the ski rack?" she cooed, giving her best winning smile.

Keiko smirked, recognizing the rouse for what it was as the lights dimmed then went out in the underground parking lot and the dull thud of a well fed body made contact with cold, hard cement.

A good deal of scuffling and much in the way of cursing later, they were finally underway.

"GUN IT!" Sango hissed; her heart in her mouth as she eyed the rearview.

"Absolutely not, Hunter just fixed the breaks and further more it will alert suspicion. Believe me, Sango, he won't remember a thing. The security cameras will just be in a loop for the next 45 seconds at which point the scene will reappear and he will wonder why he lost consciousness. We won't even be a memory. In fact, we were _never_ here."

"Good. Just get us out of here and home. I'm tired, hungry and miserable, but I think all concerned will be pleased." Sango responded. Though she believed Keiko and knew of her particular skills, she leaned toward the rearview.

A gentle but firm pat to Sango's bobbing thigh was Keiko's only response as they approached the booth and slipped the attendant a twenty.

"Can I have a receipt, please?"

The breath that Sango had no idea she was holding finally released as they got on the highway with no apparent followers. She finally relaxed into the plush leather headrest.

"We have to pick up the children. Kaede threw them a party since Lord Sesshoumaru vetoed it being held on the estate grounds."

"Whatever."

Even in the dark, the clear blue of Keiko's amused eyes glittered with mischief.

Sango's eyes narrowed. "What else? Come on. Is it about Miroku? What has he done?"

Clearing her throat delicately and giving Sango a protracted sidelong look to better gage her current mood, Keiko pursed her lips, searching for the right words.

"Promise you won't get angry?"

The Kendo Master snorted. "No can do. What is it?"

"Well, it is just a suggestion but you might want to work on your 'come-hither'. It needs a bit of tweaking. The moon eyed stare you were giving that troll gave the impression you were going to be sick or something."

It was a very good thing too that they were currently in a lane with little to no traffic behind as the SUV weaved dangerously for several meters and Keiko discovered, to her complete shock, that it was never advisable to underestimate the dexterity or right hook of a travel worn mortal woman.

_**ksk**_

"Take it." Kagome insisted softly, wrapping Kagura's still cold fingers around the cup of hot liquid. "You need it more than I do," she added empathetically.

Diffident ruby eyes glanced up suspiciously at the amicable tone, watching as Kagome flopped onto the couch and played with a silky silver gray ear.

"I don't need your pity."

"Who's offering any?"

Kagura sniffed the contents of the cup disdainfully. She had added sugar, a great deal of sugar.

"It's not poisoned, Kagura. Drink it. Had I wanted you dead I could simply have left you with Inuyasha or, for that matter, Jak."

The Wind Sorceress' lips curled as she took a tentative sip then another, eying the beguiling woman across from her with renewed hatred. Kagome's quiet poise was irritating.

Taking another sip and meticulously cleaning the lipstick print from the edge of the porcelain cup, Kagura looked around the well appointed library noting the subtle changes to the decor. The seasonal additions notwithstanding, all be they sparingly applied, did add a certain warmth to an otherwise masculine domain - a warmth that had not been there previously.

"You seem to have become a fixture in this household."

Kagome smiled lazily and curled her legs up on the couch, simply waiting for the other shoe to drop. "Irritating isn't it?" Kami help her, but Kagura had the uncanny ability to bring out the bitch in even the most kindly disposed of women.

"A little advice; don't get too use to it, Miss Higurashi," Kagura added cattily with a malicious grin. "It is still Miss, isn't it?"

Shaking her head, Kagome chuckled quietly, adjusting a cushion to the small of her back.

"You're good, Kagura."

"Excuse me?"

"You sit here in the middle of the enemy camp, practically foaming at the mouth each time you look at me, instead of taking the opportunity to actually talk to the one individual on this estate who really has no issue with you..."

"Darling, I am way out of your league. Lose the condescending tone. You are not and never will be the lady of this household," Kagura countered, carefully placing the cup on the adjoining lap table.

Kagome bit her lower lip, her usually warm brown eyes becoming opaque, shiny obsidian. "Let's change the subject to something a little more interesting."

Continuing as if the woman before her had not spoken, Kagura responded, not entirely comfortably with the smooth way that Kagome had chosen to nix her intended insult.

"Sorry dear, didn't mean to touch on a sore spot."

"God, you are boring and churlish. Fine, I am not the Lady Taishou and if and when it does happen, you will undoubtedly be the first to know. Unlike you, Kagura my life has never been defined by the male I select as partner. By the way, how is Kouga these days? Hand fully recovered from the little accident?"

In the blink of an eye, Kagura was up and lunged towards the still seated dark-haired woman who had yet to move a muscle in defense. A hand was raised to strike the pale knowing expression on Kagome's otherwise angelic face.

A burning sensation coursed down Kagura's raised arm. Her entire body began to tremble uncontrollably as opalescent vapors surrounded her body and squeezed.

"Sit down, Kagura and stop fighting me. I still don't have complete control of my powers and I might hurt you unintentionally." Kagome advised quietly.

Kagura turned frightened angry eyes to the woman seated before her. The preternatural aura surrounding the petite woman pulsed erratically. What she had mistaken for quiet poise was in fact a defensive shield. Not particularly strong, but sufficient to ward off her malevolent advances.

"A lot has changed in my world, Kagura, and in yours. Contrary to what you might believe, I am not your enemy," Kagome continued, brushing a stray tendril behind her own ear. Contemplatively her eyes watched the dancing flames within the fireplace before pointing to the mantle and both katana mounted above.

Kagome smiled sadly at Kagura and with a dismissive wave of her hand the Wind Sorceress, not of her own volition, plunging unceremoniously into her seat. She gasped for air, angry vermillion eyes glaring at the still figure that had foiled her attack effortlessly. Kagura would not make this mistake again.

"What I always dismissed as an over-active imagination has turned out to be real. My dreams were real. Evil is real, Kagura; frighteningly real. I am a Miko and _theoretically_ that makes us mortal enemies. I repeat. I am not your enemy."

Kagura raised her chin diffidently. "Eventually, Sesshoumaru will recognize his mistake. You don't belong, Miko. So just to be clear, _I'm yours_."

Kagome turned toward her then.

Kagura shivered at the intensity in Kagome's placid gaze. For the first time it became obvious why Sesshoumaru had chosen her. In time, she could be formidable. Kouga had been right.

"Why are you here, exactly? Because, Kagura, if you came solely to foment war, then I **am** your enemy and will finish you."

Kagura threw her head back with maliciously laughter born somewhat of fear. She had finally scored on the little Miko who was showing her true colors at last. Sighing dramatically, she retrieved the cup of lukewarm coffee by her side, oblivious to the four figures standing in the doorway.

"As if… I am here to see, Lord Sesshoumaru, dear. Not his upstart bed warmer. Even Jak knows his place. Learn yours."

Kagome's right eye began to tick as her ire was raised anew just as a slight movement in her peripheral vision caught her attention and she breathed with relief.

Like a whisper of silk, a deep warning growl came to Kagura's ear and she looked up into cold citrine that sparkled menacingly in the dim light. Sesshoumaru was livid. It didn't help that she felt the malice of two other sets of yellow gold eyes.

The ones belonging to the hanyou held a mischievous gleam as he lazily leaned against the bar and waited. The ones belonging to the canine held a mean and hungry look.

"_My_ Upstart Bed Warmer asked you a question, Kagura. You would be well advised to answer it."

Kagome suppressed a smirk. He was capable of humor at the oddest of times.

**Author's Note**

Hope you enjoyed. It was fun to write. Then again, they are fun characters to work with and the proverbial you know what is about to hit the fan.

Next update will be soon, but must now turn my attention to the oldest child of my brood – _**This Sesshoumaru Needs Not A Mate**_and_**Sesshoumaru's Mate: A Valentine's Story**_. _It is time_…_**long past time**_. Yes, the next segment of **The Art of Tea** might be out by week's end.

As always thank you for your continued support. You really are marvelous!

Namaste

**EP**


End file.
